Pleasant Surprise
by Apocalyptic-Wasp
Summary: With Tanya, it was different. She didn't get angry when the blonde would growl about how a particular man or woman wouldn't ever have a chance with her, that she was hers. She smirked softly. She kind of liked a jealous Tanya. TxB Vampire/Human
1. Chapter 1

**Pleasant Surprise – PART ONE**

**Romance  
Bella – Tanya  
Human – Vampire  
Rated M**

**A/N – Okay so I have to admit that this pairing is odd but it calls to me, so what can ya do? :) There'll be about five or six parts to this one-shot because otherwise the one chapter would have been ridiculously long.**

**Takes place six years after Edward left in New Moon. After graduating high school, Bella went on to the University of Alaska as planned. There she met Tanya and they realised their love for one another. **

**What will the Cullen's have to say when they find out?**

**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Students of all different age's sat tensely at their desks, heads bowed and pens scratching away at the thick exam paper in front of them, trying desperately to finish in the last few minutes. Beads of sweat poured down their foreheads, hearts beating frantically with nerves as they glanced repeatedly at the clock and then the exam paper once more.

Bella stood from the place in her comfortable leather chair to instead lean against the edge of her desk, looking around the room of students sympathetically. She could remember when that was her not so long ago, desperately trying to finish before the exam time was up.

She definitely didn't envy them.

Glancing over her shoulder at the clock that hung on the wall, she sighed and turned back to her class, "Alright, time's up. Finish the question you're doing and then pens down."

The students groaned almost pitifully but did as they were instructed.

Bella smiled sympathetically, "Don't stress too badly, if you studied then you should've passed." She pushed off the desk and straightened out the creases in her black skirt, "Place your exams on my desk on your way out. Class dismissed and I'll see you next week."

Bella walked back around to her desk and began to organise her papers, making room for the exam. No sooner had she made room, did the exams begin to pile up and her students shuffle out. Bella smiled and bid each of her students a farewell as they placed their exams down, smiling up at the young woman who always seemed to be the last student to leave.

The red headed woman was absolutely gorgeous and Bella knew that had her heart not already been taken, she could happily take the woman home with her. She had to admit that she found the red head's facial piercings attractive, a part of her disappointed that her girlfriend wouldn't ever be able to have piercings or tattoos.

The older woman pushed her attraction for the red head to the back of her mind and graced her student with a smile, "So what'd you think Mel?"

The twenty year old red head shrugged and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she smiled back at her Professor, "I found it okay but that was only because I studied my arse off. I'm pretty confident that I did well but you never know right?"

Bella pat the woman's arm gently, "I'm sure you did brilliantly, psychology isn't as hard as people make it out to be. Not to mention, you are one of my brightest students."

"We'll see. You think you'll have these graded for our next class?"

Bella pursed her lips in thought, "I'm not sure, I'll try but there are a hell of a lot of you in my class and unfortunately only one of me to grade them. Might I also mention that my parents are flying out tomorrow, so I honestly don't know if I'll have them graded for Monday."

"It must suck huh?" Mel grinned, her blues eyes shining, "I don't know how you do it Professor."

"Hey now, it's Bella." The brunette tapped her arm playfully with a giggle. Grinning, she waved her toward the door, "Now get, Miss Jersey. I have things to _see_ and people to _do_!"

Mel laughed as she headed toward the door, a saunter to her step, "Well good luck with that Bella. Have a nice weekend!"

"You too Mel, say hi to that gorgeous girl of yours for me kay?"

On one particular lunch break last month Bella had gone into the coffee shop and run into Mel and one of her past students having coffee together. Kristie had been one of her best students. She was just as beautiful as the red head and equally as smart so naturally she had been thrilled when Mel had introduced the older ex-student as her girlfriend.

"Will do. You know it's a shame you won't come home with us, Kristie is always talking about your gorgeous body. In fact last night while we were in bed she admitted to having to leave your lecture one time because you'd gotten her all flustered."

"Sorry Mel but I don't think my girlfriend would take too kindly to that." The brunette laughed and gave a shake of her head, "She's quite possessive of me...just how I like it." She winked flirtatiously at the younger woman.

Mel chuckled and tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans, raising an eyebrows mischievously, "Your girlfriend's more than welcome to join Bella. I have to admit I'm quite curious as to what your girl looks like, something tells me you like red heads."

The older woman giggled and gave her a wink, "I'm partial to red heads but I much prefer older blondes."

"Oh? So your girl's blonde and older? Damn Bella!" Mel grinned widely, "You sure are picky."

After Bella was finally able to shoo the younger woman away, she piled the exams into her shoulder bag, all the while humming happily to herself. Her mobile rang just as she was locking up the room, a smile tugging at her lips at the fact that she knew who was calling.

Bella adjusted the shoulder bag so she could reach her handbag where she proceeded to pull out the expensive mobile that she had been given for Christmas.

She grinned in amusement as she flipped it and held it to her ear, "Hello? Isabella Swan speaking, how may I help you?"

She held in her own giggle when she registered the laugh she got as a response, the laugh which was without doubt music to her ears. The woman on the other end cleared her throat to regain her serious composer, "Well Miss Swan, I was just curious as to what time you would be gracing your lonely, gorgeous and _extremely_ naked girlfriend with your presence?"

Bella groaned as she imagined her beautiful girlfriend lying naked on their bed, wavy blonde hair splayed out on their pillows and a seductive grin on her face. She could practically smell her addicting scent, feel the fire licking at her veins as she imagined the sight of the blonde's perky breasts rising and falling rhythmically.

"Tanya that's not fair!" Bella giggled breathlessly, the sound of her heels clicking on the linoleum floor in the background, "You're playing dirty and that's not part of the game. That's just cruel."

Her girlfriend giggled, "I know but you're just too damn irresistible and it's so much fun to tease."

"Yeah well you can self service tonight because I'm putting my foot down."

Tanya scoffed, "Please Bella we both know nobody can resist my charm, let alone you. You love my supple breasts and you love my perky arse even more, so your threat is futile my dear."

"God you are so full of yourself," Bella smirked, pushing open the glass door and heading down the path toward the car park, "Sometimes I wonder what I see in you."

"The fact that I can give you immortality?" Tanya was trying to be playful but Bella could hear how her voice became that little bit quieter, a small croak affecting her usually clear and musical voice. The hesitance and insecurity was so unlike the beautiful vampire she had fallen in love with that Bella was instantly worried. The brunette stopped, smile falling from her face as she listened to her girlfriend continue, "Not to mention how amazing I am in bed."

"Tanya you know that's a load of bullshit right?" Bella ran a hand through her hair in slight frustration, groaning as she adjusted the heavy shoulder bag once more, "Neither of those things is why I stick around. I stay with you because your beautiful, because you treat me like an equal and because I _love_ you...not because you're a good fuck."

Her girlfriend sighed, "I know...don't worry about me baby, I'm just being emotional." She chuckled weakly, her voice gentle, "I'd blame it on it being that time of the month but that's just not possible."

"I love you Tanya and if I have to spend the entire night proving that to you then I will." Bella started walking for her car, an eager bounce in her step as she recognised her need to be home and in her girlfriend's arms.

"Oh what happened to self service?" Bella smiled in relief at the playful banter she heard in her girlfriend's tone.

"Baby you and I both know that was never going to happen. I just can't seem to control myself around you Tan."

Bella approached her black Audi from behind and grinned as she popped the boot open, "I'm leaving now so I'll be home in half an hour okay? Then I can show you just how much I love you."

She placed her handbag and shoulder bag in the back of the car, closing it with a soft click soon after.

"I'm looking forward to it sweetie, drive safe and I love you too."

x-o-x

"Bella?"

Bella had been true to her word. As soon as she had walked in through the door after work, she had greeted the family briefly, placed her shoulder bag on the desk in her office before making her way into their bedroom. She found Tanya exactly where she said she was, naked and already panting in the middle of their bed. Moans and panting breaths had echoed through the room for hours after she greeted the vampire with her presence, the sound of absolute pleasure alerting the other vampire's in the house to the fact that neither of the women would be showing their faces anytime soon.

However now as the two lovers lay snuggled in their beds, the only sound was their quiet whispers and calming breaths. The curtains were drawn and the room was bathed in darkness. Tanya ran a hand through her girlfriend's hair gently, a wistful smile on her face as she twirled it lovingly.

"Hmm?"

The immortal blonde inhaled deeply, growling quietly at the intoxicating scent of both her and her human's arousal. The scents merged together so amazingly that she could only smile and tug the human closer, warm flesh pressed comfortably against the ice cold of the immortals.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Tanya buried her face in the crook of Bella's neck, inhaling her tantalising scent deeply before placing a kiss gently above her jugular.

Bella shook her head, eyes closed, "Why would I be nervous? Charlie and Renee know about you."

"Yeah but they've never met me, aren't you afraid that they won't like me? My appearance alone is deceiving, they're going to think I'm some dumb bimbo. Then there's my accent, I mean it's not every day that you run into someone with a Russian accent-" Bella stopped her girlfriend's ramblings by placing a finger on her lips.

She peered into Tanya's beautiful golden eyes through dark lashes, lowering her mouth to kiss her way along the vampire's subtly strong jaw, "You're rambling and if your sister's heard you, they'd never let you live it down." She placed her lips on her girlfriends and kissed her gently, "You shouldn't worry so much. _I_ think you're beautiful and _I_ know how intelligent you are so it shouldn't matter what my parents think of you. They're going to love you, so please stop worrying." She smiled down at her lovingly before snuggling back into her side, "And I happen to love your accent so stop bitching about it."

"You love my accent?" Tanya murmured gently, a small hint of awe apparent. She stroked up her lovers arms sweetly.

"Yes and I love it even more when you speak Russian." Bella admitted, a small blush tinging her cheeks, "Don't act like you haven't smelt my excitement when you start ranting in your native tongue, I know you have."

She laughed lightly and brushed her lips against Bella's forehead, "Hmmm yeah I have and so has the rest of our family, I just like hearing you admit it."

Bella groaned in embarrassment and pulled the blanket over her head, "Okay I've come to terms with the fact that they hear and smell _every_ little reaction I have to your amazing body but that doesn't mean I like to acknowledge it."

"Well when I change you, that'll all be different. You'll practically live to smell and hear the reactions _my_ body has to _your_ touch." Tanya playfully bit her ear, careful and gentle enough not to break the skin and draw blood. Bella shuddered at the pleasurable feeling that shot through her. Tanya giggled at her girlfriend's reaction and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Get some sleep baby, you have a big day tomorrow."

Bella smiled contentedly, basking in the feel of her lover's refreshing temperature and allowing herself to be lulled to sleep to the soft icy caresses on her lower back.

The next morning Bella woke up alone in their bed, the sheets warm and the pillows smelling of her beautiful girlfriend. With a yawn and a stretch, she rolled herself out of the comfortable confines of the bed and sauntered into their en-suite bathroom. After a refreshing shower, she dressed in a pair of warm track pants and a shirt, tied her hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs.

The house was relatively silent as Bella walked down the stairs, humming quietly to herself. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she rounded into the living room where her family was murmuring to themselves almost silently. Tanya looked away from her sister and brought her eyes upon her mate as she sauntered in, a smile forming on her face as she took in the brunette's natural beauty, a beauty which vampire's couldn't compare to.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Tanya pulled Bella into a gentle hug, her worries instantly dissipating, "How's it feel to be twenty-four?"

"Same as it felt to be twenty-three." She placed a loving kiss on the blonde's lips and cupped her face sweetly when she noticed the strain in her posture. Her golden eyes that should have shined with happiness were now clouded with concern, the smile on her face once again turning into a slight frown despite the immortal's best efforts, "What's wrong?"

Irina laughed from her place in Laurent's lap, "Told you, didn't I?"

Tanya sighed as she grabbed her mate's hand and guided her over to the sofa chair, sitting down gracefully and pulling the brunette into her lap. Bella remained silent, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck and nuzzling her throat affectionately.

"You okay baby?" Bella straightened herself up and looked into the blonde's eyes softly.

Tanya sighed in response, "No not really. I got a call this morning from Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh?" She didn't seem to be all that affected by the blonde's comment.

Tanya drew her eyebrows together in confusion, wondering how she could be so indifferent when it came to the family who had practically destroyed her. The Denali's had always been so close to the Cullen's but after Tanya had discovered how they had treated Bella, how they had left her without even so much as a goodbye, it saddened her greatly and she had subtly distanced her coven from them.

Bella was her mate and she was furious at how Edward had lied and manipulated her, dismissing her feelings and decisions so heartlessly. It pained her to see such a kind family show themselves to be the cruel monsters they were portrayed to be, even if it was only for a moment.

A growl built in her chest but for the brunette's sake she pushed it back down, eyes closed and breathing deep. She sighed, opening her eyes to see the woman who held her heart, "They're in town and want to visit."

Bella froze and every vampire in the mansion heard the increase of her heartbeat, "Ah...shit."

"Yeah my thoughts exactly. I really am sorry Bella but I couldn't say no, Carlisle is a dear friend of ours." Her hands found their way under the shirt to caress the soft skin of Bella's back, "They wanted to visit today but I convinced them that tomorrow would be better what with it being your birthday and all."

"Your relationship with them shouldn't suffer because of me Tanya. I have no hard feelings against them...I mean it led me to you didn't it?" Bella smiled softly and kissed her, "I can't speak for Charlie though, I'm afraid he may just pull his gun out on Edward."

"Charlie will be the last of _his_ worries," Tanya growled threateningly, eyes darkening minutely, "As soon as I see that arrogant arse, I'm going to beat the shit out of him for how he treated you."

Bella giggled, "You do that baby." She kissed her tenderly as she grabbed the phone and placed it in the vampire's hands, "Call Carlisle back and tell him they're more than welcome to drop by later on. I have to prepare my parents for their arrival; try to convince Charlie not to shoot Edward."

"Good luck with that sweetheart. Like any father, Charlie is protective of his little girl and unfortunately Edward hurt you deeply. That boy doesn't stand a chance at your father's forgiveness." Carmen strolled in from the kitchen, a tea towel in her hands and a smile on her face, "Now come eat your breakfast, those eggs are getting cold as we speak."

"Yes mum..." Bella drawled out with a roll of her eyes, a light-hearted smile adorning her face. She pecked Tanya's lips quickly and got to her feet, looking pointedly at the phone, "Call him."

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled regardless, "Yes baby I'm sure, stop stalling."

As Tanya called the Cullen's Bella made her way into the kitchen, hopping up onto a stool and giving her thanks to Carmen. She ate her eggs slowly, savouring the flavour, all the while sipping away at her hot coffee in between.

"Good morning dear," Eleazar appeared behind Carmen, wrapping her in his arms and placing a kiss on the back of her neck. Bella continued to eat, her eyes flickering over the newspaper on the bench like every other morning. Eleazar cleared his throat to get her attention, smiling politely as she looked up, "Happy twenty-fourth birthday Bella."

Bella grinned, "Thank you but it's just a birthday, nothing important."

Eleazar laughed and shook his head, "You've said that every year for the last four years, did you know that?"

"Yeah I know, it's like tradition or something." Bella joked as she got to her feet, clapping the older vampire on the shoulder, "Can't break tradition right?"

"Indeed, tradition should never be broken." Eleazar smiled and motioned toward the living room, "Tanya is done speaking with Carlisle and I do believe your parent's flight arrives in about an hour. You'd best be on your way if you want to meet them."

Bella nodded with a smile to Eleazar, thanked Carmen for breakfast and headed upstairs to change into something warmer. Once she was dressed appropriately, teeth cleaned and hair tied, she met Tanya in the hall with a kiss before they set off toward Garrett's jeep.

"You know, where lucky that Kate and Garrett went on holidays because I doubt he'd let you drive his precious jeep if he were here."

Tanya helped her mate up into the jeep, appearing at the driver's side within a mere second. She pulled herself into the cab without much effort and smirked at Bella as the massive machine rumbled to life.

"Boys and their toys!" Tanya giggled, her mischievous gaze locking on Bella's, "Did you know that Garrett has a stash of naughty toys he likes to play with?" The look of utter disgust on Bella's face made her laugh harder as she put the jeep in reverse and began to back out of the garage, "Honestly Bella when I do end up changing you, you're going to wish to have human hearing again. It's quite disturbing having to hear them when their fu-"

"Stop, that's fucking gross so please feel free not to _ever _bring that up again." Bella pleaded as she scrunched her face up distastefully, "I do not want to know about our family's sex lives."

Tanya laughed, bringing the jeep into first and giving her mate a loving grin, "Aw baby, sometimes you're just too cute for words, you know that?"

"Yeah yeah," She grumbled, her lips twitching into a grin despite herself. She slapped the vampire's arm, even though she knew she would barely feel it, "Get driving otherwise we're going to be late."

Tanya grinned and pressed down on the accelerator, "Vampire's are never late baby."

x-o-x

Renee and Charlie had taken an instant liking to Tanya when they embraced outside the airport, smiles on their faces as they finally met the beauty who held their daughter's heart.

Bella could see it though, even as she introduced her girlfriend to them, that her parents were suspicious of the blonde woman. She did after all have a cunning resemblance to the Cullen's and Bella knew that a believable explanation would be needed without exposing her family for what they really were.

Tanya and Renee hit it off without trouble, much to Bella's relief and their conversation quickly turned to the latest fashions trends out on the market. Talk of shopping trips came soon after and that was Bella's cue to pull back with her father to a safer distance.

The brunette glanced at her father through the corner of her eye, taking in his appearance with a small smile. He was without a doubt looking so much livelier than the last time she had seen him. The grey hairs that tinged his thick brown hair somehow made him look wiser, moustache trimmed and face shaved clean. His relationship with Sue had affected him in the best way and it saddened the brunette to know that her father had been so lonely beforehand.

It was his expression now that caused for concern.

"You okay dad? You look a little dazed." Bella observed gently, taking note of her father's almost distant expression.

Charlie came to a stop, placing his hand on Bella's arm so she did the same. He sighed softly, a happy smile on his face, "I guess I am a little dazed, you have quite the catch there kiddo and you seem really happy. It's nice to see you smile and actually mean it."

Bella could only blush and smile thankfully at her father, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. She buried her face in his chest, revelling in the safety his arms provided, the safety of a father's arms.

"Thank you dad..." She hesitated for a moment, looking into his eyes with what could only be described as guilt, "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through in the past, I won't ever put you through that again...I promise."

"I know you won't and personally I don't think Tanya would ever hurt you the way _Edward _did." Charlie sneered his name, a flash of anger coursing through his veins at the mere mention of the boy, "If I ever get my hands on him, I swear I will castrate his pale arse."

Bella chuckled nervously knowing full well that he wasn't bluffing but instead of replying, she grabbed his arm and tugged him along, "Come on dad, let's not get caught up in the past yeah? I'm happy with Tanya, mum's happy with Phil and your happy with Sue, that's all that matters."

"Sorry." He apologised, his expression bashful as they followed after Renee and Tanya. He tilted his head to the side curiously, brown eyes taking in the form of the blonde vampire ahead of him, "She looks an awful lot like the Cullen's...guess it tugged at your old man's memories."

Bella giggled and swiped his arm, "You aren't that old dad."

They arrived at the jeep, smiling when they caught Tanya and Renee laughing and embracing as though they were old friends. Tanya held out her hand to help Renee into the passenger side and closed the door gently once she was in.

Smiling sheepishly, she turned to her girlfriend and Charlie, "Sorry, you'll have to sit in the back."

Bella shrugged, kissed the blonde's cheek and hauled herself into the back seat, laughing as she watched Charlie stumble his way up behind her.

"Jesus Christ this is one huge piece of machinery," He grumbled in what could have been described as awe. He rose an eyebrow at his daughter as Tanya made her way over to the driver's side, "This your girl's car?"

"Nope, it's her brother-in-laws. He's out of town with his wife."

The brunette opted to look out the window with a smile as Tanya gunned the massive machine and took off toward the house. When they arrived back at the house, Bella introduced her parents to Carmen and Eleazar, Tanya's 'parents', before the blonde introduced her sister Irina and her husband Laurent.

As soon as Charlie and Renee had left to settle into their separate rooms, Tanya threw a giggling Bella over her shoulder and disappeared into their bedroom. With a wicked grin on her face, the older woman tossed her on the bed and pounced.

"My parents are across the hall!" Bella giggled breathlessly, her girlfriend's mouth attacking her throat in the most pleasurable way.

Tanya pulled back, eye's darkened in arousal as she teased her lover's lips with her tongue, "Better be quiet then."

Two hours later the couple descended the stairs hand in hand, both smiling sweetly at the other as they sat themselves on the couch. Renee and Charlie followed soon after, dressed in clean clothes and looking much more refreshed then they had been after their flight.

"Gosh it's quiet down here," Renee observed as she sat herself comfortably on the couch across from them. Making room for Charlie, she gave her daughter's girlfriend a smile, "Did your family go out?"

Tanya nodded, "Yes, they wanted to say goodbye but decided to let you settle into your rooms in peace. They went to get some last minute things for Bella's party."

Bella groaned, "I told you I didn't want one Tan."

Her girlfriend grinned and placed a kiss on her hand, "Yeah but I'm your girlfriend so I have every right to give you a birthday party and besides, it'll only be _family_."

Bella narrowed her eyes at the way she had said family, realising with an inward groan the hidden meaning behind the blonde's words. She knew that there was no point putting it off any longer. Tanya hadn't outright said it but her eyes spoke volumes. Family referred to not only their family but also their extended family; the Cullen's.

Bella nodded subtly and kissed her girlfriends cheek before turning back to her parents, "Okay so there's something I have to tell you both...and I need you to try and be understanding about it all, okay?"

Renee pursed her lips suspiciously, glancing between the two girls and giving her a reluctant nod, "Alright, we'll try to be understanding. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it sound."

"What's the matter kiddo?" Charlie clasped his hands together, trying to contain his unease as he glanced between the two young women much like his ex-wife, "With the way your acting, I'd think one of you got pregnant."

Bella blushed and hid her face in her girlfriend's shoulder, "Goddamn dad, you're making me blush like a teenager!"

Tanya giggled delightedly and pat the brunette's head affectionately but her eyes remained on Charlie, "Neither of us is pregnant, I assure you Charlie."

"Well good." He adjusted his collar awkwardly, his eyes filled with curiosity, "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Bella composed herself almost immediately as her girlfriend wrapped an arm around her shoulders, placing a reassuring kiss on her temple, "Its fine baby, just tell them."

Renee narrowed her eyes slightly at that and she cast her ex-husband an unsure expression, one that mirrored his precisely. Bella's leg bounced nervously but otherwise her body remained calm and collected.

Bella took a deep calming breath and gave her parents a suddenly determined look, "Tanya is Edward's cousin."

_XxXxXxXx_

_There's part one! Hope you guys liked it, let me know in a review :)  
Next part should be up in a week or so depending on school work and shit. I hope you guys stick with this because there will be some lesbian action later on._

_Review please.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pleasant Surprise – PART TWO**

**A/N - Hey guys! Let me start off by saying that the response to the 1st part was amazing! I was thrilled when I checked my email and saw how many people had reviewed, favourited and alerted this story :) So thank you so much for the support, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

**I'd hoped to have this posted earlier but schools been an absolute bitch, so I apologise. Anyways I finally got this one up but the next one may take longer than a week so I hope you'll stick with me :)**

**Enough of my useless blabbing, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

"I'm sorry, come again?" Charlie spluttered.

Bella shifted in her seat nervously and gave her father a timid grin, determination seemingly having disappeared, "Tanya is Edward's cousin?"

Charlie clenched his jaw angrily, face flustered as he tried desperately to reign in the anger that surged through him, knuckles turning white as he fisted his hands at his sides. Renee remained silent but Bella knew her mother well enough to see that she too wasn't happy about the news. The brunette couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her mother look so angry, her happy and care-free smile no longer visible. Renee fisted her hands by her sides much like Charlie was and cast her narrowed eyes to the ceiling in an attempt to keep her vicious thoughts to herself.

Bella cleared her throat anxiously while at the same time glancing to her girlfriend, begging her silently for help. Tanya shook her head and leant into her ear, placing a tender kiss on the lobe.

"Be patient sweetheart." She whispered.

Both of the younger women looked up at the sound of Renee's loud exhale, Bella nervous and Tanya curious as to how the older woman would react. The blonde knew the rational response would be for Renee and Charlie to lose complete control of their temper and go off at both Tanya and Bella. But humans were unpredictable, so their reaction was unknown to the vampire.

"I really don't know what to say," All three women were surprised to hear Charlie voice his opinion first, chocolate coloured eyes hard as he gave the blonde a firm glare, "Are you taking advantage of my daughter? Because I swear if you're anything like that dickhead of a boy-"

"Charlie enough," Renee scolded firmly, eyes daring him to interrupt her. He growled under his breath but otherwise remained silent, watching as his ex-wife turned to Tanya apologetically, "Don't take any notice of Charlie; he's just a cranky old bastard."

Charlie jumped to his feet, eyes piercing furiously through his ex wife's own gaze, "Excuse me? I think I have every right to be fucking angry! You didn't have to see our girl every day after what that prick did to her!"

Bella glanced between her parents awkwardly, unsure of how to react to having them fight. She had never been witness to their arguments before or even after the divorce and if this was any indication of what they were like, then she was glad she hadn't. The brunette subconsciously pressed herself closer to her girlfriend, releasing a shaky breath at the same time. She didn't want to see them argue, especially over her but there was no way she was about to get in between them.

Renee glared at her ex-husband with undisguised annoyance, "That may very well be the case Charlie but that doesn't give you the right to lash out at Tanya over it. It isn't her fault that she's related to that arsehole."

"Understatement of the year..." He grumbled back angrily before glancing at the blonde. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair, "I'm sorry Tanya."

Tanya shrugged carelessly as he sat back down, a smile on her face, "Don't sweat it. I know more than anyone what an arsehole Edward is, believe me."

Bella's jealousy flared at the thought of her girlfriend having lusted after the bronze haired vampire, but more than that she hated the fact that he had hurt her by refusing her. Tanya had admitted to her one night just how undesirable Edward had made her feel by rejecting her repeatedly, herself believing that there had to be something wrong with her for him to do it. He had made her feel as though she were less then he was, as though he were far too superior to have tried a relationship with her. Edward had made Tanya feel unworthy of love and intimate affections and that didn't sit well with the brunette.

Having seen the sadness in her lover's gaze that night, Bella had showered her with a renewed sense of love and devotion, pleasuring her in ways that only the human could.

It may have been a horrible thought but for once she was grateful that Edward had been so attached to his virtue and had relentlessly denied Tanya. She could barely stomach the thought of the bronze haired vampire having ever laid hands on any part of her girlfriend's body. Tanya was hers to touch, hers to caress and hers to love. Tanya wasn't proud of her conquests over the span of her life but when she had admitted to having had hundreds of lovers to Bella, both human and vampire, it hadn't bothered the brunette at all.

Tanya was beautiful, seductive and so many other wonderful things and Bella loved her far too much to have worried about her ex-lovers. But the brunette knew without a doubt that things would have been different had Edward been in that category of ex-lovers.

As though sensing the brunette's thoughts, the blonde pat her lover's thigh reassuringly, golden eyes glancing briefly at her before the vampire gave her full attention to older humans in the room.

"I know how he treated Bella and I will never forgive him for that but the fact of the matter is, he is still family regardless of the fact that we aren't related by blood." Tanya held the brunette's hand gently between her own, "Unfortunately they are in town and will be visiting today. I don't expect you to be polite to them but you will have to tolerate them for my parent's sake."

Renee looked at her daughter in concern, "And you're alright with them visiting on your birthday?"

Bella shrugged, "I live here mum, so they would have visited eventually anyways."

"But are you _okay_ with it?" Charlie ground out through clenched teeth, closing his eyes in frustration when he registered her small nod, "How can you be okay with it? Edward destroyed you Bella, how can you forgive him for that?"

She narrowed her eyes at his assumption, "I never said I forgave him, personally I couldn't give a shit about them visiting. I'm actually looking forward to seeing his face when he finds out I'm in love with Tanya."

Tanya chuckled heartily, "Oh yes that's going to be classic!"

"Yes...well," Renee sighed reluctantly, the anger still present in her eyes, "When can we expect them?"

Tanya grinned and listened easily to the sounds that bathed the surrounding property, the sound of three purring cars approaching from the turn off point to their drive way.

"I'd say probably 5 minutes or so." Tanya gave them an apologetic smile, "Try not to be too hard on them please."

"Our qualm isn't with the Cullen family, it's with Edward. And I'll be damned if I'm going to be polite to that little shit." Charlie's hand automatically went to his belt, where he would usually have had his gun, "Too bad I don't have my bloody gun..."

_It's a shame it wouldn't even dint him_, Bella thought with an inward smirk. Instead she smiled and shook her head, "Now now dad. Let's not be like that okay? Try to be civil at the very least. If not for the Denali's then do it for me. Please? Edward means absolutely nothing to me anymore and that's not going to change anytime soon."

He hesitated as he took in his daughter's words, sighing heavily in defeat soon after, "Okay...I'll be civil for you but only because it's your birthday." He ran a hand through his hair and got to his feet, "I need a coffee."

Without another word he made his way into the kitchen, heavy boots clapping on the tiled floor almost angrily. Renee sighed and gave the two girls an apologetic smile. She stood slowly, "I could do with one as well, what about you girls?"

"No thank you Renee. Bella?"

The brunette in question shook her head, "No thanks mum."

Tanya remained silent until Renee disappeared around the corner, grinning mischievously once she had, the blonde hooked her hands under Bella's thighs and lifted her effortlessly into her lap. Bella giggled as she straddled her girlfriend and placed her hands around her neck, almost moaning as Tanya gave her arse a tender squeeze, "Do you know how sexy you are when you're angry? Dear god, if you could smell my arousal right now! I'm having a hard time keeping my hands to myself in front of your parents." Tanya grinned and squeezed a little rougher, "Do you know what I want to do to you right now?"

The human's heart rate sped up despite herself and the sweet perfume that was her arousal wafted deliciously up the vampire's nose, "What do you want to do to me baby?"

Tanya inhaled deeply, letting loose a quiet guttural moan and brought her dark gaze to her lover's, "I want to lay you down on this couch...right here," The vampire did exactly that and gently laid the brunette against the cushions, gazing down at her in hunger. The blonde ran a finger along the waist band of her track pants, dipping slightly, "I want to bury my face between your legs and lick your sweet pussy until you scream my name to the high heavens."

The brunette moaned loudly at her girlfriend's words, tugging her down so that the vampire's body covered her own entirely. Tanya didn't hold back and quickly brought her mouth to her lover's, kissing her for all she was worth. Her blonde hair spilled over them, curtaining their dancing tongues from prying eyes as hands groped desperately and hips thrust subtly to their own rhythm.

To both of the lovers surprise it was Bella who managed to regain some of her control and common sense back, reluctantly realising that now was neither the time nor the place. Her human body craved the blonde's gentle touch, her heart thrummed frantically with her need and her panties dampened drastically with each passing second but she knew they needed to stop. Nothing killed the mood like thinking of your parents.

With a groan of frustration, the human brought her hand to her lover's shoulder and pushed roughly with the knowledge that the vampire wouldn't feel it otherwise. Tanya reluctantly pulled her mouth from Bella's, dark eyes peering down at her with growing frustration.

Bella's face was flushed, heart pounding within her ribs frantically, "My parents Tan," She panted quietly, reaching up to run her hands through the golden locks above her, "We need to stop."

The blonde sighed heavily, eyes rolling in her head as she collapsed on her girlfriend. She nuzzled the human's throat almost pleadingly, "I hate you. Do you know that?"

The brunette chuckled breathlessly and continued to run her petite fingers through her girlfriend's hair, "I love you too baby, now get off me before Renee or Charlie walks in."

"Too late," Bella froze as her mother's amused voice rang through the otherwise quiet room, startling the vampire at the same moment. Both of the younger women hesitantly looked over to where Renee stood, smirk on her slightly aged face, "Having fun girls?"

The brunette blushed horribly while the blonde above her giggled, "Oh Renee we definitely did! We could do with a few more minutes though."

"Tanya!" Bella gasped in mortification, eyes wide and mouth agape. The blonde grinned and pecked her lips quickly, jumping backwards as the human's hand shot out with the intention of causing harm. The brunette glared at her giggling girlfriend as she got back into a sitting position on the couch, "Don't do that in front of my mother."

Renee chuckled as she strolled in, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Relax Bella, do you honestly think I'm ignorant of the fact that you have sex with Tanya?" Renee sat down opposite them and took another sip from her coffee, peering at them over her coffee mug, "You don't need to be embarrassed about showing your affections for each other in front of us."

"I know...its just awkward okay? You're my mother." The brunette smiled apologetically at Renee, and clasped her hands together in her lap, "I'm not embarrassed about the fact that Tanya and I have sex but...I don't need to rub in your face or Charlie's for that matter."

Her mother understood and gave her a small smile and a nod, "That's fine sweetheart but just keep what I said in mind." She placed her coffee mug on the table, "Your father and I love you and we just want you to be happy. Tanya makes you happy so why hide that?"

It was then that Charlie came back in, a beer in his hand and a scowl on his face. He switched the sports channel on and sat down in the sofa chair with a sigh. It was only when the silence continued that he glanced over at his daughter and her amused girlfriend, "Did I miss something?"

Tanya laughed, "No not at all Charlie." She eyed the beer in his hand with a grin, "Coffee good?"

He shrugged sheepishly and tipped the bottle in her direction, "Needed something stronger than coffee."

She nodded with a smile and Charlie looked back to the game satisfied that he wasn't about to get chastised for helping himself. Renee on the other hand watched with a small smile as the tall blonde woman pulled Bella into her lap, wrapping her in a gentle and loving embrace as though her daughter were a fragile piece of art.

"They're here." Tanya whispered the words into the brunette's ear and hugged her closer to her body.

When the front door swung open the atmosphere changed almost immediately. The three human's were oblivious to their own scents and the reactions those scents had to unsuspecting vampires...but Tanya wasn't. She heard the shocked inhaled breaths, felt the quake of their quiet growls when that one particular scent registered immediately in their minds; Bella's unique scent.

She could practically see their faces now. The blonde grinned at the visual.

For a few seconds none of the three human's registered the Cullen's arrival but once they had, the scene shifted immediately from a content gathering to one of intense anxiousness. Charlie's face hardened immediately as he sat forward in the chair, preparing for the confrontation that he knew was unavoidable. After all, they had hurt his daughter immensely and Edward wouldn't be leaving without knowing just how badly he had fucked up and hurt his daughter.

Renee simply inhaled deeply, crossed her legs and set her expression into one of passiveness as she awaited their arrival.

Bella didn't even tense as she registered the front door open, opting instead to snuggle closer into her girlfriends lap. Tanya hummed in anticipation and kissed her mates forehead lovingly, listening as the vampires walked cautiously down the hallway toward them.

Time seemed to stand still as the family of seven vampires tip-toed behind the Denali's, following them into the living room where Tanya and the three humans were seated. All seven of the Cullen's seemed to freeze at the same moment, gasps wrenching from their throats as their eyes landed on the brunette perched happily in the coven leader's lap.

Carmen and Eleazar simply took a seat beside the content couple as though nothing were out of the ordinary, which for them it wasn't, while Irina and Laurent smirked in silent amusement and leant up against the wall to the side.

Tanya's instincts demanded that she stand before the larger coven and greet them like a leader should but she knew that to the older humans it would raise questions, questions she technically wasn't allowed to answer. Instead she allowed her gaze to settle on that of Edward Cullen's, a taunting smirk finding its way onto her face as she registered the confusion and disbelief that swirled within his.

Eleazar knew the responsibility was his and cleared his throat calmly, "I'm sure you all remember Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer?"

As though only just noticing them, each of the Cullen's spared them a glance, eyes widening slightly before turning their confused gaze back to the blonde and the brunette who snuggled together intimately on the couch.

"And of course you remember Bella." Eleazar smiled awkwardly, eyes dancing with nervousness.

Carmen sensing the awkwardness and wanting nothing to do with it, grabbed her husband's hand and stood at a careful human pace. She smiled at both Renee and Charlie, taking in their tense posture with concern, "Charlie, Renee? Perhaps you would like to come for a walk? I haven't showed you our beautiful yard yet, you'll absolutely adore it."

Neither Renee nor Charlie were stupid and reluctantly took the hint, standing to their feet and hesitantly following the married couple. With one last glance at their daughter, they both disappeared around the corner and not a minute later the backdoor closed quietly, signalling their departure.

Nobody seemed to move and Bella began to grow irritated at the lack of response from those she had once called family. Tanya stroked her back lovingly to calm her but her eyes remained on Edward, watching the emotions flicker across his face with amusement as she replayed every touch, caress and kiss she had shared with Bella.

She made sure to keep any thoughts of her girlfriend's naked body from her mind, not wanting the mind reader to see what was reserved for her eyes only.

Disbelief, shock, hurt, anger, fury, embarrassment, humiliation, disgust; there were so many emotions running through him but the one she could read the clearest was his anger.

Tanya nudged Bella gently and together they got to their feet, fingers entwined as they stood close by one another. Whether it was for support, comfort or protection, it didn't seem matter.

"Hello again Cullen's, it's been far too long." Tanya broke the silence and smiled, waiting for a response but getting none in return. Their eyes were focused on Bella and it seemed that nothing was about to break their concentration or lack thereof.

Bella giggled, "Vampire's in shock? Well I'll be fucked."

All seven pairs of eyes widened significantly at the crude word, mouths parting in disbelief as Tanya merely laughed and nodded in agreement, "Can't say I've seen anything like it before."

Carlisle stepped forth, eyes full of confusion and movement uncontrolled, "I...I'm confused."

He didn't know what else to say, he seemed to be unable to speak. Tanya grinned in amusement as did Bella, both of their eyes shifting between all seven of the Cullen's but never staying on one for too long.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Tanya shook her head in amusement and pulled Bella closer to her body. She glanced at the bronze haired vampire who had manipulated her sweet brunette and grinned smugly, "This is Bella..._my_ mate."

That did it.

The house shook with Edward's snarl and gone was the gentlemen they had all once known and the boy Bella had stupidly allowed to manipulate her and deceive her, the boy she had once found perfectly attractive.

"You dirty, filthy whore!" His fisted his hands, body trembling with nothing but raw hatred. He glared scathingly at the grinning blonde who had HIS mate in her arms, willing the blonde to burn to ash, "How dare you? You conniving, manipulative-"

Irina growled warningly, "Finish that sentence arsehole and I'll kick you out myself! Understood?"

Both she and Laurent came to stand behind Tanya and the brunette, black eyes trained on the arrogant and disrespectful vampire with undisguised contempt. They bared their teeth in warning and squared their shoulders defensively, daring him to continue his sentence.

Edward cared nothing for respect and snarled in defiance, lunging for the blonde woman. It was then that Carlisle snapped out of his state of shock, quickly racing in front of his eldest son to block his path. He braced his hands against his son's shoulders as Emmett appeared behind the out of control vampire, wrapping him in a vice-like grip.

Edward hissed and growled threateningly but neither took notice.

"Enough!" Carlisle ordered, standing up straighter to block Edward's view of the other coven, his eyes hard and dangerous. Edward faltered slightly but hissed once more, seemingly unaffected, "Edward enough! This is not like you. Emmett take your brother far from this house and the three humans until he has calmed down. Jasper you go with them." Carlisle pointed at his eldest son with a stern expression, "I will join you shortly. Behave until then."

Jasper took a hold of Edward's arm, pushing out wave after wave of calm until he felt his brother slacken slightly. With Emmett's help, they both dragged a struggling Edward out the front door and into the forest.

Carlisle turned around, his eyes still hard as he glared at the coven leader opposite him, "What is the meaning of this Tanya?"

Tanya narrowed her eyes in warning, "Watch your tongue old friend because I won't hesitate in kicking you out of _my _house."

The two leaders' continued to glare at one another, neither prepared to back down and allow the other control. The brunette sighed and stroked her girlfriend's hand softly, "Tanya be nice."

"I am being nice. I'm giving him an option." She didn't break her gaze from the blonde male.

Bella rolled her eyes and stepped in front of her blonde, successfully blocking the vampire's view of the others and subsequently breaking her eye contact with Carlisle. Tanya growled and cast her eyes into the brown ones of her mate, telling her without words to move. But Bella was stubborn.

"No Tanya. Remember what you told me earlier? Carlisle is a friend of yours, so please don't do anything you'll regret."

Tanya kept up her gaze stubbornly but sighed in defeat when she realised she would never win against her mate. She loved her to much for that. Bella smiled and kissed her softly before turning around and allowing the blonde to wrap her arms around her from behind. More so for the vampire's sake then her own.

Tanya nuzzled the back of her neck contentedly, inhaling her scent and calming her temper.

Bella smiled at the remainder of the Cullen's and relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace, "Long time no see."

Carlisle clenched his jaw but his eyes softened as they landed on the brunette, "Bella...I don't know what to say. I've never been speechless before."

"Well a hello would be nice, I mean it has been six whole years."

Tanya reluctantly released her girlfriend from her embrace and no sooner had she let her go, had her mate been practically tackled to the ground by an overly excited Alice. Alice squealed and cried, and laughed, and giggled and Bella couldn't help but do the exact same as she hugged her best friend. Only difference being that Bella actually had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Bella! I've missed you so much! I totally didn't see this coming! You look amazing! Is that designer clothing?" Alice continued to ramble even after she had pulled back, a wide smile on her pixie like face.

Bella could only laugh and hold up her hand, "Whoa there girl, I can't understand a word your saying!"

Alice stopped almost immediately before squealing once more and hugging her again, bouncing on the spot, "I've missed you so much Bella!"

The others watched on in amusement, worries momentarily forgotten as they watched the scene play out. Even Rosalie sported a small smile, insignificant compared to the others.

When Alice had finally forced herself to pull away, Esme was waiting not far behind, smiling in delight at the beautiful brunette, "Oh Bella, it's been far too long!"

Bella happily wrapped her arms around the motherly vampire, hugging her ferociously as she relished in the feeling of the familiar arms around her. A sense of belonging washed through her and it was only now that she realised just how much she had missed the overly caring vampire.

"I missed you Esme, especially your hugs. Nothing can beat one of your hugs." Bella murmured softly as she inhaled the vampire's sweet scent. It was so calming and pure that she couldn't help but do it again, "You smell good too. I missed that."

Esme giggled softly and pulled back, stroking the brunette's cheek lovingly, "Oh sweetie, I missed you too. You look lovely dear, absolutely beautiful. You've gone and grown up on me."

Laurent scoffed in amusement, "In more ways than one..."

Tanya growled in warning at her sister's mate when she noticed Bella blush, "Don't embarrass her Laurent. Honestly, I haven't seen her blush as much as she has done today."

"It is pretty funny though huh?" Irina mused, admiring the blush on the human's face with intrigue, "I haven't seen her blush in years. It's cute."

Bella giggled and sent her mate's sister a flirtatious wink, "I'd say you were cute too but that's definitely not the case. Laurent showed me an amazingly sexy photo that just shoots cute right out the window."

Irina's eyes widened and Tanya laughed loudly, slapping Laurent on the back, "Oh you are in so much trouble!"

Laurent retreated slowly, hands up in surrender as his wife growled and glared at him, "You showed Bella naked pictures of me?"

"What? No, of course not! You weren't naked."

Bella scoffed and a smile found its way onto her face, "Might as well have been naked. If I weren't so in love with Tanya's amazing arse, I'd have trouble keeping my hands off yours Irina."

Irina smiled at the compliment, husband forgotten, as she danced over and wrapped the brunette in a hug, "Aww you're just so sweet Bella." She pulled back, smile morphed into an amused smirk, "And you can touch my arse whenever you like sweet cheeks."

Bella simply smiled smugly and kissed Irina's cheek, tapping the vampire's arse for added effect. Irina let out a playful moan but ruined it by laughing half way through, a wide smile on her face. Tanya rolled her eyes at their antics and stepped up beside her mate when she noticed Rosalie make a move toward the brunette.

Bella's smile faltered but with her girlfriend beside her, she managed to stop her body from trembling at the sight of Cullen who had never been fond of her and quite frankly scared the living shit out of her.

Rosalie didn't say anything at first and instead brought her gaze onto Tanya, beautiful golden eyes narrowed. They stared each other off for no longer than five seconds before Rosalie shifted her gaze onto the brunette, "You always were a magnet for danger Bella. Though I will admit it's nice to hear that your heart still beats."

That was the nicest comment that Bella could hope for from the blonde Cullen and chose to give her a nod rather than reply. It wouldn't be wise to mention that she didn't plan to stay human for much longer.

Rosalie took her place at Alice's side, choosing to ignore the disappointed glare sent her way. She crossed her arms and picked at her perfect nails as though inspecting an imperfection there, seemingly ignoring everything else going on around her.

Carlisle cleared his throat and gave Tanya a hard stare, "I believe an explanation is in order."

Tanya sneered but otherwise kept the malice from her tone, "Now is not the time, I'm afraid Carlisle. As you very well noticed, Charlie and Renee are outside this minute growing angrier and angrier. They will no doubt have something to say to each of you. When and where they chose to do that is not of my concern."

Shame flittered across each of their faces and reluctantly Rosalie lowered her arms to her sides. Esme cupped Carlisle's face lovingly, placing a tender kiss on his lips as she murmured something privately to him. It seemed to have the desired effect as his eyes softened, his posture relaxed and a small smile formed on his face.

"Of course love." Carlisle then glanced at the blonde coven leader across from him and gave her a tight smile, "Perhaps my family and I should book a couple of rooms at the hotel for our stay?"

Tanya sighed and shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous. There are more than enough rooms here for you to stay in. This is a mansion for goodness sakes."

"Though that may be..." He murmured awkwardly, adjusting the collar of his shirt, "We don't want to make you uncomfortable." His eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Actually if you don't mind my asking Bella, why are Charlie and Renee here?"

"It's my twenty-forth birthday and due to work, I couldn't fly out to see them. That's way too many flights for my liking." Bella physically shuddered at the thought of being stuck on those planes for hours. The sweat, the heat, the old leering men who smelt like stale urine...that was definitely something she wanted to avoid.

"Oh, well happy birthday then my dear." Carlisle smiled warmly but his discomfort was obvious and Tanya couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"You needn't worry about Charlie and Renee. Though Edward is a different story entirely, I wouldn't allow them to be alone with him. Our secret would be revealed when the bullet shattered against him." Tanya stroked Bella's lower back gently, ignoring the shame on that showed on the Cullen's faces, "I believe it would be best to have the discussion about how this came to be after Charlie and Renee fly out tomorrow night. Today is my mate's birthday and we want to celebrate in a happy environment, so I would suggest that you talk some sense into your son."

"I will speak with him but I can make no promises."

Tanya growled, "If he cannot behave then he leaves. I will not have him ruining Bella's birthday. This is our house, not his and he will not make my mate uncomfortably. Is that understood Carlisle?"

Carlisle narrowed his eyes but otherwise gave a stiff nod. He placed his hand on Esme's back and guided her toward the stairs, "I will leave through the bedroom window upstairs so that Charlie and Renee believe us to be settling in."

Irina glided forth with a small smile, hand placed in Laurent's larger one, "We'll show you to your rooms." Irina grinned over her shoulder at the brunette beside her sister, "Wouldn't want you accidently going into the happy couple's room and finding their stash of naughty toys."

The Cullen's didn't know how to react, staring at their cousin with disbelieving eyes.

Tanya chuckled quietly at both her sisters teasing and the expression on the other coven's faces, wrapping her arms around the grinning brunette, "You're just jealous that our toys are better than yours."

Alice's giggle rang through the room, hand over her mouth as she tried desperately to muffle it.

"I don't need any goddamn toys because my husband has the real thing." Irina poked her tongue out, wriggling it around suggestively in her sister's direction, "He is the king of pussy licking."

The dark skinned vampire smirked at the compliment, "Why thank you baby."

They kissed sweetly for a moment before Carlisle cleared his throat loudly from behind them, mouth downturned, "Can you show us to our rooms please?"

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice followed Irina and Laurent up the stairs, suitcases in hand and Alice with the only smile in place. Once they had disappeared from view Tanya turned to her girlfriend and gave her a loving kiss, "As you can see, we aren't as reserved as the Cullen family when it comes to our sex lives." She rolled her eyes, "They like to pretend that they're human and therefore cannot hear what others are doing in the privacy of their own rooms."

Bella pecked her lips once more, almost admonishingly, "Be nice Tanya. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Says the human." The blonde leant down and kissed her adoringly, hands cupping either side of her face, "But I love my sweet, beautiful human regardless."

"I love you more." The brunette murmured sweetly in response, smile gracing her features. She laced her fingers with the vampire's and tugged her toward the couch, settling comfortably in her lap, "So what are we going to do today?"

"For your birthday?"

"Yes obviously." Bella rolled her eyes with a grin.

The blonde placed a tender kiss on the back of her neck and hummed thoughtfully, "Your parents, you and I are going to go for a little trek through the forest to where your obscenely large present resides." Tugging the brunette's head backwards, she kissed her and successfully cut off the complaints she knew her girlfriend would make, "It's more for all of us rather than just you Bella, so please don't worry. I have something much more beautiful and special to give you later tonight."

"You don't need to buy me expensive presents Tanya, I only need you." Bella's words were whispered against the vampire's lips, chocolate coloured eyes peering devotionally into the golden ones, "I love you, not your money. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

"I know sweetheart and that is why what I plan on giving you tonight is so special. It didn't cost me a dime but at the same time it is worth more to me than any obscene amount of money could." Tanya pecked her lips once more before allowing the brunette to go back to her previous position, comfortably against her, "Trust me Bella, you'll absolutely adore it."

Both women sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, revelling in the peace and serenity that came with being in each other's arms. Warmth spread through the brunette's body, love swelling within her heart as the vampire placed small kisses on the back of her neck. She alternated between her lips and tongue, massaging the flesh in a loving gesture full of nothing but devotion.

The sensation proved to be too much and it was only when her girlfriend's ministrations stopped that Bella opened her eyes and groaned in annoyance. Tanya chuckled and pointed in the direction where the only other two humans had disappeared, "Your parents are back."

No sooner had she said the words, did Charlie and Renee walk through into the living room, frowns disappearing minutely as they took in the practically empty room.

They had expected at least some kind of confrontation with one of the Cullen family members.

Renee rose an eyebrow in her daughter's direction, asking silently as to where the Cullen's had disappeared to but got only a small smile in return. The smile calmed the mother's nerves slightly but still there was the nagging feeling that told her something was bothering her daughter, she just couldn't figure out what.

Charlie scratched his thick head of hair in confusion, craning his neck to look toward the staircase, "Where'd the Cullen's go off too?"

Tanya grinned at the clear disappointment in his tone and Renee rolled her eyes at her ex-husband's less then subtle antics.

Bella pointed toward the ceiling to indicate the spare rooms upstairs, giggling as Charlie grunted in something between displeasure and relief, collapsing on the sofa and picking up his unfinished beer from earlier.

"Bloody lucky, thought they'd run off again like cowards. They don't get to leave until I've torn into that little shit of a son of theirs."

He mumbled the bitter words under his breath but regardless, every vampire in the house heard them and Tanya could only let out an inward laugh, agreeing wholeheartedly.

_XxXxXx_

_Alright so I hope that was worth the wait :)  
I'd really love it if you left me a review telling me what you think and even if you've already reviewed, I'd love for you to leave me another one :)  
_

_Thanks for reading. R&R :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pleasant Surprise – PART THREE**

**A/N - Hey guys! I updated, finally :) Your reviews motivated me to get my arse moving and finish the chapter, so thank you all! School's been hectic and I haven't had time to write, so I apologise. Anyways the next chapter will probably be in a few weeks, I'll try to get it out before my half-yearly's but we'll see. Keep the reviews coming please :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Let me get this straight," Bella said slowly, a small smile finding its way onto her face. She turned to her smug looking girlfriend, taking the vampire's hand in her own, "You brought a heated pool, had it shipped to your property _and _built a pool house to shelter it from the weather?"

Tanya shrugged with a smile, "Exactly but like I said, it benefits the entire family."

The blonde vampire looked over at her girlfriend's parents, gracing them with a stunningly beautiful smile, "So what do you think? Was it worth all the trouble?"

Charlie laughed and tore his gaze from the extravagant building to instead grin at Tanya, "I think you have too much money. Great taste but too much money."

She shrugged, "Probably but I like spending it on Bella. Someone as beautiful and sweet as your daughter deserves only the best." Winking at Bella, she smiled, "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

The brunette rolled her eyes with a smile, pulling the vampire into an affectionate embrace. She rested her head on Tanya's shoulder and whispered her thanks before pulling back and taking the vampire's hand once more, "Let's go check it out, baby."

Tanya smiled at the eager expression on her girlfriend's face and led her toward the glass panel door, Charlie and Renee following not too far behind.

x-o-x

When Tanya led the Swan family back into the warmth of the Denali mansion, they were greeted by an expectant Irina. Her hands were clasped at her front as she rocked back and forth on her heels, a large grin on her face.

"So what do you think sweet cheeks?" Bella's smile widened at the nickname and without conscious thought, the human raced over and jumped in the other vampire's arms. Irina laughed and caught her easily, "I take it you liked it then?"

"Yes!" The brunette pulled her head back and forced a scowl on her face. She poked the vampire's chest accusingly, "You knew and you didn't tell me and I don't think that was very nice." The scowl slipped from her face and was replaced immediately with a smile as she hopped back onto the ground, "But I'm too happy to be angry at you, so I'll deal with you later."

Renee giggled and swiped her daughter's arm playfully, "Leave the poor woman alone Bella. Threats aren't very becoming of you."

The brunette merely smiled back at her mother, ignoring the giggle from her girlfriend and looked around curiously, "Where's Laurent? You too are usually joined at the hip."

"He went to pick up your cake. He wanted me to go with him but I wanted to stay and see what you thought of the pool." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "You didn't react how I thought you would though, which is a bit of a letdown. I was expecting the first words out of your mouth to be about how we spend too much money on you."

Tanya shoved her sister lightly with a grin, "Technically it was me who spent so much money on her, so quit bitching." She turned to the smiling brunette and cupped her face gently, pecking her lips, "And I'd buy you another pool if that's what you wanted."

"You'll spoil her with all of this 'showering her with pools' nonsense." Irina waved her hand dismissively, smile on her face as she sauntered off toward the kitchen, "You'll ruin her."

Charlie laughed, "Too late for that huh Bells?"

"Jeez why don't you all pick on the birthday girl...oh wait! You already were."

Renee giggled and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs casually, "Alright," She conceded, "No more picking on the birthday girl."

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase and for a moment Bella thought she'd pissed someone off until Emmett's grinning face popped around the corner, his massive body threatening to wedge itself in the doorway.

"But I wanna pick on the birthday girl," The burly vampire ran over, causing the floor to creak and the furniture to shake and wrapped the brunette in his arms. He swung her around for a few seconds, all the while grinning as she laughed in his ear, "Bells, I missed you!"

"I missed you too Emmett." He placed the human on her feet once more and smiled down at her. Bella grinned as she watched him subconsciously flex his muscles. She laughed at his typical male persona, "Still as huge as ever I see."

"Damn straight I am, I'd die without my amazing body!" He smirked proudly and flexed his biceps intentionally, "These guns drive the ladies crazy."

"You seem to forget that she doesn't like hairy apes like yourself Emmett. Bella likes hairless smooth skin, big breasts and sexy curves, not to mention my deliciously round arse." Charlie coughed awkwardly at Tanya's teasing, face blushing bright red as her intimate words registered in his brain.

That was his daughter she was talking about for goodness sake and he didn't need to hear about _that_.

All four of the other's laughed at his obvious discomfort, Tanya going so far as bestow him with her most flirtatious smile, "What? You don't find me attractive Charlie?"

He sputtered in what could only be described as embarrassment which subsequently led to Bella interjecting for Charlie's sake.

"Leave him alone Tanya and besides your body is for me to enjoy, not my father. So stop flirting with him." She may have been trying to help but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun doing it. Bella was usually the receiver for these types of things, so naturally she'd milk this situation for all it was worth.

If possible Charlie's face reddened even worse as he turned on his heel and practically raced for the kitchen, mumbling something about getting another beer.

Renee had been giggling mercilessly as she watched the scene play out, amused eyes peering up at her daughter, "I thought it was awkward talking about sex in front of us."

"Talking about it is nothing compared to having you catch us all flustered and panting on the couch. You said you wouldn't mind us being more affectionate with each other, so that's exactly what we're doing but through words rather than actions." Bella chuckled, "Could you imagine Charlie's reaction if it were the other way around?"

Emmett laughed loudly and clapped his hand on his knee, "Renee caught you and Tanya being all touchy feely? Man, that's classic!"

"No it was embarrassing." The brunette corrected in a grumble. She glared up at the burly vampire as he laughed, "What? How would you-" The brunette stopped herself when she realised what she was about to ask. It was ridiculous, the Cullen's were vampires so of course Esme had heard Emmett and Rosalie having sex and possibly even caught them in the act. In fact she'd probably heard all of her children while they were fucking. Bella physically shuddered at _that _thought, shaking her head, "You know what, never mind."

That was just too much information and she knew Emmett would happily share it.

Giggling at her girlfriend's obvious disgust, Tanya tugged on her girlfriend's arm gently and smiled as she motioned for the stairs, "How about we go change into some swimming costumes and go for a swim before we start the birthday bash? I haven't swam in the pool yet and I'm the sure the others would love to get out of the house. What do you say sweetheart?"

"Sure." The brunette shrugged and turned to her mother with a smile, taking Tanya's hand in her own, "What about you and Charlie? Do you want to come?"

Renee smiled, "I'd love to but I'm not so sure your father will come. I think there's a game on or something."

The brunette nodded with a roll of her eyes and when she opened her mouth to ask Emmett, the burly vampire smiled and bounded for the stairs. He didn't even need to be asked, "Awesome! I'm gonna go see if Rosie will wear her red bikini for me!"

Tanya rolled her eyes and led the brunette toward the staircase, following a safe distance behind Emmett, "We'll be back down in a moment Renee."

"There's no rush."

The two women walked at a leisurely pace up the staircase hand in hand and with smiles on their faces. They didn't speak and instead chose to enjoy their brief moment alone, strolling casually into their bedroom and closing the door behind them.

The brunette admired Tanya as she tugged her bottoms to the floor almost as soon as the door shut, peeling her shirt over her head and leaving her in only a pair of black lace panties. The blonde vampire sauntered into the walk-in closet and reappeared seconds later in a bright yellow bikini.

Her cleavage spilled deliciously from her bikini top, long blonde hair flowing freely across her feminine shoulders, a gorgeous smile on her face.

Tanya tilted her head to the side, "What do you think Bella? Irina bought it for me so we could enjoy your present in style." She adjusted her bikini top, groping her breasts briefly with a frown, "I think I needed a size bigger. My tits are going to pop out at this rate."

The brunette laughed and walked over to the closet, her shoulder brushing against her girlfriend's almost teasingly as she passed, "The size is perfect Tan and I wouldn't mind all that much if your tits popped out. I think we've both established that I'm quite fond of them."

"Hm yes I know, they're pretty damn amazing." The vampire grinned and tapped the human's arse gently, sauntering back over to her clothes and slipping them on, "Irina brought you a bikini as well, in the drawer above the heels. She'll be offended if you don't wear it at least once."

Bella opened the drawer eagerly and smiled brightly as her eyes landed on the royal blue bikini that was snuggled in with their other pairs. The human slipped off her own clothes as quickly as she was capable of and pulled the skimpy bikini on without a second thought.

Tanya tied the bikini at the neck, placing an affectionate kiss on the back of Bella's shoulder as she did. The body-length mirror in front of them cast their reflections in the dim light of the closet, gorgeous tanned skin pressed lovingly against a flawless pale body.

Tanya smiled at her girlfriend's reflection, tugging gently on the piercing that sat comfortably in Bella's navel, "It looks absolutely ravishing on you Bella."

"You talking about the piercing or the bikini?" The brunette giggled and stepped away from the blonde's body, tugging her clothes on once more. She turned around to kiss her girlfriend briefly, taking the vampire's cooler hand in her own warmer one and leading the way toward the bedroom door, "Anyone else coming?"

Tanya stroked her lover's hand lightly and closed their bedroom door with the other as they walked out.

"Esme is coming along so she can speak with your mother and try to make amends with her." They passed the portrait that had been taken on Bella's last birthday at the river. It was the largest on the wall and Tanya's absolute favourite. She smiled as her eyes flickered over it briefly, noticing just how beautifully they both fit together. The chemistry between them was undeniable and Tanya couldn't stop from letting out a laugh at the fact that Edward had finally lost to her, "Carlisle is still out calming Edward's raging temper. He wasn't too thrilled about our relationship apparently. In fact neither of them were, Carlisle can just control his reactions better."

"That's a shame," The brunette shrugged indifferently, "Anybody else coming?"

"Irina is going to stay and wait for Laurent to get back so they can have some time to themselves before having to socialise," Tanya rolled her eyes at the size of her sisters sex drive and smirked at the disgusted expression on her girlfriend's face, "Carmen is preparing snacks for you humans and Eleazar is staying to watch the game with Charlie, which isn't really that big of a surprise."

Tanya rolled her eyes at mans cliché obsession with sport. She pulled the brunette to a halt at the top of the staircase, wanting a few more minutes alone.

"Emmett and Alice are coming but they couldn't convince their partners to join them. Jasper doesn't want Renee to see his scars because then he'd have to lie to her about how he got them and he doesn't want to do that. And Rosalie? Well she's not too happy with me at the moment." A frown appeared on the blonde's face, eyes darting to the door where she knew her friend was staying, "It upsets me, you know? I was probably closest to Rose and now...now she wants nothing to do with me." Tanya growled quietly but not in anger, "We've never fought before but...she's not happy about me stealing her brother's mate. She thinks I've crossed the line."

"Tanya, look at me for a moment baby. Please." The vampire slowly returned her gaze to her girlfriend's, sadness swirling within the depths of her golden eyes hauntingly.

The brunette cupped the older woman's cheeks sweetly, calming her with her touch and soothing gaze, "I'll admit that I know next to nothing about Rosalie but what did you expect Tanya? We just need to give everyone some time to come to terms with our relationship and then maybe they'll sit back and give us the chance to explain ourselves." Bella brushed her lips against the vampire's, peering up at her lovingly, "I love you and if they can't accept that then...then they aren't worth our time." The brunette smiled softly, not believing for one second that the Cullen's would disrespect their friendship with her family over something so trivial, "They just need time Tanya. I know they won't allow the nature of our relationship to destroy the one they hold so dearly with everybody in this house. You're their family and they love you."

Bella knew that no matter how strong Tanya made herself out to be, it still upset her that the Cullen's hadn't reacted as positively as she had hoped. Bella wondered why people dreamt of fairytale endings when they simply didn't exist. It just made people upset when their expectations were left unfulfilled.

Tanya's frown melted away into a small smile, eyes alight with love for the younger human. She kissed her softly, slowly and savoured each second their lips were joined and tongues were stroking.

The blonde pulled away, an almost dazed expression on her face, "Thank you Bella. I don't know how you do it but you always know how to make me feel better with the simplest of words. You always know how to make me feel loved."

The brunette smiled, "You're always loved baby."

"Hm," The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and inhaled her intoxicating scent quietly, body relaxing almost instantly, "I love you too sweetheart, so much."

"Alright enough lady love, some of us actually want to get wet in the _pool._" The two women glanced over their shoulders, giggling at the sight that awaited them. Alice stood there tapping her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips. Had it not been for the grin on her face, Bella would've worried that the smaller vampire was actually annoyed with them, "Can I get past to swim now?"

Bella smiled and stepped to the side, "Sorry Alice."

The dark headed woman shook her head in exaggeration, expression cheerful, "You don't need to apologise. This is your house, I was just teasing." Alice smiled and danced forth lightly on her feet, leaning up to kiss her human friend's cheek, "You and Tanya make a sweet couple Bella, I'm happy for you regardless of what the rest of my family may think."

"But-" Alice placed her petite hand over the brunette's mouth and successfully cut off her protests.

"Not now, we can finish this conversation after you and Tanya have explained everything on Monday alright?" She removed her hand and turned to Tanya, looking somewhat concerned, "Don't allow my family's reaction to bother either of you, they'll come around with time and that includes Rose as well." Alice grinned then and slipped around the two women, feet padding quietly on the stairs as she made her way down to where she knew Esme and Renee were waiting, "Now let's go swim in that fantastic pool of yours!"

Bella and Tanya followed with ease downstairs only to discover that Emmett had already left, impatient as always. Tanya's annoyed gaze went immediately toward the door where she knew he had gone, indecision swirling through her.

That pool had cost her a fortune and Emmett wasn't known for his care of infrastructure.

The blonde glanced back to the others in time to see Bella step back from Esme's embrace and in the spur of the moment decision, Tanya walked over to place a gentle hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Bella looked up slightly startled, raising an eyebrow in question as she gave her distressed looking girlfriend a smile, "Everything okay, Tan?"

"Yes everything's fine. I'm just going to race ahead and check on Emmett." At the brunette's confused expression, she elaborated, "He's there already and I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate it if by the time you get there, he's knocked it to the ground."

Alice smirked having heard the exchange while Bella stifled a giggle and nodded, leaning up to peck her cheek, "No worries, we'll see you there."

Tanya gave them all a quick farewell before disappearing out the front door, leaving Bella to giggle once more at the blonde's somewhat desperate antics. She couldn't blame her though.

"So Bella, we have some catching up to do!" Alice laced her arm through the human's and smiled, successfully distracting her. She waved at both Esme and Renee before tugging Bella toward the door, "Okay, so let's talk."

The brunette laughed, giving her friend an amused grin, "And just what would you like to talk about Alice, the weather?"

"Oh yes, because there's nothing more interesting than the weather to talk about." The dark headed woman rolled her eyes playfully, tapping the brunette's arm, "Don't be ridiculous Bella, I don't care what we talk about. I just want to know what you've been up too." She tapped her chin thoughtfully as the two made their way down onto the driveway, "How did you come to be in Alaska, of all places?"

Bella tugged her jacket closer as a small chill hit her and smiled, "I applied for the University of Alaska and I got in, nothing much to it really."

"University huh? But why Alaska? You loathed the cold and especially despised the wet weather when you lived in Forks. When Edward suggested you apply here, you practically sneered at him." Alice giggled at the memory and guided Bella along the path toward the pool house, "Was it because we'd mentioned having friends in Alaska? Something must have changed your mind."

The brunette gave her a thoughtful glance, "I have no idea what changed my mind but it wasn't because of the friends you'd mentioned." She looked out to the side, chocolate coloured eyes scanning the beautiful surroundings in awe. Subconsciously a smile tugged at her lips, "Perhaps Edward's suggestion motivated me to apply here but to tell you the truth it never really crossed my mind. I looked up the courses and the campus on the internet and there was something about it that called to me, I guess."

Bella hugged her friend closer, not for warmth but for comfort. She'd admit that it was Alice she had missed the most over the last six years, "It reminded me of Forks but at the same time it didn't, you know?"

There was something about the monstrous trees in Alaska that reminded Bella of her immortal family. They, like the trees, were ancient and had lived through so many important periods of time, times that the brunette could only wish she had been around to witness. The trees were beautiful in their own light, graceful in the sensual sway of their leaves and the movement of their branches.

Beautiful, sensual and graceful like a vampire.

One particular tree they approached, one that Tanya had told her had been around for almost 3 centuries, was Bella's favourite. The trunk was about the size of a car at the very least and was covered in thick green moss. The brunette often wondered how many people had been privileged enough to walk past it but doubted they would have admired its beauty for what it truly was.

She knew that most of those who had been lucky enough to see a glimpse of its beauty wouldn't have looked twice. It was just a tree after all.

"Bella?" The brunette glanced away from the tree, only now realising that she had stopped to admire it. Humming in response to Alice's confused question, she tugged the smaller vampire and slowly made their way once more. Alice cleared her throat in confusion, "What was that about?"

The brunette didn't reply immediately but when she did, her tone was wistful, "Alaska is a beautiful place don't you think? I suppose that's why I moved out here." She smirked down at her friend, "That and because the courses were adequate."

"Maybe if you were someone else I'd believe that but you don't care for that sort of thing." Alice mused softly, sincerity lacing her tone, "Alaska is beautiful and I can believe that's why you moved here, but the part about the courses? No, I believe that just made the deal sweeter. You were looking for beauty and education but I know you wouldn't have taken the education if it lacked the beauty."

"Probably," She agreed, "But I know I'll never regret moving here. That's actually were I met Tanya, at the University I mean. She was in my Psychology class and obviously I knew what she was. The golden eyes encouraged me to talk to her...well that and the fact that I found her extremely attractive."

"I bet you did. Tanya is a very beautiful woman so I can't imagine that you would have passed that opportunity." The path began to wind at the last stretch and the massive pool house soon came into view, "So you studied Psychology then? I've never applied for that course before but Jasper has. He seemed to have enjoyed it."

"Psychology was fascinating so that's what I majored in. Tanya graduated with me and added the diploma to her ridiculous collection but I actually did something with mine."

"So what do you do?" The vampire's eyes shone in something akin to pride as they neared the pool house entrance. Alice danced forward and opened the door for the human, smiling and giving a curtsey, "Human's first."

Bella pat her friend's cheek in thanks as she passed and winked playfully, "Sweet as ever I see."

The vampire merely rolled her eyes as she followed, "So your job? What do you do?"

The brunette smiled happily, "I teach Psychology at the University."

It seemed that a vampire's laugh couldn't compare to that of a simple humans. As Emmett lifted Tanya into his massive arms, tossing her into the air, she giggled loudly as her body landed with a splash in the deeper depths. The sound was so familiar to the brunette that it was comforting and easily brought a giggle from her too.

Tanya surfaced with a scowl aimed in her girlfriend's direction, "Something funny Bella?"

The blonde hair which was once one of flowing nature was now straight and wet and clinging to her shoulders. Her golden coloured eyes were narrowed in a playfully threatening manner, hands on her hips under the surface of the water as she waited for an answer.

"No, definitely not." Bella replied coyly, a teasing glint shinning in her eyes. The brunette winked at her mate and pulled her shirt over her head, choosing to ignore Emmett's appreciative whistle, grinning instead when Tanya slapped him over the head.

"Get your eyes off my girl, you oaf." Tanya glared at him menacingly until she was satisfied that he would keep his thoughts and eyes to himself, turning back just in time to see the human slip her pants down her legs. The blonde vampire grinned, admiring the tight bikini that accentuated every curve and feature on her girlfriend's body. Her eyes lingered longer on the cursive writing that was inked beautifully into the skin of her lower back, lust coursing through her, "Damn Bella, you look amazing."

Bella knew with one glance at her girlfriend that the blonde was staring at her tattoo. She remembered clearly the day she'd gotten it, the nerves beforehand, the fear when the tattooist prepared the needle and the pain when the needle broke the skin, but in the end it had been worth it. _Tanya _was the end result and the vampire had basically lavished her when she discovered her name tattooed into her lover's skin.

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted when the pool house door glided open and Esme and Renee walked in, smiles on their faces. Bella couldn't hear what they were saying to each other but she knew it had to have been good. She wondered if the other three vampires in the building had heard their conversation and realised that yes, they probably had. The smile on Tanya's face said it all.

Renee and Esme settled down on one of the pool chairs, smiles on their faces as they continued to talk quietly to one another. Soon enough both Alice and Bella were in the water, laughing as Emmett hauled them onto his shoulders with little hesitation and a grin on his face.

Tanya giggled and splashed the larger vampire, "Put them down."

"Okay," With a careless shrug he dropped them, laughing as they disappeared under the water with squeals. The larger vampire yelped fearfully as the blonde's open hand swung for his head once more, a quiet growl of warning leaving her lips. He swam to a safe distance and grinned sheepishly as he surfaced, his wet curls dangling down his face, "Sorry but you didn't specify how to put them down, so I just...improvised."

Alice and Bella surfaced with laughs and Emmett immediately took advantage, waving his hands at them almost desperately, "See? They're laughing, they didn't mind!"

Bella giggled and pushed her wet hair back off her face, eyes alight with happiness and warmth. The brunette swam over to her girlfriend gracefully, smile never wavering as she leant in and kissed Tanya sweetly.

"Leave him alone baby, it was fun."

Tanya wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her gently so that their bodies were pressed together, "I will but only because I love you. He'd be a dead man otherwise."

"He's going to be a dead man either way. Rose is going to hit the roof when she finds out how her husband was staring at Bella." Alice grinned devilishly, splashing her brother in what could only be described as a teasing way. She ignored the horrified expression on his face, "Honestly Em, what were you thinking? Bella may be gorgeous to look at but Rose is going to have your balls."

"No way! You wouldn't!" He cried out dramatically.

"Oh but I would," Alice smirked, glancing pointedly at the door, "I'll give you until I step foot inside the house and then...let's just say Rose is going to go ape-shit." When she noticed him about to protest, she tapped her head in amusement, "I've seen it Em. Don't you think for one second you can outsmart me."

Emmett gave a sigh of defeat and swam for the edge, hauling himself out easily. He glared petulantly down at his sister, water dripping down his barely clad body, "Fine you win, evil little pixie. Where are the towels? I have some arse kissing to do."

"Literally," Bella grinned.

Tanya pointed to the rack which held numerous white fluffy towels, smirking at her girlfriend's comment, "Don't break anything will you? I wouldn't know how to explain a broken bed to my in-laws."

The large vampire grumbled to himself as he dried himself off with a towel, ignoring the laughing that came at his expense. He threw his clothes on quickly and made his way for the door, stopping when he was in front of Esme and Renee.

"I'm gonna go see Rosie. She wasn't feeling very well so I don't want to leave her alone for too long. No worries?"

Esme smiled warmly, "You do what you have to dear. We'll see you back at the house."

Emmett kissed his mother's cheek, doing the same to Renee before giving the older human a smile, "Bella's turned into a real beautiful young woman Renee. Must take after you huh?"

"If you say so," Renee giggled and her cheeks tinged pink at the compliment.

"Oh I do." And with one last wink he strolled casually out the door, a joyful whistle leaving his lips the whole way.

Bella chuckled at the larger vampire's antics and the fact that he could make her mother blush with his charming smile and cliché compliments.

Swimming was something that Bella had rarely taken part in when she was with her family. Sure they had a river that ran through their property but unless Bella wanted hypothermia, she tended to sit snuggled up in quilts on the side on the bank, usually perched upon a flat rock and watch.

So naturally for the next few hours the pool house was buzzing with life. Bella done a few laps and perched herself on the side, watching in amusement as Tanya and Alice played around in the warmth of the water. Eventually she joined them again in their fun.

They laughed, giggled and talked about things that were by all means unimportant. Renee and Esme had slid in the water for not even ten minutes before the splashing and giggling became too much and they retreated back to their chairs, grabbing towels on the way.

Bella wondered if their faces were hurting from all the smiling the two women were doing.

It wasn't until Bella began to get a little chilled that they called it quits and made their way back to the house, her teeth chattering the entire way. One hot shower later, Bella and Tanya were dressed snugly in track pants and their warm college sweaters, arms wrapped around each other as they made their way downstairs.

Tanya placed a kiss on the brunette's temple.

"Edward arrived while we were in the shower by the way. Carlisle has requested he face the music and join us tonight, if just for a little while." Tanya murmured the words against the brunette's ear, placing a kiss there before pulling back, "He's still furious but he's willing to behave until your parents leave and then he's demanded an explanation."

"My parent's flight doesn't leave until tomorrow night and I sure as hell am not staying up to deal with Edward afterwards. I have to leave for work early Monday morning so he'll have to wait for his _explanation _until later that afternoon." The brunette scoffed, "Not that we owe him a fucking explanation."

The blonde grinned at the bitter edge to her girlfriend's voice, tugging her closer as they descended the stairs, "That's my girl."

The brunette chuckled but stopped short as the pair rounded into the living room, a smile taking over her features as she took in the sight before her. Presents of all sizes were scattered on one end of the dining room table that Tanya had brought almost fifty years prior, the other end holding platter upon platter of delicious looking savories.

Jasper and Emmett sat on the couch, a space between them and their mates perched on their laps, all bearing smiles with the exception of Rosalie.

Irina and Laurent were sitting on the love seat and in a similar position to their cousins. Carlisle and Esme were standing side by side with their hands clasped and joyful smiles on their faces.

Eleazar stood by the far wall beside Charlie who nursed a beer in his hand, deciding to stay in the background and away from the excitement of the party.

Carmen and Renee stood similar to the last two, smiling happily as their daughter's stood wrapped in each other's arms in a lovers embrace.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Tanya placed a kiss on the back of her neck, inhaling gently and smiling.

Bella leaned back into her girlfriend's embrace, turning her head so the blonde could see the love and devotion that was reserved for only her, "You spoil me Tanya."

Irina giggled, "See? There it is. I would've been disappointed if you didn't complain."

"I'm not complaining rather stating a fact, smartarse." Bella glared at her girlfriend's sister before softening her expression and looking to her girlfriend, "And I love it, thank you Tan."

"You're very welcome." The blonde beamed in both pride and relief, eyes alight with love as she guided her mate forward, "Today is yours to enjoy."

The brunette greeted each vampire with a smile before pulling her mother and then father into a hug, murmuring how much their presence had meant to her on this day. Presents were the next thing on the list so grudgingly Bella allowed each couple to give their presents to her.

A stereo system from Emmett and Rosalie, a gorgeous looking blue dress with matching heels from Alice and Jasper, two tickets to Paris for Tanya and Bella from Carlisle and Esme and a gorgeous golden necklace from Carmen and Eleazar.

Bella had been overwhelmed with the generosity of her family and the Cullen's and promised for their sakes not to complain about the obscene amount of money they had spent on her. She thanked them all, even Rosalie, before opening the presents from her parents.

Charlie had opted for a new laptop with the knowledge that she had been complaining about needing a new one. She smiled, hugged him quickly and returned to open her mother's present. Charlie merely gave her a relieved but at the same time, awkward smile in return.

When Bella had opened the present from her mother her eyes filled with tears when she saw what the large box held. She had specifically asked her mother not to spend too much money on her and she'd kept her promise to do exactly that.

Inside the decorative box was her grandmother's jewelry box, an object that both she and her mother loved dearly. Bella could remember staring at it longingly as a little girl while Renee would read the inscription on the inside of the lid;

'_To my darling wife,  
Shall this remain with you for all eternity, just as my love for you.'_

Bella's grandfather had handmade the beautiful wooden box, engraved it and given it to her grandmother on their wedding day. Renee had inherited it when her mother had passed away and Bella adored the family heirloom.

Bella cried in her mother' arms for a long time before she could finally pull back and whisper her gratitude. Renee simply smiled softly and shook her head, telling her that it was time for it to be handed down. She'd had her fair share of time to enjoy it and it was unfair to keep it from her daughter any longer.

Bella had loved it most of her life.

The moment Irina handed over the present from her and Laurent, Bella knew immediately that something was up. The was a smirk on her face would've been suspicious enough and yet to add to that, was the way her eyes were alight with mischief as she took her husband's hand and stood back.

Alice giggled from her place on Jasper's lap and Irina sent her a wink, causing Bella's suspicion to rise significantly. She raised an eyebrow at Irina and Laurent but got nothing other than a smirk in response.

The brunette cautiously pulled the ribbon off the box, opening the lid and letting loose a laugh as her eyes landed on the appendage inside. She knew Irina had been up to no good!

"Oh my god!" Tanya laughed and slammed the lid closed quickly from her place beside her amused girlfriend. Nobody else needed to see _that _particular present. The blonde vampire grinned up at her sister, "Gosh you're so thoughtful Irina."

"Hey, don't be sarcastic about it," Irina scolded, "I heard you two talking about wanting to buy one, so now you don't have to." She grinned naughtily, "Poor Bella will be exhausted when you bring it out."

"I don't even want to know." Charlie adjusted his collar awkwardly and cleared his throat.

Laurent shook his head as the older human took a swig of his beer in discomfort, "No you don't, believe me Charlie."

Once presents were out of the way, the human's snacked on the savories while the vampire's pretended to, offering their appreciation through small moans and smiles. So much excitement and so many conversations were going on that Bella didn't even notice when Edward snuck in and sat down by the table, his dark eyes trained on the blonde woman who had her arms wrapped around her.

He took in the scent of Bella's tantalizing blood and the way her heart was beating calmly in her chest, convincing himself with naivety that it was a sign of her lack of attraction toward the blonde female. Edward thought back to the days in Forks when he would approach Bella and he smiled at the fact that her heart would beat wildly in her chest.

That was proof of their love and this infatuation with Tanya was just a silly phase. He would forgive her.

"Psychology is a fascinating subject, I quite enjoyed it when I studied it. Perhaps if you enjoyed it as much as you say, you could go back to university and study medicine."

Carlisle sipped at the small shot of brandy in his hand as though second nature, smiling gently at the brunette. He didn't look uncomfortable or even mildly bothered by it. Bella knew, however, that the strong burn of the alcohol's scent was probably irritating his nose. Tanya had mentioned one night when they were out that alcohol smelt terrible to vampires, just like all human food.

Bella had to give them all some credit, however, because if it weren't for the fact that she _knew_ they were vampires, Bella would've been convinced that each vampire in the room was human.

"I don't think medicine is the thing for me. I mean, it'd be interesting without a doubt but I'm quite content teaching at the university." Bella smiled, "I love my job."

Carlisle nodded in understanding but his eyes lost some of the excitement at her rejection of the idea. Medicine was his passion, after all.

Tanya placed a kiss on the brunette's neck and ignored the practically unnoticeable flash of disgust in Carlisle's eyes. She gave the younger vampire a meaningful glance.

"Bella runs her own life and if she wants to teach psychology then she will. If she chooses to study medicine then she will. Bella makes her own decisions."

"And if she were to decide that a life without you in it were the best choice, would you respect it?" His eyes flashed in challenge and he ignored the warning growl that came from his wife across the room.

Tanya's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared as she hugged her mate closer, "Yes I would respect it, like I said Bella makes her own decisions. If she were to choose your son over me then I would let her go, just as I would if she chose a human to spend her life with." Her lip curled at the thought as she glared at the blonde man, "And if Bella decides that she wants to be a vampire and spend the rest of eternity beside me then I would grant her that without a second thought."

"And ruin her chance at a normal human life?" They glared at each other, Carlisle in hidden outrage and Tanya in annoyance.

The brunette sighed in annoyance at the male vampire, hands stroking her lover's arm gently, "It's my life Carlisle and it's none of your business as to how I live it." He looked at her with slight disbelief, "But I can tell you one thing that is for certain. I am in love with Tanya and I will _never_ choose Edward over her. So I suggest you all come to terms with that."

Tanya smiled and briskly turned her lover around, capturing the brunette's lips with her own. Bella returned the kiss with just as much passion, winding her fingers into the blonde's soft curls and tugging gently. Familiar feelings of love and safety washed through her, tingles erupting wherever the vampire's body made contact.

Carlisle turned away and strolled over to his wife, kissing her temple in apology for his behaviour. The coven leader was severely disheartened when his mate brushed him away and completely ignored him, continuing her conversation with Carmen and Renee.

It was only when Edward shot up in his seat in anger that everyone seemed to take notice of his presence. Tanya and Bella pulled away from their kiss and glanced over at him, irritation present in their gaze as he glared at the blonde woman scathingly.

"Must you do that so publically? It's vile." Edward's face contorted into a sneer, "The whole relationship is fucking disgusting."

Emmett rose to his feet, expression stone cold, "Hey dude, chill. There are women present."

The bronze headed vampire narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Stay out of it Emmett! You may like watching such a sin being committed but I do not!"

Alice nudged her husband from their place by the piano and catching the hint, Jasper pushed a wave of calm toward his brother, "Edward calm down. This is their house and they will show their love how they see fit." The curly haired vampire looked saddened as he took his wife's hand and shook his head, "Why should Bella and Tanya have to hide their love for each other?"

Bella smiled. She hadn't had the chance to speak with Jasper and yet here he was, standing behind them. It was a great relief to know that her relationship with Tanya didn't seem to bother him.

"It's fucking disgusting!" Edward shouted, "Are you blind?"

Charlie had sat in his seat, silently fuming and glaring holes into the arrogant boy's head from the moment he stood but now he'd crossed the line. Nobody was going to interrupt the moron and he could see how upset his outburst was making everybody, especially his daughter.

If only he had his gun…..

The human slammed his beer bottle down angrily on the wooden coffee table and got to his feet, narrowed eyes glaring in despise at the bronze shit. Everything went eerily silent and Bella could only watch nervously as her father's composure shattered before her eyes.

Charlie had promised to keep his cool but Edward had crossed the line and he was furious. The brunette was about to stop Charlie when Alice gave her a sharp look and shook her head. She mouthed something but Bella didn't have super hearing, so naturally she didn't catch it.

Tanya leant down to her lover's ear but kept her gaze on Charlie and Edward. She would not allow Bella's father to be hurt and would gladly expose herself if it meant protecting his life.

Charlie was a sweet, protective and kind man and he was without a doubt worthy of her protection.

"Alice assures us that Edward won't hurt him." The blonde watched in amusement as Charlie stalked toward the disrespectful boy, murder in his eyes, "However your father wants nothing more than to castrate Edward." She grinned despite herself, "This is going to be good."

"Tanya….." The brunette chastised.

The brunette didn't find it at all amusing.

They watch as Charlie came to a stop directly in the vampire's face, form trembling as he held back the urge to punch the stupid boy in his crooked fucking nose.

"You listen here boy….."

_XxXxXxXxXx_

_Okay so I didn't want to end it here but I wanted to give you guys something. But rest assured, Charlie is finally going to go ape-shit on Edward so don't worry cause it'll be worth it...I hope :)  
Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. The more reviews, the faster the next update will be._

_Oh! And there will be some Tanya and Bella loven in the next chapter, I'm determined to fit it in there somewhere :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pleasant Surprise - Part Four**

**A/N - First thing...thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, they absolutely make my day! You guys are seriously the best and if it were possible to give you a hug right now, I would :) Keep them coming!**

**Secondly, I apologise for not updating sooner but life gets in the way, so there's not much I can do about it. Your reviews motivated me to get this chapter finished and posted :)**

**Anyways, hopefully it was worth the wait...  
**

**Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_"You listen here boy..."_

Silence reigned over the entire room as Charlie's threat hung in the air, the only sound being that of his own heavy breathing as he glared murderously at Edward. His entire being was so full of anger that it was overwhelming, making the ability to _actually_ speak to the boy physically impossible.

The vampire on the other hand felt no spike of anger at Charlie's words but rather disbelief as he couldn't fathom the ferocity behind the human's words. Could Charlie not see how sinful their relationship was?

The tension in the room was palpable and forced each person present to remain as still as possible, suspense pounding their brains like drums. The vein in Charlie's neck looked about ready to explode, pulsing almost violently beneath his skin as he tried desperately to remain in control.

However, as soon as Edward opened his mouth Charlie's control slipped through his fingers like melted butter.

"With all due respect Charlie, this has nothing to do with you." He spoke as though speaking to an imbecile, disinterest clear in both his posture and expression.

"The moment you started insulting Tanya's relationship with my daughter, it had something to do with me! You insult their relationship, you may as well be insulting Bella!" Charlie snapped.

Charlie shook in anger and Tanya smirked inwardly at the protectiveness that she could feel surging through his stance and voice.

"I've been tolerant of your presence all night but I won't sit back and allow you to talk trash about my daughter and her girlfriend."

Edward looked disgusted, "I would never talk trash about your daughter. I love her!"

"Bullshit! You don't deserve her attention, let alone her fucking love!" Edward barely reacted to the enraged human's words but his eyes spoke volumes. How could Charlie, a mere human, possibly understand the depth of his love for Bella?

"I used to think you were perfect for my daughter but if you'd loved her as much as you say you do, than you wouldn't have left her alone in the goddamn forest!" Gasps echoed through the room but only those of the Cullen's. Charlie continued because quite frankly he didn't give a flying fuck about them. His anger at Edward outdid his sympathy for his family, "You're lucky I didn't hunt you down and murder you in cold blood for what you did to my little girl!"

The vampire clenched his teeth as he was reminded of that horrible day that seemed like a lifetime ago. The regret washed through him as he thought back to the absolute agony that had etched itself on the brunette's face when he had told her that he was no longer in love with her.

It had broken his heart to know that he had caused her such pain with a blatant lie.

"I was positive I had left her within sight of your house." Edward ran a hand through his hair, unsuccessfully taming it. He looked past the human in front of him to Bella, golden eyes brimming with sadness and regret, "I'm so sorry Bella. I should never have left you."

"Your apology while appreciated in not needed, Edward." That was the first time Bella had spoken to the bronze headed vampire in six years. Her words were not laced with sadness like his and he flinched at the dismissive edge to her voice.

She'd never spoken to him in such a way. Carlisle and Esme both noticed this as well and couldn't hold back the flicker of sadness that crossed their faces.

Tanya wrapped an arm around her lover and purposely ignored the disappointment she could see in each of the Cullen's expressions, her own eyes daring Edward to object to the contact she had made with _her _girlfriend.

He merely narrowed his eyes at her possessive antics before giving his love his undivided attention.

"How could you say that so carelessly?" His words were gentle as he spoke to the brunette but Bella didn't miss the way his fists clenched with his next words, "And now you believe yourself to be in love with Tanya of all people." He growled under his breath, composure wavering, "Tanya is nothing but scum, flaunting her body for all to see. Can you not see her for what she is Bella?" He glared in the blonde's direction and despise registered clearly on his face, "She's a slut with no morals."

Tanya merely kept her mouth shut with the knowledge that if she was to bite back, all hell would break loose. It would do little good to start fighting with three very fragile humans in the room. Their safety was her main priority.

Bella could sense her girlfriend's restraint crumbling and she wished that she had enough control to reply calmly herself. But she couldn't find that control and instead decided to remain silent like her girlfriend, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

He had no right to comment on things that he knew _nothing _about.

Her father, however, found no need to control his anger and inhaled sharply through his teeth, "You watch your mouth you little shit!"

Laurent appeared at Charlie's side and wasted no time in gripping Edward's collar roughly. He pulled him forward angrily and curled his lip back in a silent snarl, still cautious of the two clueless human's in the room.

"You have no idea what it is like to love someone as deeply as Tanya loves Bella! And you do _not _have any right whatsoever to speak about my sister-in-law in such a vile way!" Laurent's angered gaze bored into Edward's as though searching for his soul with the intention to set it alight. "So help me god, if you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will gauge your eyes from their sockets! Understand?"

Edward hissed in challenge, his control slipping. "Go to hell you slimy little French fuck!"

Carlisle had been watching in astonishment at the exchange, eyes wide and his disbelief reeling. His son's control was slipping away and his eyes, ones that were once full of love and optimism, were almost completely black in his anger. It consumed him like fire, burning away at him until all common sense was nothing but a pile of useless and uncontrollable ash.

The foreign and all together disgusting words that spilled from his mouth were far too much for the doctor to handle.

He had raised Edward the way he would his own son. Esme had comforted him when he slipped, and reassured him in times of self-doubt like only a mother could. Carlisle had educated him in etiquette and taught him the respect that should always be shown when in the presence of women.

This crazed, black-eyed, disrespectful and rude boy wasn't the man he had once been and the man that his family and friends knew him to be. And for Carlisle, that simply wasn't acceptable.

"Enough Edward," Carlisle's voice left for no argument as he stepped forward and away from his wife's side.

The bronze headed boy didn't even spare him a glance, eyes trained on the man who was at this moment a threat. The darker vampire hissed quietly.

Carlisle walked over and placed a firm hand on Laurent's shoulder, "Laurent, now is not the time."

It took a few moments but eventually the darker vampire stepped away, removing his grip from Edward's collar grudgingly as he did so. Fighting wasn't the answer. He hissed once again before retreating to his mate's side, allowing her to wrap him in her arms and calm his raging temper.

Carlisle gripped Edward's shoulder roughly, eyes swimming in fury, "Outside. Now."

He didn't wait for a response and tugged him roughly toward the door, his own body shaking with embarrassment, anger and disappointment. It was bad enough that he himself had acted so disrespectfully to those who he had seen as family for so long, but to have Edward speak so disgustingly was inexcusable.

The tension didn't seem to leave with Carlisle and Edward, no matter how badly everyone else wished it had. The wild episode had affected every single person, only differently.

Almost immediately after her husband and son's departure, Esme began to shift uncomfortably and avoided eye contact with those around her. She could barely believe how her ever rational Carlisle and sweet Edward could act so disrespectable.

Emmett was frowning in displeasure and even Rosalie looked ashamed of her brother's temper tantrum.

She may have loved her brother but that didn't mean she could agree with the things he'd said.

Jasper was practically drowning in the emotions that were being bombarded at him and without conscious thought he buried his face in Alice's shoulder. She in return tried to dull the effect their emotions had on him by sending out waves of love and devotion, but Alice felt the sadness and disappointment just as much her family did and that didn't help her husband at all.

Renee was trying to calm her ex-husband down with comforting gestures and gentle words but when she realised that it was a futile attempt, she guided him out of the room to where it was less crowded.

She had no hope of calming him in a room full of people.

Irina was silently fuming but she knew that it was nothing compared to the fury that raced through her husband's shaking body. So, she did the only thing she could do. She pushed her anger to the side, massaged her husband's neck gently and whispered soothing words into his ear in hopes of calming him.

For Carmen and Eleazar it wasn't so much the anger that boiled beneath their skin but rather disappointment. Anger was present but it was the disappointment that reigned most dominant, suffocating them to the point of _needing _a distraction. So naturally, Carmen took it upon herself to break the ice.

She sighed heavily and forced a smile on her face despite the disappointment that raged within her. Her own feelings could be dealt with later, when it was only her and her husband.

"Okay, cake time!" She stood up and smiled warmly at Esme, seemingly having temporarily forgotten the previous events, "Would you like to help me?"

Esme basically leapt from her seat to follow the other vampire from the room, desperately seeking a distraction.

No words were spoken as they fled the room and Bella felt the sadness within her increase slightly as she looked up into her girlfriend's conflicted eyes.

"Are you okay Tanya?" She hoped that the other immortals in the room had enough respect to tune out their conversation but knew that the likelihood of that was low.

The brunette glanced over in the direction where she had seen her parents disappear and her concern grew, "I've never seen Charlie so furious before."

Tanya sighed and leant down to nuzzle her human's throat affectionately, hoping to calm the raw, unadulterated rage that coursed through her.

"Your father has every right to be angry. I am sorry though." She murmured.

"What are you sorry for?" Bella furrowed her brows in confusion, not quite understanding why her girlfriend felt the need to apologise.

"For ruining your birthday and even though it wasn't technically my doing, I still feel responsible for what took place."

The brunette giggled quietly and pulled back to gaze into her lover's eyes, "Baby you didn't ruin my birthday, the argument simply made it more interesting."

Tanya attempted a weak smile but her eyes continued to shine with sadness, "I'm glad you can look at it so….optimistically Bella but…do you...do you think..."

"Do I think what?" Bella entwined their hands and brought them to her mouth, a small unsure smile playing at her lips.

Tanya sighed sadly despite the warmth that spread through her as her lover placed tender kisses across each of her knuckles. The touch was so sweet and affectionate that had the blonde been human, it would have brought tears to her eyes.

"Do you think I'm a slut?" She asked the question louder than she'd meant to but her voice shook slightly regardless.

Bella stared at her in disbelief, caring nothing for their immortal eavesdroppers that were no doubt listening to them, "You're joking aren't you?"

Tanya looked away saddened and her heart sank, "Is that a yes then?"

"What? Of course not!" The brunette was stunned. How could she think something like that?

Bella tugged their bodies closer and peered up at the blonde, trying to catch her gaze. When she finally did, her chocolate coloured eyes darkened with the seriousness that she felt and knew was needed.

"Let me ask you something Tanya." The brunette pursed her lips. She was determined to make her point and if this was the only way then so be it. "Do you think _I'm_ a slut?"

The blonde was both surprised and horrified, "Why in god's name would I think that?"

"Tanya you know what I was like before I met you. I've never lied to you, I told you exactly how many men I'd slept with before meeting you." She shook her head, gaze softening, "I don't regret it because there's nothing _to _regret. I was lonely Tanya."

"Yes but you only slept with a small handful of men. I on the other hand wouldn't even be able to tell you how many men and women I've conquered in my lifetime." Tanya's argument was weak but the brunette could see that she truly thought what Edward had said was correct. The blonde looked so ashamed and saddened that it made the brunette's heart seize.

She sighed and reached up to tuck a strand of her girlfriend's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Compared to you, yes I have. However for a human, I've slept with more than my share of men. Tanya you've lived a hell of a lot longer than I have, so it's only natural that you would've slept with more people." Bella placed a loving kiss on the side of her mouth and never broke their gaze, "And so what if you did? You were lonely and nobody expected you to live in celibacy. That's just cruel."

"Amen to that."

Bella took barely any notice of Emmett's chuckle because her attention remained fixed entirely on her lover. She leant in and kissed the vampire soundly on the mouth, moaning softly as she felt her lover's cool tongue run along her lower lip after a short moment.

Nothing could compare to Tanya's mouth on her own, it was unlike anything the brunette had ever felt. No matter how things had turned out there was always this to look forward to, because Bella knew that nothing could ever come between the love that they shared.

Bella craved Tanya's lips like crazy but this was neither the time nor the place, so she forced herself to pull away gently and waited patiently for Tanya to open her eyes. When she did, Bella sighed softly and peppered kisses along her girlfriend's jaw lovingly.

"Do you know why Edward said those things? Because you have what he wants and what he knows he'll never have." Looking into her lover's eyes, her concern grew, "Tanya please don't let what he said bother you, he knows nothing about the kind and sweet person that you really are. To me…..you're the most beautiful and moral woman I've ever known and nothing is ever going to change that."

"Promise?" The blonde's murmur was slightly teasing and Bella smiled, wrapping the blonde in a sweet embrace.

"Pinky promise, baby." Placing a tender kiss on her collarbone, the brunette sighed audibly in relief. Tanya stroked her nails lightly on her lower back, "You've had me since the day I first laid eyes on you in our psychology class Tanya. I could never love anybody as much as I love you."

"You mean so much to me Bella….I really don't know what I'd do without you."

She gazed lovingly into the chocolate depths of her lover's eyes to find the familiar warmth and passion that melted the blonde's worries away every time. Tanya could stare into her eyes for hours on end and never bore of the love that she always found within them. It calmed her and reassured her more than any words ever could.

"You'll never have to know because I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

The blonde vampire laughed softly and her gaze flickered to her mate's plump lips briefly, "I think I can handle that, beautiful."

She leant in and kissed her so gently that Bella sighed happily at the sweet touch before both breaking away with loving smiles. Carmen and Esme walked in then with a beautifully decorated chocolate cake, topped with fresh strawberries and whipped cream.

The vampire's looked at it with barely hidden disgust but Bella's eyes practically popped out of her head, mouth watering at the mere promise of having a bite of the rich looking cake.

"God I can't wait to get that in my mouth."

Emmett snapped his head in the birthday girl's direction and a large grin loomed on his face.

"That's what she said!"

x-o-x

Carlisle and Edward didn't return until well after Charlie and Renee had called it a night and even then, there were only a few left lingering in the living room. The two men didn't speak to them and they in return paid no attention to them.

It was Carlisle who disappeared upstairs first with a frown on his face, regret surging through him as he went over ways to apologise to his wife first and then the others. He could scarcely believe how horrible he'd acted toward the vampire's who he'd considered to be his closest friends.

Edward had followed behind him and branched off into his own room, locking the door firmly once he was inside. The bronze headed boy had wanted to wallow in his misery without interruptions or reminders for his foul mood. He'd growled at the thought of the blonde woman touching his Bella and purposely pushed her thoughts from his head, loosing himself instead to his music.

Eleazar and Carmen had left to hunt soon after Bella's parents had gone to bed and Rosalie and Emmett had accompanied them, claiming that the night had taken a toll on their control.

Rosalie hadn't agreed or disagreed with her husband's excuse but followed him without a word all the same.

Tanya had poured Bella a glass of wine, put on some soft background music and snuggled in behind her as she chatted animatedly with Alice. Eventually Irina grew bored and dragged an eager Laurent upstairs, giggling the whole way.

They were ignored but Tanya had noticed that her mate had finished a whole bottle of wine by that point.

"Mike was practically in tears after he'd managed to pull his pants back up. It was so damn funny!" Bella hiccupped and quickly covered her mouth with a giggle, "Oops!"

Alice giggled and tilted her head to the side, "I've never seen you drink before, this is fun." She grinned, "Poor Mike though. Was it really necessary that you bite him?"

Jasper shifted uncomfortably at the thought and subconsciously placed a hand over his precious appendage, "Yeah that's horrible….."

"Horrible for both parties involved," The brunette shrugged. With a grin she waved her hand dismissively, "Honestly it was so small, it was pathetic. Serves him right, I told him I didn't want his dick and guess what? He never called back for a date, so he finally got the message!"

Tanya smirked proudly and placed a kiss on her human's cheek, "So feisty..."

Bella turned her head and lunged for her girlfriend's lips, giggling as she lost her balance and fell off the couch _with_ a thud and _without_ a kiss. Tanya's laugh was on the brink of hysterical as she leant over and grinned down at her girlfriend sweetly, "Too much to drink sweetheart?"

She tried to haul herself up but her arms simply wouldn't lift the weight and she settled for leaning her head against the couch cushion with a tired giggle instead, "Maybe just a little."

Jasper chuckled, "Maybe just a lot."

"Oh shut up you," The brunette yawned loudly and her chocolate eyes clouded over with sudden exhaustion. A sigh left her lips as her girlfriend's talented fingers began a gentle trek through her hair, "Baby, that feel's amazing. You keep going like that and I'll fall asleep."

The blonde leant down and placed a loving kiss on her head, "How about I take you to bed?"

Bella's eyes closed and another yawn escaped her lips, "You'll stay with me?"

Tanya smiled, "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Hey! You can't take her yet, it's still early!" Alice pouted, glancing between them sadly.

The blonde vampire giggled quietly and wasted no time in scooping her human into her arms like a husband would a wife, love shining in both her actions and her eyes.

Jasper smiled at the sight and basked in the sweet feelings that emanated from the older woman. He stroked his wife's lower back, soaking up the feelings subconsciously, "We can talk to them tomorrow Ali, it's late."

"Yeah, s'late…." All three of the vampire's laughed quietly at the drunken and tired slur.

"Okay, okay...you win." Alice stood slowly, holding out her hand for her husband and smiling once he joined her at her side. She kissed his lips softly, smile not once wavering, "I want to spend some time with Jazz anyways."

Tanya grinned between the two, "Some 'private' time?"

The curly blonde smirked and whisked his wife in the direction of the stairs, "That isn't any of your concern, dear cousin." And with that, they too were gone.

Tanya didn't bother turning off the lights as the others were still out hunting and instead carried her mate up to their room. She pulled back the comforter with one hand, ensuring Bella was still safely settled in her other arm before gently laying her down.

"Tan...stay." Bella's words were barely above a whisper but the vampire heard them just fine and smiled softly.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. Get some sleep and have sweet dreams."

Tanya slid under the comforter beside her mate and the instinctual need to hold the human hit her so hard that she couldn't resist it. Bella was just at that point between consciousness and completely loosing herself to the world of dreams when she felt a pair of cool arms wrap around her.

She managed a small dreamy smile and without much thought, she wrapped her warm arms around her girlfriend's cooler body, sighing in complete and utter contentment as she tucked herself under Tanya's chin.

"Love...you..." She placed a drunken kiss her throat and allowed the sleep that threatened to claim her, slowly creep over her.

The vampire on the other hand kept her golden eyes on the human in her arms and smiled. Her eyes traced the contours of her face, every inch and every crevice, cherishing it with a gentle stroke of her middle finger.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, beautiful."

She closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of their bodies touching, the warmth that Bella's body brought forth in her own and she smiled at the rhythmic beating of her lover's heart.

Her favourite sound.

With morning came not only the rising of the sun and the chirping of the birds but for Bella, also a massive headache.

Her head throbbed from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed the night before and her stomach churned uncomfortably at the mere thought of consuming just a drop more of that alcohol.

She groaned quietly and turned onto her side, pulling the comforter up over her head. When her girlfriend laughed beside her, it felt as though her head would explode.

She groaned again.

"Stop pleeeaaassssee. My head can't handle that shit."

"Hm and I wonder whose fault that is," Tanya sang much too sweetly in response. Lifting the comforter over her own head, she coaxed the human to open her eyes and snorted another laugh as she took in the bloodshot eyes before her. "You look terrible dear, not feeling too well?"

Bella glared at the vampire, annoyed that she could find her horrible hangover so amusing, "Shut up."

"Very mature."

"Aren't I?" The human groaned as her stomach churned, "I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Awe my poor baby, that's why I had the courtesy of getting you a glass of water and two panadol." She pulled the comforter back and leant over to grab both the water and the pills from the bedside table, handing them to the brunette with a grin, "You're welcome."

Bella swallowed the pills, drank the water in one go and laid back, returning the comforter to its position over her head.

Her girlfriend watched her for a moment, "Not getting up then?" She grunted in response. "I'll take that as a no."

Tanya jumped lithely from the bed and danced over to the closet, making sure she was presentable before heading for the door. She paused as it opened and glanced back at the exhausted looking body hidden under the covers.

She smirked, "I'll be downstairs. If you need me, just call."

The brunette merely grunted quietly in response, snuggling deeper into the pillows and allowing sleep to take her once more.

It was at least three hours later when Bella could finally lug herself from the warmth of her bed without a reverberating throb in her head, she was sluggish and her thirsty but the pain in her head was gone.

The brunette rubbed her eyes in exhaustion and padded barefoot across the carpet and into the bathroom. The bath taps founds themselves turned on and as she waited for the tub to fill with steamy water she went about her human business, groaning as she took in her horrible reflection in the mirror.

"Goddamn, I'm never drinking again." Bella rubbed the bags under her eyes with a groan and turned back toward the tub, turning off the taps.

She stripped quickly, threw her clothes into the hamper and slipped into the warm water with a small shiver. It was fucking cold with no clothes on!

A sigh left her lips and her eyes closed as she soaked up the warmth of the water, muscles relaxing to a state of bliss.

She sunk down into the water and surfaced after only a few seconds, wiping her eyes clear of the water.

"Want some company, beautiful?"

The brunette looked over to her left and a smile formed without much effort, breath not even hitching as she took in the grinning form of her gorgeous girlfriend. The vampire was leaning casually against the door with her arms folded and one foot crossed over the other.

If Bella hadn't have known better, she would've thought that Tanya had been there the whole time.

Instead of answering she sat up and shifted forward to make room behind her, eyes trailing down her girlfriend's slim form as she stripped herself of her clothing. Desire raced through her like electricity as she took in the delicious curves of Tanya's body, the delectable swell of her breasts and the firm muscle of her stomach.

Her girlfriend was definitely beautiful.

The vampire grinned and ran a finger around her perky nipple, golden eyes meeting the dark hooded ones of her girlfriend's teasingly. She walked silently over to the tub and slipped in behind her, grabbing the body wash and pouring it into her hands.

The moment her hands touched the soft flesh of Bella's shoulders, the brunette sighed softly and allowed her head to fall forward, lust momentarily forgotten as she lost herself in her lover's touch.

"Lay back, baby."

Bella did exactly that and almost moaned when she felt her girlfriend's large breasts press up against her back, cool soapy hands running over her own chest seductively.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Chilling breath washed over Bella's ear as her head rested back against Tanya's shoulder, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly. Tanya placed an intimate and promising kiss on the side of her girlfriend's mouth, tongue peaking out to stroke along the flesh softly, "So beautiful Bella…so absolutely stunning you are."

The brunette smiled softly and reached up to wrap her arms around Tanya's neck, curling a finger around a strand of her blonde hair. She turned her head and once again intense gold locked with passionate brown and lips joined in something akin to ecstasy.

Mewls, moans and whimpers filled the small room as tongues met and hands groped and tugged. The mirror fogged with steam and sweat gathered on the human's forehead as the heat of the water and her girlfriend's touch began to seriously affect her.

Bella pulled away breathless, "Take me to be bed?"

Their bed was much larger than the bathtub and that was exactly what she wanted.

"Definitely," Tanya purred quietly, eyes dilated in her lust induced haze.

The vampire lifted her from the tub, turning her so they were facing each other and the human's legs could wrap deliciously around her waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

Tanya knew they should have dried off before collapsing into their bed but the moment she felt those warm lips on her throat, she was lost in her own little world of excitement and anticipation. All that mattered was her and her mate's happiness.

The unmade sheets rustled under their weight as Tanya lowered the brunette into the pillows, lips joining as she settled in the warm crevice of her legs.

Panting breaths echoed throughout the room as the vampire rubbed her nose along her cheek and eventually down to the human's throat. She growled at the delicious scent of her blood mixed with the mouth-watering scent of the adrenaline that coursed through her.

Bella arched up into her lover's body when she felt the heavenly brush of Tanya's palm against her nipple and she cried out.

"That's it baby...you like being touched like this, don't you?" Tanya's words were sultry and with a tweak of her lover's nipple, she relished in the moan of approval from the woman below her.

"God yes," Bella allowed her own hands to travel the expanse of her lover's back to rest on her shoulders, nudging gently until the vampire got the hint and rolled over onto her back. She pulled the brunette on top of her, toned thighs of either side of the blonde as she straddled her waist, smirking at the excitement she found in her girlfriend's gaze, "But…do you know what I'd like more?"

"Oh, I think I have a fair idea." Tanya's gaze settled on the soft breasts that sat above her, eyes darkening even more at the intense need she felt, "And I really don't have a problem with it at all."

The human giggled, "Oh yeah?" She ran her pointer fingers around the rock-hard nipples on the vampire's chest, eyes never straying from her lover's as she cupped them roughly in her warm hands. The vampire hissed in pleasure and Bella's eyes fluttered at the sound, heat burning between her legs, "Do you know how unbelievably sexy that is?"

Tanya didn't answer and instead ran her hands up tanned thighs, gripping her lover's arse to the point of causing just the right amount of pain. The brunette above her moaned quietly at the contact and wasted absolutely no time in leaning down to capture the vampire's lips with her own.

"I want to make love to you Tanya…..so fucking badly,"

Bella shifted downwards, dragging her lips down Tanya's throat and between her breasts as she went, taking the vampire by surprise when her nipple was suddenly encompassed by a warm and magnificently wet mouth. Her tongue lavished the hard bud slowly as though to memorise the moan that each passing swipe and suckle brought from the blonde woman below her.

Thighs tightened around the shifting body and Tanya couldn't stop herself from gushing at the small but absolutely delicious show of useless dominance from the human above her. Love and lust whirled together as one and guided the vampire to remain as still as she possibly could, which wasn't as still as she'd hoped.

"Baby your killing me here," Tanya breathed out desperately, "Please….."

Bella pulled back with a giggle but her tongue poked out to wet her lips teasingly, brown eyes peering down as though daring the vampire to take control. Her body tingled in the most pleasant way and the brunette wanted nothing more than for the blonde to take her. She didn't care how or where, she just wanted that strong and deliciously cool tongue on her or in her. Either would be good.

Tanya could see the desire for her dominance lurking deep within her human's gaze and with little hesitation, she flipped their positions. Mouths clashed and hands groped once more before Tanya finally shifted downwards, cool tongue running over Bella's stomach as her hands slid up her thighs and over her hips.

"Jesus Christ Tan…." Bella's hands griped the bars of the bed above her, legs spreading wider as lips trailed lower.

Tanya didn't like to be teased and she hated to make her girlfriend suffer.

The vampire rubbed her nose along the soft flesh of her thigh and inhaled deeply into her nostrils the scent of her lover's excitement, growling dominantly at the sweet flavor she knew awaited her there.

She could barely hold back any longer and without another moment of hesitation she placed a soft kiss on her clit and a familiar groan left her girlfriend's lips. Her clenched hands found their way into Tanya's long golden tresses, fingers running through the layers tenderly.

The intimate act felt so amazing and she reveled in the love that little touch showed, her own tongue flattening as she licked a slow path up the length of Bella's pussy.

If Bella could make her feel loved even with her head buried between her legs, Tanya could love her the way she deserved.

The result was exactly what she'd hoped for, a moan so loud and inviting escaped her lips that the blonde was momentarily concerned about Renee and Charlie over-hearing, however, the second Bella's sweet flavour registered in her foggy brain all other thoughts were forgotten.

She began a slow and steady pace against her girlfriend's clit, nipping, licking and sucking, meeting her lover's thrusting hips passionately. Tanya could barely concentrate on anything apart from the extraordinary taste that was purely her girlfriend and the spine tingling sounds that she was making beneath her mouth.

"You like this sweetheart?"

Bella's hands tightened in the blonde's hair, "God yes! Please, I need more."

How could Tanya deny her? Tongue and then fingers slipped inside the warm velvety walls of her lover's pussy and panting breaths and indulgent moans spilled effortlessly from the brunette's lips.

Bella's moans were music to her ears, so with an excited growl Tanya sped up her ministrations, desperate to have her mate fall apart in her arms once more.

It had been far too long and she could barely stomach the thought of having to wait any longer for her girlfriend to touch her.

Almost two hours later Bella and Tanya were lying in the rumpled and damp sheets of their bed, the smell of sex permeating the air and being soaked up by their sated minds.

They laid in silence staring up at the ceiling with dazed half-hooded eyes, Tanya silently basking in the calming beat of her lover's heart and the reassuring evening out of her breathing.

Eventually the lust induced haze that clouded Bella's brain dissipated and a small lazy smile played at her slightly swollen lips when Tanya's sweet voice flitted through the silence of the room.

"Renee's wondering what we could possibly doing up here that's taking so long." Tanya chuckled tiredly, a rare feat for a vampire, "She's getting a little impatient."

"Jeez, way to kill the mood Tan," Bella giggled and turned her head to the side, brown locking with gold, "I'm afraid I'm far too content to move. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Oh I am, don't you worry!" The vampire leant over and kissed her softly, humming as she pulled back. She licked her lips with a sparkle in her eyes, "You taste like me."

Bella rolled her eyes with a laugh, "Do I really? That's surprising."

The much stronger woman took Bella by surprise and pulled her on top of her, grinning as the brunette giggled and threw her hands out on either side of the vampire's head to catch herself.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit my dear human."

Tanya's strong hands roamed down the soft flesh of her human's back and eagerly attached themselves to her fleshy arse.

She squeezed playfully and smirked up into her lover's knowing gaze, "Love your arse."

Bella ducked down, taking her girlfriend's nipple into her mouth and sucking teasingly. The woman below her groaned at the electric feeling that pulsed straight to the junction between her legs, welcoming it with a slight shift of her hips.

"Love your tits," She released the puckered bud and leant up to kiss her Tanya's chin, "See this is why I won't have sex with you of a morning. I just want to stay in bed all day and fuck you like horny teenager." She grinned, not at all bothered by that, "See what you've reduced me too?"

"Hmm, because staying in bed all day to fuck is such a horrible thought." The vampire squeezed her lover's arse, purposely thrusting up to meet her hips. Her golden eyes blazed passionately as the human moaned from above, her own tongue peeking out to lick her lips seductively, "Come on baby, stay in bed with me? Please?"

Bella groaned dramatically, body reacting just how the vampire knew it would. The human's body tingled deliciously and she wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day wrapped in her girlfriend's embrace, but unfortunately they couldn't. They were supposed to be taking Renee and Charlie into town.

The brunette let her arms cave beneath her and with an annoyed sigh, she collapsed on top of her girlfriend, "Don't tempt me. You know we can't stay in bed all day."

Tanya sighed in disappointment, hands coming up to run through the brown locks that belonged to her mate, "Yes I know, worth a try though right?"

Bella rolled over onto her side of the mattress before heaving out an effort filled groan and rolling from the bed. Her bare feet padded against the carpet and a shiver ran through her body, arms wrapping around her naked chest as she made her way for the closet.

"No shower?" Tanya pulled herself from the deliciously scented sheets, running a hand through her tangled locks as she slowly followed Bella into the closet, "You reek of sex," She came up behind her already clothed girlfriend and inhaled against the skin of her neck, "I quite like it, claims you as mine."

"I am yours, you know that and now everyone else will as well." She grinned at Tanya over her shoulder, "Just in case they haven't got the memo yet."

The vampire giggled and slipped her hands down the front of Bella's jeans, smile growing when she felt no barriers between her and Bella's warmth.

"No panties? That's very naughty of you." A playful nip to the brunette's ear accompanied her teasing whisper, fingers itching to bury themselves in her pussy, "Very naughty indeed."

Bella mewled at both Tanya's erotic words and the hand that was inching ever closer to where she wanted it, "I like being naughty..."

"Yeah?" A lone finger dipped between her folds and her voice dropped to an irresistibly low purr. She shivered.

"Yeah, makes for easy access later." The brunette pulled her girlfriend's hand from between her legs with a great deal of self-control and smirked as she turned to face the now disgruntled looking blonde. She kiss her cheek and buttoned up the jeans Tanya had somehow gotten undone, "Don't worry baby, you can have your hands between my legs for as long as you want tonight. But for now, I have parents to entertain."

Tanya reluctantly agreed and quickly threw on some clothes. She held her arm out like a gentlemen would to his lady, a beautiful smile on her face as her mate looped their arms together.

"Alright let's get this over with. The sooner we do, the sooner I'll have my head between your legs."

Bella could only grin and silently agree with her girlfriend's words.

That tongue between her legs was too sweet of an offer.

_XxXxXxXx_

_There you have it. Yes I know that I should've gone more into Tanya and Bella's love'n time but I was determined to get this chapter out tonight. Rest assured there will be more...eventually. You have to be in the mood to write smut and I just wasn't._

_So I have exams from 1st of April to the...8th I think, anyways, I won't be able to update until after them. I will be writing bits and peices during my spare time but I doubt I'll have another chapter posted before then. I have essays to memorise and...yeah year 12 sucks arse :) I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible.  
_

_Leave me a review please cause they're pretty fucking awesome, if I do say so myself :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pleasant Surprise – PART FIVE**

**A/N - Yes, I know it took forever to update but I had my half yearly's and they fucking sucked (Math and Geography especially). Your reviews helped me get this chapter out, so thank you to those who reviewed. This chapter isn't as long as the other's but I just wanted to give you guys something. So enjoy and LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! :)  
**

**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Tanya...Bella, I was hoping I could speak with you for a moment, if you don't mind."

The brunette looked up from the newspaper that sat on the kitchen counter next to her half eaten piece of French toast and coffee, curious as to why Carlisle looked so nervous. Tanya was sitting on the counter next to the paper, legs swinging back and forth as she took in her old friend.

Her leg swinging slowed as she gave the blonde doctor a small smile, "Of course we don't mind Carlisle."

Bella pushed her plate to the side and peered up at him with a curious smile, "What's up?"

He looked so dishevelled that Bella was mildly concerned. She'd never seen him look anything but neat and tidy, and she hadn't ever seen him look so nervous before either. It was strange.

Esme appeared beside him, smiling briefly at the two women before taking her mate's hand in her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Carlisle took a deep breath to calm his nerves before looking between both Tanya and Bella, "I want to apologise for how rudely I've been acting toward you both. My attitude has been less than acceptable and for that I am so truly sorry."

Tanya slipped off the counter slowly and placed a hand on her lover's shoulder, eyes never once leaving the man in front of her, "Less than acceptable? I believe that's a bit of an understatement, old friend."

"Yes," He sighed sadly, "I have acted horribly toward the nature of your relationship and now that I've realised my mistake, I'm here to ask for forgiveness from both of you." Carlisle's eyes shone with sincerity and regret and they soon shifted so they were resting entirely on Tanya, "I've known you a long time and I do not wish for our friendship to be destroyed over something so miniscule."

"You think our relationship is miniscule?"

"That's not what he meant Tanya and you know it." Bella glanced up at her girlfriend pointedly. Was she trying to start a fight?

"I am sorry for how I responded to the news of your relationship; I should have handled it better." He ran a hand through his hair, "I suppose it just upset me to see my son's mate with another vampire, a family friend at that."

"I'm not Edward's mate, Carlisle." The brunette brought her mug of coffee to her lips, sipping at the hot liquid carefully.

"Edward loves you."

She sighed and put the mug down on the counter gently.

"I'm not saying that he doesn't but that doesn't make him my mate. I loved Edward yes, but it wasn't the same love that you feel for Esme, or the same that Emmett and Jasper feel for Rosalie and Alice." Bella paused when she noticed the sadness in his gaze and she couldn't stop herself from feeling sorry for him.

She knew how hard this must have been for him. Edward was his son after all.

Just as she was about to speak once again, Renee came bounding into the kitchen with a smile on her face, only for it to disappear quickly as she took in the scene before her, "Oh sorry...I'll just-"

"No, it's fine Renee. I was apologising for my rude behaviour," Carlisle sent the older human an uncertain smile before giving his attention to the two women who were now standing side by side. He shifted on his feet in a very un-vampire like fashion, "Am I forgiven?"

Tanya pursed her lips in contemplation for only a moment before gracing the doctor with a smile and nodding gently. Unbelievably happy with her girlfriend's ability to forgive, Bella slid her hand into the back pocket of her lover's jeans and gave her arse an affectionate squeeze.

"Of course you're forgiven. Tanya's too sweet to hold a grudge and as for me, well...I wasn't upset with you in the first place." The brunette slipped her hand from the pocket of her girlfriend's jeans to her hand instead. She smiled at Carlisle but glanced in her mother's direction subtly, "Now if you would excuse us, we promised my parents a day of fun!"

Bella dragged her mother from the room with the excuse of needing help to find her coat, but looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend pointedly. She mouthed the words 'be nice' before flashing a smile and disappearing around the corner.

For a few seconds nobody spoke and it was only when Carlisle made to leave that Tanya spoke up.

"I forgive you Carlisle. I understand your confusion and anger, and I'm glad you wish to mend our friendship before completely destroying it."

Esme cast her husband a disappointed glare, "I wouldn't have let him destroy it, dear. But your forgiveness is much appreciated, isn't it Carlisle?"

He blew out a relieved sigh before sending the blonde coven leader a small smile, "It most definitely is. I cannot apologise enough, but I can assure you that I will never act so disrespectable again."

"That's a relief to know, my friend." Tanya glanced at the doorway with a small smile, "If you'll excuse me, I believe Bella and her parents are ready."

Esme smiled at the other woman as her husband wrapped his arms around her, "Enjoy your day Tanya."

She paused in the doorway before making her way toward the garage where she knew the three human's were waiting, "And you old friends."

x-o-x

"Oh baby, I'm going to miss you so much!"

Bella let out a tiny _oomph_ as her teary eyed mother threw herself at her, warm arms wrapping around the brunette in a vice like grip. Bella sniffled back her own tears and hugged her back fiercely, eyes closed tight as she nuzzled the older woman's shoulder.

"Me too mum..."

"I wish I didn't have to leave just yet, this weekend's gone by far too quickly for my liking." She pulled back and cupped her daughter's face with trembling hands, "I hate saying goodbye to you. It never gets any easier, so promise to visit soon, okay?" Renee smiled at her softly and kissed Bella's cheek before wrapping Tanya in a loving embrace, "That goes for you too, Tanya sweetheart."

"I'll be sure to book us both flights to visit you and your husband as soon as possible. I'm looking forward to meeting him; he sounds like a good man." Tanya smiled and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, "It was lovely meeting you Renee."

"And it was lovely meeting you," She smiled sweetly at the blonde woman before leaning in to kiss their cheeks one last time, "Keep in touch, okay?"

"You have our word mum, promise." Bella wiped away her tears and smiled a watery smile, "Be careful, huh?"

With one last teary goodbye, Renee gave her ex-husband a quick hug and dashed off toward the gate where her flight was boarding.

About an hour later, Charlie's plane was boarding and the two women hugged him goodbye with the promise of visiting Forks as soon as possible. Tanya and Bella had left soon after, driving back to the house in Garrett's jeep.

Bella spoke briefly with Carmen for a few minutes before a yawn escaped her lips and the motherly vampire firmly suggested she go to bed. The brunette had kissed her cheek before shuffling over to Tanya, who was grinning down at Laurent and Emmett as they battled it out on the Xbox.

"I'm going to head to bed Tan, I have to work tomorrow." Tanya turned to wrap her arms around her human, smiling as their lips brushed together lovingly.

"Would you like company?"

The brunette shook her head because she knew that her girlfriend wanted to catch up with the Cullen's. Tanya raised an eyebrow but Bella wasn't oblivious to the little shine of excitement that glistened in her girlfriend's onyx eyes.

"You stay, play games...whatever you want. Maybe you should take the time to hunt? How long has it been?"

Tanya, after promising to hunt during the night, kissed her mate once more before sending her off to bed. The vampire on the other hand, took a seat next to her brother in law with an excited grin, intent on playing some games before going to hunt.

Everybody called out their goodnights to Bella before she closed herself off in her room, slipping the clothes from her body so that she was only wearing a pair of skimpy boy shorts.

She shivered and slipped under the covers of her bed, sighing as her head hit the pillow gently. The weekend had taken a toll on her so it took nothing but switching off the lamp and closing her eyes for sleep to claim her.

x-o-x

"Good morning Professor."

Bella looked up startled, wide eyes narrowing playfully as she took in the sight of a grinning Mel. Her red hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her pale hands were tucked into the pockets of her jeans, blue eyes alight with amusement at the fact that she'd surprised the older woman.

The brunette sat back in her chair, legs crossing automatically as she noticed the younger woman's gaze trailing up the exposed skin of her legs. She smirked and tapped a single finger on her desk.

"Well hello there Mel, I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously," She smiled, eyes peering subtly over at the papers on her professor's desk. She rose as eyebrow curiously, "I don't see any marked papers there."

"No, you wouldn't. My weekend was quite hectic I'm afraid." She flicked her fringe from her face and shook her head, letting out a heavy breath, "Honestly Mel, you wouldn't believe the weekend I've had."

The younger girl sat back on one of the desks, "Well there are still ten or so minutes before class starts..." She trailed off.

Bella sighed heavily and shook her head, "I won't burden you with my problems because it'd take much longer than ten minutes to explain it, I'm afraid." The brunette sat up straighter and opened the bottle of water on her desk, sipping at it. She placed it back on her desk and smiled up at the younger girl, "Enough about me, what did you do this weekend?"

She watched subtly as the red head subconsciously played with her lip ring, twirling it absently and humming thoughtfully.

"Not a lot really. Kristie and I spent the weekend lounging around the house, eating junk food and...well I'm sure you can guess the rest." Mel winked playfully and smiled as the older woman laughed. She clasped her hands on her lap and stretched, "Nah, it was good though. She's working nearly all the time now, so it was great to have some alone time. I miss her when she's not around, the apartment can get a little lonely."

"You could go out, you know? Surely your girlfriend wouldn't mind."

"She encourages it actually but...I'm not too fond of being swamped by girls when I go out. They hit on me, I tell them I have a girlfriend and then they say something along the lines of 'she doesn't have to know'. It just pisses me off."

Bella pursed her lips as she watched Mel run a hand through her hair, a clear sign of her frustration. She growled under her breath and with that alone the brunette could tell she was nowhere near finished.

"I don't get it, you know? I mean, it's different when Kris and I approach a girl and ask her to come home with us, but when they approach one of us alone they don't give a shit about whether or not you're taken." The red head sighed angrily, "They just assume that I have no respect for my girlfriend and I'd spread my legs for them."

Bella sighed and stood from her chair, walking around to lean against the front of her desk. She crossed her arms casually over her chest and gave her student a thoughtful look.

"Don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way Mel, but perhaps they see you take girls home with your girlfriend and assume you have an open relationship with her." She held up her hand as the red head went to speak, "Just hear me out, okay? Yes, they shouldn't come onto you if they know you're in a relationship but they don't know the ins and outs of your relationship with Kristie."

"They should still be able to take a hint though. If you came onto me and I told you I had a girlfriend, what does that tell you?"

"It tells me you aren't interested in having sex with me." She gave the young girl a playful grin, eyes shining in amusement as she tried to lighten the mood, "But we both know that if I came onto you, you'd take me home to share the experience with your girlfriend."

Melissa grinned, "I suppose I would," She sighed and the smile slipped from her face, "But you do understand why I don't go out by myself, right?"

"Of course I understand Mel, do you think I enjoy being hit on by strangers? Tanya doesn't appreciate it either, in fact it makes her furious." She chuckled quietly and rolled her eyes, "My baby gets jealous over the tinniest things."

Silence followed as they both retreated to their own thoughts until Mel gave her professor a curious look, "Does it bother you? The jealousy, I mean."

Bella tilted her head to the side as she contemplated just how to answer that question. Did it bother her? She wasn't sure. It had annoyed her when she was with Edward because he'd actually tried to forbid her from even being friends with Jacob.

With Tanya, it was different. She didn't get angry when the blonde would growl about how a particular man or woman wouldn't ever have a chance with her, that she was hers. She smirked softly. She kind of liked a jealous Tanya, because it meant hours locked up in their bedroom alone.

"Bella? Does it bother you?"

The brunette looked back at her student and smiled softly, shaking her head, "No it doesn't. Jealousy isn't something Tanya can control easily...plus I like a jealous Tanya. It leads to amazing sex."

The young girl looked up at the ceiling in thought, "It's not like that with Kristie. She loves me and I love her but...I don't know, it's confusing," She huffed and looked down at her gym boots, scuffing them against the carpet, "I get jealous sometimes, like when we bring another girl home. I-I don't like seeing her with her head between another woman's legs and I don't like the way she looks up at them through her lashes while she's there. It doesn't sit well with me."

The brunette sympathised because she knew that she wouldn't ever want another woman joining her and Tanya while they were making love. What they did in their bedroom was between them and it most definitely not something Bella wanted to share with another.

She walked toward the younger girl and sat beside her on the desk, taking Mel's clenched hand in her own to try and calm her.

"Have you spoken to Kristie about what you're feeling?" Her voice was soft and gentle and it saddened her to see her student visibly flinch at the question.

The red head looked away, "No, but she told me that she doesn't get jealous when we have another woman in our bed."

"Because she knows that you love her, and she loves you enough to be able to trust you." The brunette waited for her to look at her and when she did, she gave the girl a gentle smile, "You feel that way because you don't want to share her anymore, she's your girlfriend and that other woman doesn't belong in the same bed that you make love to Kristie in."

"It never used to bother me...but I don't want to share her anymore." She whispered sadly, her eyes downcast, "And I don't want to be with other women, I just want Kris. That's why this weekend was so perfect, it was just us."

"Then tell her that. You're a strong woman Mel and do you know what I think?" The red head shook her head and Bella continued, "I think you'd be surprised with her response. If she loves you as much as she claims too, then she'll do whatever she can to make you happy." The brunette stood and faced the younger girl, "Go home and talk to your girlfriend."

The red head hesitated for a moment before nodding with a small smile and getting to her feet. She pulled her professor into a quick hug before pulling back and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you Bella."

Bella smiled as the red head raced for the door, having already pulled her keys from the pocket of her jeans.

x-o-x

"No! That isn't fair, you cheated!"

Emmett's whine rang through the house as Bella opened the front door, closing it quickly behind her and grinning at the sounds of gunshots coming from the living room. She slipped her coat off and hung it in the closet by the door, soaking up the warmth that radiated from the heaters.

Bella made her way for the living room, smirking as she took in Emmett's hunched form directly in front of the plasma. The controller sat idly in his hand and he was pouting pathetically as he stared at the screen in annoyance.

"Afraid not Em, you just can't play."

Jasper smirked smugly from his place on the bean bag, blonde curls dangling over his eyes for a moment before he tugged them back. He grinned over at Bella before raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Care for another round?"

"Fuck you bro, this is bullshit." The larger vampire grumbled sourly and Bella couldn't contain her laugh. His head snapped in her direction and somehow Bella knew that if it was possible, he'd be blushing like mad. He crossed his arms, "Hey! Quit laughing at me."

"But you're so funny, I just can't help it." She teased playfully. Turning on her heels, she headed for the staircase, "Scary vampire my arse."

"I'm scary!"

The brunette simply laughed as she walked up the stairs and straight for her room. She found her girlfriend lying on her side on the bed, head propped up as she glanced over at the brunette. Bella was confused for a moment but grinned as she heard Alice talking excitedly from within their closet.

She blew Tanya a kiss in greeting, just as the smaller vampire walked out. Alice smiled and waved unsurprised at the human's arrival.

"Hey Bella! How was work?"

The brunette shrugged and bent down, slipping her heels off and sighing in relief when her bare feet hit the carpet, "It was alright, I suppose." She carried her heels over toward the closet, smirking over at her girlfriend before she disappeared inside, "I see you've been keeping my baby occupied."

The blonde rolled her eyes and Alice pouted, "I don't think I've left the room once since you've been gone. Alice couldn't stop looking at our clothes."

"I'll have you know, I take clothes quite seriously and just as well. You two need some new shirts and dresses."

Bella came back out dressed in a pair of slacks and a hello kitty sweatshirt, mouse coloured hair tied into a messy bun as she lay down beside her girlfriend. She kissed the blonde sweetly before shuffling over to make room for Alice.

She pat the spot beside her and the smaller vampire faltered, "I don't think Tanya would like that Bella."

Gold locked with gold and Alice was surprised to see absolutely no anger in her cousin's gaze at the thought of having another vampire so close to her mate. The least she expected was a growl to warn her off but when Tanya merely smiled, her own mouth parted in disbelief.

"I don't mind Alice."

Alice looked to Bella once more before slowly making her way over to them, eyes peering back at Tanya for any warning she was about to get territorial.

She lay down next to the brunette and Bella wasted no time in taking the smaller vampire's hand in her own. It took Alice only a moment to realise how much she'd missed just being with her human sister.

Tanya, sensing the other vampire's feelings of serenity, merely grinned and allowed her hand to settle on her mate's hip, thumb finding its way under her shirt to rub the flesh there.

"So apart from needing new shirts and dresses, were our clothes up to scratch for you?" Bella placed her spare hand over her lover's, entwining them absentmindedly as she gave her friend a smile.

Alice squealed, "Yes! I can't believe you own thongs Bella! Thongs!"

Bella giggled quietly and Tanya laughed, nudging her girlfriend gently, "You should have seen her face when she accidently came upon our stash of toys. I don't think she was expecting what she saw."

"What? You and Jasper don't own any toys whatsoever?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, giggling at the embarrassed gleam in her friend's golden eyes, "Seriously Alice? No toys?"

The smaller vampire cleared her throat and looked away, "I'm not really comfortable talking about that while I'm lying in bed with two lesbians."

"Don't you find us attractive?" Bella teased playfully, brown eyes alight with amusement.

Alice shook her head in exaggeration and leant in to kiss her friend's forehead before jumping from the bed and dancing toward the door with a smile, "Oh don't fret dear Bella, I find you both very attractive but I find Jazz sexier." She winked and opened the door, "Now I hate to break it to you, but Edward is going to walk through the door in about one and a half minutes. He wishes to speak to you both privately...so everybody else is going out."

"Why does he want to speak to us privately?" Bella sat up and smoothed out her shirt, eyebrows drawn together in confusion, "I thought everybody wanted an explanation."

The smaller vampire sighed and shook her head, "You shouldn't have to explain your love to anybody, especially us."

"What about Edward?" Tanya enquired curiously.

Alice clasped her hands at her front and rocked back and forth on her heels, a small smile on her face, "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by what my brother has to say, just give him a chance."

And with that she was gone.

Bella glanced at her girlfriend over her shoulder, giving her a quizzical look, hoping the blonde knew what she was talking about. Tanya shook her head and glanced at the door as though it held the answer.

"Don't ask me, I know just as much as you." Tanya slipped off the bed and smiled softly down at her mate, holding out her hand, "Come on, we have to go speak with Edward."

The brunette sighed and allowed her girlfriend to pull her from the bed, giggling as the blonde lifted her onto her back. She wrapped her arms around her neck and placed a kiss on her lover's cheek.

"Alright then, lead the way baby." Bella tightened her legs around the vampire's waist as she made her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Bella frowned as she noticed how silent the house was, "Are they gone already?"

The blonde chuckled, "We're vampire's sweetheart, remember?"

"You are? Well shit, that fucks everything up." Bella laughed and slapped her girlfriend's shoulder gently, mindful that she could very well break her hand with the playful gesture, "Don't be a smartarse, Tan."

"But it comes so naturally to me."

The brunette merely hummed in agreement, a small smile on her face as they glided down the stairs and into the living room. The smile slipped from her face as she took in the tense form of Edward Cullen sitting on the sofa chair, bright golden eyes staring blankly at the photo's scattering the wall.

Tanya placed Bella down on the ground with a pat to the thigh and ushered her toward the opposite couch, sitting down beside her and taking her hand in hers. Edward turned his head toward them and the absolute misery that could be seen in his gaze made the brunette physically cringe.

Had she done that?

"Good afternoon Bella...Tanya." Edward attempted a weak smile but dropped it when it came out as a grimace. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sure Alice told you I wished to speak with you both, I just hope she didn't tell you about what."

"She didn't." Tanya replied quite bluntly.

He nodded and glanced down at his clasped hands, mouth opening and closing silently as he tried to get the words out. He growled in frustration when he realised that this wouldn't be as simple as he'd thought it'd be.

"Why is this so fucking hard to say?" His fists clenched and Bella still couldn't stop herself from cringing at the foreign word leaving his lips. He never used to swear and the brunette didn't believe it'd ever get any less surprising when she heard it.

He sighed and rubbed his face, "T-this isn't easy for me to say. Truth be told I just want to scream at you and demand to know what I did to deserve this...this betrayal." He looked up at the brunette, gaze avoiding her own as his lip practically quivered in anguish, "I just...I don't understand Bella. I love you so much and it kills me to know that you don't return those feelings."

Bella went to speak but with a stiff shake of his head, Edward motioned for her to stop, "Just let me get this out, okay?"

Tanya placed a hand on her girlfriend's thigh then and the brunette took the hint and shut her mouth, leaning into the blonde as she waited for Edward to continue. He averted his gaze from their innocent display of affection.

"I'm not going to say that I'm happy about your relationship but I've had a few days to come to terms with it, and I've realised that it's not my place to criticise either of you." He took in their position with sad eyes, wishing that it was he who sat with the brunette, "It's not my place to demand you explain yourselves, your relationship is your business and no-one else's."

His golden eyes shone sadly and regret filled him.

"My family were less than impressed with my behaviour and I cannot blame them. My behaviour was inexcusable. I'm so sorry for how rudely I've acted and I do not plan to sit here and make excuses for myself, so I'll leave it at that."

"Edward we don't blame you for being angry about our relationship, in fact we expected it. However, I believe your blatant insults were completely out of line." Tanya waited for him to make eye contact and when he did, she made sure he could see how much they had hurt her, "You insulted me in my house and if that wasn't bad enough, you insulted me in front of my coven. You tried to start a fight with three humans in the room. That I most definitely did not expect. I thought you were better than that."

"Nobody's perfect Tanya and there's no excuse for my behaviour, I know that." He murmured quietly, "What I did was irresponsible and I take full responsibility for the things I said and done."

"It's not that easy to say I forgive you and actually mean it. You are family Edward but I'm not impressed with you." The blonde refused to break eye contact, "I'm sorry that I found my mate in the woman you love but it didn't warrant your actions."

"No it didn't. I'm sorry." Edward looked at the blonde in a silent plead, eyes begging for the truth, "Can I at least ask how?"

Tanya didn't need him to elaborate because she was most definitely not oblivious to the longing look in his eyes when he looked at her mate. She gave a sigh and watched him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Would it help with anything Edward? I may not be all that happy with you, but I don't wish to add to your pain. I'm not a masochist."

"Believe me when I say it will not make my misery worse. I've seen inside your mind even though I try to block your thoughts, and I've heard you...making love. It could not be worse than that."

Bella's heart suffocated with guilt at the thought of how much pain she'd caused the vampire without even meaning to. He may have been an arrogant arse at times but he didn't deserve to feel what he did.

Glancing at her girlfriend, she could tell that she too was feeling horribly upset with how this conversation was turning out. Neither women wanted to rub their relationship in but they knew it was inevitable.

Edward wasn't demanding an explanation but asking instead, pleading to get some sort of answer from them to explain his misery. Both women knew an explanation would do nothing to quell his emotional pain but they knew how unfair it was to make that decision for him.

Bella cleared her throat and hesitantly, for the first time, Edward's gaze shifted to her own. She nodded at his silent plea and her palms became clammy at the realisation that she was about to add to his pain.

"We'll tell you what we think you need to know, but you have to promise not to make a scene. I don't think an explanation is going to help you to come to terms with everything, however, it's your decision, not mine."

The brunette waited for a response from the vampire and when he nodded, she sighed heavily and gave her own stiff nod, "Alright, I suppose I should start at the beginning then..."

_XxXxXxXx_

_Very cliche ending to the chapter but I'll be continuing it in the next one, so don't worry. Ummm what else...oh right! I know I said this story would have five or six parts but I haven't gotten everything I wanted in these yet, so there will be more. _

_Review!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pleasant Surprise – PART SIX**

**A/N - Hey guys! Yes I know this took me awhile and it's not as long as some of the others, but I've been busy. Honest. I was waiting for a woman to send me Sarah Waters' novels on ebook and then I couldn't stop reading Tipping the Velvet. Seriously, that book is amazing, so if you haven't read it already then do it :) **

**Anyways, I finally got this chapter finished (I was teaching my little cousin to shoot the family with my nerf gun haha) Hopefully it doesn't sound rushed. My reviewers kept me motivated, so a big thank you to you! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_The brunette waited for a response from the vampire and when he nodded, she sighed heavily and gave her own stiff nod, "Alright, I suppose I should start at the beginning then..."_

Bella started from the months following Edward's departure, describing to him the anguish she felt at his sudden disappearance and the worthlessness that suffocated her at his cruel words. Not wanting to stay on that particular topic for too long, Bella quickly went on to tell him of the increasing interest she developed in reckless activities.

He listened quietly with regret filled eyes as she told him of how she and Jacob's friendship had been destroyed because of the tribe's dirty little secret. It hurt her to speak about the Quileute boy she'd been best friends with and it angered Edward when she told him that she had been so close to returning his feelings and giving him a chance.

"I guess it's a good thing he shifted when he did, because it would've killed me to have him turn his back on me _after _I'd given him the chance he wanted." Bella spoke quietly and suddenly found her clasped hands the most interesting thing in the room. "I was ready to let him love me and love him in return, and then he wanted nothing to do with me. It was very sudden."

"How did you discover their secret?"

She chuckled dryly, "I slapped Paul across the face, near broke my fucking hand too. Next thing I know he's shaking like crazy and then bursting into a massive bloody wolf." She rubbed her neck absentmindedly, "It scared the shit out of me to tell the truth. I swear he would've attacked me if Jake hadn't intervened."

"Those mutts attacked you?" Edward hissed, his eyes turning black at the mere thought of what those sick bastards could have done.

Tanya sensing his growing fury cleared her throat to grab his attention, "They didn't attack her Edward, believe me when I say that if they had, I would've hunted them down and tore their insides out long ago."

"Please the both of you calm down, okay? Nobody is going to tear anybody's insides out."

Bella went on to tell Edward about how Sam had ordered that she leave La Push and not return, threatening her life if she ever tried to tell another human being about what she saw.

"I was shattered, confused, depressed and hurt...it was all so overwhelming that it didn't take long for me to go looking for love in all the wrong places."

Edward decided to veil his anger under false calm and listen quietly as the brunette basically admitted to finding comfort in other men's arms. His dislike for Lauren and Jessica proved to be worthy and only increased as he learnt of Bella accompanying them to parties, where they had introduced her too underage drinking, smoking and even the occasional illegal drug here and there.

"Charlie busted me with possession of marijuana one night after I returned from a party in Port Angeles. I was so out of it the next morning that it took me almost ten whole minutes to realise that he threw me in the cells for the night."

Even though it was clear that Charlie disliked Edward, the vampire had never once admired her father as much as he did when he heard that. He gave her an ultimatum; get out of the house or pull yourself together.

Bella cringed slightly at the memory, "Naturally I chose the first option and Charlie was there to help me. It took a shit load of counselling but eventually I got myself together."

Charlie had even sat with her and helped her apply for universities and colleges all over the country and he was there when she opened every reply; rejections and acceptances alike.

"It wasn't an easy decision to make but I ended up choosing Alaska University for reasons that were truly unknown to me."

At this point Bella excused herself to make a coffee, returning with a steaming brew and a small piece of cake. She settled in beside her girlfriend and broke off a small bit of the cake, popping it into her mouth with a small moan of appreciation.

Edward's lips twitched into a small smile at the sight, seemingly glad that his mother's cake went down so well with the brunette. "Esme baked it for you. She remembered how much you liked her chocolate cake from your visits."

"I do love her cake, there's honestly nothing else like it." She put another piece into her mouth, eyes rolling into the back of her head at the flavour, "I'll have to give her a big ol' kiss in thanks."

Once Bella had finished the cake in an almost comfortable silence, she nursed her coffee in her hands and cleared her throat as warning she was about to continue.

It was clear that it was painful for Edward to listen to but he kept his word and remained silent, adamant not to make a scene.

She breezed through her first meeting with Tanya in the lecture room that fateful day of her first class and Edward knew then and there that their love was pure, _'She was so unbelievably beautiful, and when she actually spoke to me I honestly didn't think anything could rival the musical sound...and I was right' _

He'd never seen it before now because he'd been so blinded by his desire for a mate, a label, but he could see it now. He loved Bella but their love had been naive and dispassionate. It lacked so many things that mates were supposed to share.

He could recognise their love without being angry as she spoke, but as Bella began to go into _a little too much _detail about their first date, their first kiss and the first time they made love, Edward began to grow uncomfortable and slightly upset.

He could never have done those things with Bella, no matter how hard he tried.

Bella took notice of his rigid posture and immediately closed her mouth, looking at her girlfriend for help, hoping she could rectify the situation with her calm and controlled mannerisms. Tanya didn't say a word and instead took the brunette's hand in her own, running her long fingers across her knuckles gently as they waited for the other vampire in the room to control himself.

Edward lowered his head between his legs and breathed in deeply, exhaling heavily as he tried desperately to calm his demanding emotions. His most recent hunt served to relax him only a small amount, so the silence continued as he forced the calm to reign dominance.

When the brunette heard his rumbling growl she shuffled closer to her girlfriend's body, fearing the worst reaction. Her brown eyes held the uncertainty that Tanya also felt. The blonde watched him intently, waiting for just the slightest inclination of any violence. She wouldn't tolerate that.

"How did I mistake my feelings for those of a mate? I don't understand it; I was so sure Bella was my soul mate."

Tanya spoke up for the first time in a while, "You were lonely and surrounded by mated couples, so it was only natural." She sighed quietly, not wanting to be the one to say these things. "What I figure is that when you realised you couldn't read Bella's mind, you became intrigued by her. The more time you spent with her, the more your feelings for her grew into love."

Edward's body slowly lost its tenseness as he listened to the older vampire speak, her light accent barely registering in his befuddled brain.

"You love her Edward and nobody is denying that, however, you aren't connected to her in the way that a mate should and therefore you are not her soul mate. When you meet your mate for the first time, it is an unbelievably magical moment. Your souls merge in the most amazing way and the absolute love you feel for them is undeniable." Tanya's lip turned down sadly as she gazed at him sympathetically. "You wanted so badly to find your mate that you wouldn't accept anybody else's opinion on the matter. In your mind she was your mate and your happiness and no one was going to take that away. You denied yourself what you craved, that being a companion, for all those years and as such you ended up breaking two hearts."

Silence reigned over the three as Tanya's word slowly sunk in. Edward hadn't so much as even shifted his position until the sound of the door opening and closing disrupted them. Still he didn't move.

Alice walked in calmly, eyes drawn as she gazed at her brother with sad uncomprehending eyes. "You're leaving again."

Tanya and Bella looked back at Edward in confusion, not believing for one second that he would leave his family because of the things he'd just learned. He simply sighed and avoided his sister's gaze.

"I've made up my mind Alice, there's no use trying to persuade me otherwise."

The smaller vampire walked forward and knelt before her brother, taking his face in her small hands. They stared each other off for a moment before Alice dropped her hands and lowered her head.

"There's no changing your mind I see." Alice whispered.

"No," He murmured. He forced a small smile onto his face and lifted her chin, trying to reassure her, "I just need some time by myself. Who knows? I might even find my mate."

Guilt tugged at the corners of Tanya's conscience as she glanced between the two siblings, "Where do you plan to go?"

He sighed as his sister moved to sit beside him, his eyes glancing at Tanya briefly. "I'm not sure. I think I'll go where my feet take me."

Bella frowned at his answer, feeling slightly at fault for what would be his separation from his family. She ran a hand through her hair as she thought of Esme and how hard his departure would be on her. She was such a loving woman that the mere thought of her in any sort of pain, had Bella's insides churning uncomfortably.

"Esme will be upset with you leaving." Bella spoke up after a few minutes, watching as Edward's body stiffened slightly.

He nodded with a resigned sigh, body deflating, "She will, but she'll understand my need for space and she'll respect my decision."

"Just don't slip into old habits Edward. You are so much better than that." Bella knew Alice was referring to his diet. She worried just as much.

He chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around his sister, hugging her to his body. The act was so sweet and genuine that it brought tears to Bella's eyes. "You don't have to worry about that, I promise Ali."

He placed a kiss on her forehead before standing to his feet and glancing at the other two women opposite him. Tanya stood and the two vampires met in the middle of the room, sizing each other up for a moment until Edward broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"I hope you can forgive me for my behaviour someday Tanya. It would be a pleasure to have you regard me as a friend once more."

Edward held out his hand and though Tanya was still slightly angry at him for how he had acted, she took his hand in hers and shook it gently.

"Only time will tell, but I agree that it would be nice. Good luck Edward and be careful."

Tanya stepped aside and placed a hand on her girlfriend's lower back as she came up beside her, chocolate coloured eyes peering into the eyes of her ex-lover. Edward smiled a small but genuine smile in return, taking her hand in his and placing a gentle kiss upon her hand.

"Hopefully next time we meet, it won't be as horrible as it was this time." He joked quietly, taking a step backwards and away from the two women.

The brunette smiled sadly, "I hope so Edward." She couldn't think of anything else to add.

With one last glance at the human who for now held his heart, he gave Alice a nod and together they headed for the front door. He hesitated in the living room doorway before straightening his back and disappearing around the corner. He didn't look back.

Alice looked back at Tanya with sad eyes before she too disappeared, the front door closing quietly behind them. Bella continued to look on in confusion, not quite understanding what had just taken place. Yes, she knew Edward was leaving, but did that mean the other Cullen's were as well?

"He's gone to say goodbye to his family and apologise to ours, then he's leaving." Tanya explained, somehow knowing exactly what was going through the brunette's mind.

"Do you think he'll be back?" She sat down on the couch and snuggled into her girlfriend's comforting arms. She hoped it would ease some of her guilt, but it did no such thing.

"Eventually, I suppose. He'll return to his family long before he comes to visit us again." She rubbed up Bella's arms, cool skin barely touching the warmth of her lover's, "Don't expect him to return anytime soon. He needs to calm down and come to terms with everything and that may take awhile."

"Do you think the Cullen's will be angry at me? I mean if you want to get technical, then it's my fault Edward is so...miserable. Add to the fact that he's leaving his family." She tilted her head up and gazed into her lover's eyes with a sort of vulnerability that Tanya hadn't seen in a long time. She looked down and studied her clasped hands, "I don't want them to hate me."

Tanya placed her hands beneath her girlfriend's thighs and lifted her easily into her lap, trailing them up to rest comfortably on her hips. She lifted the shirt Bella wore just a little and ran her cool fingers sweetly along the swell of her arse, reassuring her with her loving and familiar touch.

"Nobody could ever hate you, you're just too fucking sweet." She whispered the words against her lips before kissing the brunette softly, emphasising her words with a swipe of her tongue along her lower lip. Her golden eyes gazed deeply into chocolate ones and Tanya's cool thumbs stroked over the ink on her back, "And it isn't your fault Edward's leaving. He's done it before and he'll probably do it again but he always comes back to his family."

Gazing into her lover's eyes, Bella momentarily forgot about everything else but the love that she found in those honey coloured orbs. They held so much devotion and love that, strangely enough, it reassured her. Edward was not hers to worry over so desperately.

Her own eyes fluttered shut as she leant forward and kissed her girlfriend, hands coming to twine around her neck. A moan escaped her lips as a cool tongue touched her own, stroking it so gently that it made her heart flutter. Tanya's hands slid lower to cup her arse, tugging her closer to her body and pressing their covered breasts together deliciously.

After a few seconds Bella pulled back slightly out of breath and pressed her forehead against Tanya's, her eyes still closed as she soaked up the stability and reassurance that the blonde would show in times like this.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower," Bella opened her eyes slowly and licked her lips, a small smile gracing her features, "And then I think I'll sit down and have something to eat."

"Anything in particular you'd like for dinner?" The blonde offered sweetly.

Bella climbed off her lover's lap and gave her a smile, "Surprise me."

So while Bella showered Tanya set to work on a simple meal of steak, salad and chips, knowing that her girlfriend would probably fill herself up on Esme's cake later anyways.

The Cullen's returned while Bella was eating and it was with a frown that she realised they had retired to their rooms without so much as a goodnight. The Denali's returned shortly after when Bella was cleaning up her dishes and the brunette not known any different, she would have thought nothing was wrong.

After she'd cleaned up she made her way into the living room where Irina was lying on the couch staring blankly at the TV, her hand absentmindedly trailing up and down her exposed stomach. Bella glanced at the pale flesh where her shirt had ridden up before lifting the vampire's feet and plopping down at the bottom of the couch.

"How're you doing sweet cheeks?"

Irina looked up at her with gentle eyes when the brunette didn't answer. Bella shrugged with a small frown and tapped Irina's feet lightly.

"Scoot over, will you? I need a hug and since Tanya isn't around, you'll have to do." Bella winked playfully at her sister-in-law as she opened her cool arms and smiled softly, beckoning her over with a crook of her finger. Bella snuggled into the small space between Irina's body and the back of the couch, eyes closing as she slung her leg and arm over the cooler body. "Where is everybody?"

Irina wrapped her arms around the warm body beside her and laid her head on top of the brunette's, "Tanya said something about calling Kate and Garrett. My dear husband is reading upstairs and Carmen and Eleazar," She grinned cheekily, "well they're participating in some seriously kinky foreplay at the moment."

Bella visibly shuddered, "Jeez, couldn't you have just said they were enjoying their alone time? It sweet and all but I don't need to hear that."

"Wait till you're a vampire, honey!" She laughed, "Then you _will_ have to listen to it."

Bella giggled quietly before letting out a sigh and nuzzling Irina's throat, "Can I ask you something?"

The vampire's forehead creased slightly as she recognised the seriousness in her voice, "Of course you can. What's wrong?"

"I don't think, after all the years I've lived with you guys, that I've actually asked your opinion on being a vampire." Bella shifted so that she was leaning on her elbow and staring down into the older woman's golden eyes. She smiled inwardly as she read the confusion the vampire was feeling. "So I believe it's about time. Do you like being a vampire, Irina?"

The vampire grinned and let out a small laugh, expecting a question far more complex. Eventually she looked back up into the brown eyes of her sister's mate and gave her a smile, still not sure on how to actually answer the question.

"For me Bella, it was sort of like a roller coaster. At the beginning I was too overcome with my instincts to really care, you know a new life and all that." She shook her head, "But then I realised that there was no turning back so things went on a downward spiral for awhile. Things became repetitive and what not." Irina gave her a small smirk, "I was bit broody in my old days, I'll admit."

The vampire admired her left hand from its place wrapped around the brunette and smiled as she looked at the two golden rings adorning her finger. Bella followed her gaze to the rings and wasted no time in taking Irina's left hand in her own.

It was such a natural thing to do, that it made Irina feel somewhat more human.

Bella twirled the gorgeous rings softly with a look of envy and Irina couldn't stop herself from smiling inwardly at the action. Bella had never been fond of getting married herself but just by seeing the hopeful glaze in her eyes, Irina could tell that having Tanya in her life had changed all that.

Irina left her hand in the warm cocoon that was Bella's own and pointedly kept her observation about the rings to herself, continuing her explanation instead.

"Anyways, I guess I just didn't understand where my life was really heading until I met Laurent. I mean I tried to be happy for my family and my sisters and even though they never said anything about it, I know they could see right through me. I was never truly happy until I met Laurent." Irina smiled up at the young woman earnestly, "So to answer your question, yes I love the life I have now. I love my husband and my family and I love that you will one day soon be one of us."

Tears welled in the brunette's eyes as she gave the vampire a grateful smile, "You really mean that?"

Irina tutted quietly and cupped the human's face, leaning up to place a kiss on her forehead in the way only a sister could, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Bella, you belong with Tanya and you belong with us. We're your family and we love you more than you could possibly understand."

x-o-x

The next morning Bella didn't hear or even see any of the Cullen's as she got ready for work. She did, however, speak briefly with Carmen and Laurent as she ate her breakfast before saying her goodbyes and disappearing out to her Audi. Tanya had been flittering about the house all night and morning and though Bella would have liked to question her on it, she found that work was far more important and her curiosity could wait.

Her lessons went by slowly and by the time her break had come around, she was utterly exhausted. She'd slipped her laptop into her shoulder bag, bought a sandwich, apple and bottle of water from one of the uni take out bars before making herself comfortable in the lounge area. Students and teachers alike mingled as they ate their lunches there.

Bella had finished half her sandwich and was in the middle of surfing the internet when someone sat down on her left. She looked up and smiled as she recognised that someone as her favourite student.

"Afternoon Professor," Melissa took a sip of her coke, smiling as she tucked her feet under her on the complementary leather couch, "Enjoying your lunch?"

"Most definitely." The brunette closed her laptop and placed it on the table in front of her. She gave the younger woman a curious glance as she picked up the other half of her salad sandwich, "You're awfully happy today. Can I assume your talk with Kristy went well?" She was referring to the smile on the red head's face.

Melissa's cheeks flushed lightly and she couldn't stop the sigh of contentment escaping her lips, "It went amazingly. You were right as per usual."

"How so?" The brunette took a bite.

"She didn't disagree with anything I said. I told her everything I told you and she admitted the same to me. She must have hid it well because I never sensed her jealousy." She took on a thoughtful look before smiling and shaking her head, "Regardless, it went beautifully and we've agreed to no more sharing."

"See? What did I say?" The brunette teased good naturedly as she placed her sandwich back down. She wiped her mouth as she swallowed and offered the woman a sweet smile, "I'm happy for you Mel, you both deserve to be happy."

"Yeah, well I just wanted to thank you Bella. I would never have brought up the issue with Kris if it weren't for the talk we had yesterday." Melissa smiled shyly and the older woman found it sweet in contrast to her usual confidence and cockiness. When she noticed Bella about to object, she held up her hand and silently begged her to stop. "No really Bella, I wouldn't have had the balls to bring it up otherwise. So thank you."

The older woman smiled and gave a gentle nod, "Your welcome Melissa." She wouldn't argue with her.

For a while neither said anything and they settled into a comfortable silence. Bella pulled out her laptop and continued to browse flight prices to Seattle until she noticed a curious red head trying to peak over her shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, she took in the sheepish grin that appeared on Mel's face.

"Sorry," She didn't sound all that apologetic, "May I ask what you're looking at? The hopeful expression on your face is kind of driving me insane with curiosity."

Bella laughed at her excuse but turned her lap top so that she could see. However, upon reading the younger woman's confusion, she closed the laptop and placed it back on the table.

"Break's coming up," Bella shrugged, "And I'm hoping to convince Tanya to take me to my hometown for a week or so."

"Didn't your parents just come down or something?" She asked in confusion, as though not understanding why she'd want to spend more time with them.

"Only for the weekend, they left already. I guess their visit made me realise how much I really missed them and Forks in general. It's really only my dad who lives there and I'd like to catch up with some old friends if they're still there. That would be nice."

She shrugged, "Well I'm sure your girl wouldn't mind. Your happiness is her own, right?"

"I suppose so. Do you and Kristy have any plans for break?"

Melissa smiled wistfully and shook her head, "Nah, I think we'll just bum around the house. Maybe we'll go somewhere, I don't really like plans. I'd rather be spontaneous, it's more romantic."

"I don't know, I don't really like surprises." The brunette shrugged and fiddled with her unopened bottle of water, a small smile on her face. She gave the younger girl a sly wink, "But I do love to be romanced."

Melissa grinned and shook her head, "Every woman wants to be romanced Bella. What about your partner? Does Tanya like to be romanced?"

Before Bella could even open her mouth, Melissa's mobile shrilled loudly from her pocket and it was with an apologetic smile that she reached for it and put it to her ear.

The brunette didn't eavesdrop and instead finished off her lunch, pulling out her own mobile and grinning as she noticed a text from Tanya.

_Hey baby :) I know I've been MIA since Edward left but it's all for a good reason. I love you and I'll see you this afternoon. – Tanya_

The phone was slipped back into her pocket as her mind whirled in curiosity. Now that Tanya had pointed it out, Bella realised that she hadn't really spent a large amount of time with her since Edward's departure. What had she been up too?

She pursed her lips in thought and practically jumped when Melissa plopped back down beside her on the lounge.

"So that was Kristy and she wants to have a movie pizza night on Friday evening. She wanted to know if you and your girlfriend would come." Clearly shocked with the invitation, Bella almost chocked on her saliva and raised her gaze the younger woman's. Melissa grinned and tilted her head to the side teasingly, "Don't be so shocked Professor. What, are you too good for us uni students or something?"

Bella stuttered for a moment, much to her student's amusement, before finally letting out a heavy and somewhat confused sigh. She gave the younger woman a quizzical glance.

"Why would you want one of your Professor's there? Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"Nah, not at all," She shook her head, "You're more of a friend then my professor. I mean, yes, I respect you and your teaching methods, but I'd also like to think that you're a friend?"

A blush found its way onto Bella's face more out of flattery than anything else as she lowered her head, "You think of me as your friend?"

"Of course I do, I mean we talk like friends would don't we?"

"I suppose we do, but I'm not entirely sure it would be appropriate for me to join you Friday night. Even if I do see you as a friend, I'm still your Professor." She reasoned with a small concerned frown, "What would people think?"

"Who cares? If you and your girl don't want to come that's fine, but Kris and I would be disappointed."

"Now you're trying to guilt trip me."

The red head grinned, "Is it working?"

The older woman laughed and tapped her friend's leg scoldingly, "No, it isn't. But your right; who cares what everybody else thinks?" She felt at ease with the realisation that what she did in her spare time was nobody's business but her own. She smiled, "Tanya and I would love to come Friday night Melissa."

The two women split soon after and with a heavy sigh, Bella headed to her next lesson. The hours dragged by and when the end of the day finally came, the brunette's throat was slightly dry from having to talk so much. She sipped from her now hot bottle of water, packed her laptop away and headed for the door.

However, as she closed the door behind her, barely looking up and turned around she ran smack bang into a cool and hard body. It was with a grunt that she regained her footing and looked up into familiar golden eyes. Tanya stood there with her arms crossed and a teasing grin on her face, trying desperately not to laugh at her girlfriend's clumsiness.

"Think you could be anymore silent?" Bella grumbled sourly, adjusting the shoulder bag and stepping around the blonde.

Tanya merely giggled and followed beside her as they walked through the empty corridors, "Good day sweetheart? You sound positively joyous!"

She sighed and tilted her head in the vampire's direction, attempting a small smile, "Sorry, it's been a long day." Linking their arms, she rested her head against her lover's shoulder, "This is a nice surprise, though. I wasn't expecting to see you until I got home."

"Yes, well I feel bad for having partially ignored you this last 24 hours. I swear the phone just didn't want to separate from my ear."

The two women left the building and headed down the path toward the car park in relative silence. Bella was simply to content with Tanta's presence to speak and the vampire was too absorbed in the sounds of those around her. A smirk found its way onto her face as she recognised the less than subtle sounds of thrusting and pleasured cries.

Bella noticed the amused grin and instantly became curious, "Something funny?"

"Not funny per say. See that lecture room to the left?" She nodded her head toward the large brick building and snorted a laugh, "There are two people fucking in there. They're being anything but quiet. I wish you could hear this!"

Bella laughed nervously and glanced toward the building awkwardly, "I don't because then I'd have to report a Professor for breaking the rules by sleeping with a student."

"You never know, it could be two Professors having a quickie before going home to their families." Tanya shrugged as they rounded the corner and subsequently left the lecture buildings behind.

"That's just as bad. Now, would you stop trying to distract me and instead tell me why I slept by myself last night and ate alone this morning?" Bella pouted playfully, "I missed you."

The vampire giggled and guided her girlfriend toward the sleek black Audi, taking her shoulder bag from her shoulder with a wink, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I bloody well would." They slipped into the car, Tanya in the passenger side and Bella in the drivers. She turned to face the blonde and raised her eyebrow, "So? Who was so important that you practically ignored your mate for?"

Though it was unnecessary Tanya put her belt on and motioned for Bella to do the same before answering.

"First I was on the phone to Kate, telling her about the Edward fiasco and I spent about two hours convincing her that she didn't need to cut their getaway short. I did eventually, so they'll be home in a couple of months." Tanya tapped her chin thoughtfully before leaning in and pecking her girlfriend's lips teasingly and pulling back with a smirk. "The rest you don't need to know until later."

Bella glowered in frustration, barely able to respond to the kiss, and instead started the engine of her Audi, "You know I hate it when you keep things from me." She pursed her lips in thought, eyes narrowing as she turned to face the blonde once more. Tanya rose an eyebrow and shuffled closer to the door, unsure of what was running through the human's head, "You haven't given me that special gift you promised for my birthday either. You said you'd give it to me later that night and you never did. This better not have anything to do with that."

The vampire merely raised an eyebrow before tilting her head to the side, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She batted her lashes much too innocently as a smile formed on her lips, "I never mentioned a special gift."

Her eyes narrowed even more, "Bullshit. I'm onto you missy!"

Golden eyes shone in mischief as blonde eyebrows wriggled suggestively, "I think I like the sound of that gorgeous."

Bella growled under her breath as she turned her attention back to the car itself and eased it into first. The drive home was silent as Bella brooded frustratingly. It wasn't that she was angry at Tanya, it was just that it annoyed her when the blonde kept things from her. She hated surprises and her lover knew that better than anyone, but she also knew that if it was a good surprise Bella's reaction would be well worth it.

When they arrived at the house, Bella continued to give her the silent treatment and instead hung out with Laurent in the living room playing video games. Tanya opted for the couch and was eventually joined by Eleazar, who deemed their situation amusing enough to laugh at.

"What did you do this time?"

Tanya rolled her eyes but grinned despite herself, "I'm keeping my last night activities a secret from her. She's not too happy about it."

Bella's eye twitched only minutely but Eleazar caught it regardless and couldn't help but laugh, "Is this true, my dear?"

He was teasing her and though it was subtle, it was his intention to get a reaction from her. Inhaling and exhaling loudly, she tried to focus entirely on the game she was playing. Laurent wouldn't beat her again. She wouldn't let him.

"If it came from Tanya, then I dare say it is." Laurent answered distractedly, grinning as he went in for the kill on Bella's character. He whooped loudly as her character dropped to the ground dead and the game subsequently declared over, "Yes! I win again!" He grinned cheekily at the human, "See? It's not the game that sucks, it's you."

The brunette harrumphed and threw the controller to the side, "This game sucks, not me." She argued.

Tanya giggled at the adorable tantrum, "Awww my poor baby." She cooed.

Bella turned swiftly and the glare that she sent toward her girlfriend faltered slightly, as she fought off a smile, "Your poor baby, huh? I'll show you poor baby!"

And with that Bella launched herself off the ground and toward her girlfriend, giggling as their bodies came into contact and Tanya allowed the brunette to push her backwards on the couch. She giggled herself as the human straddled her, hands tugging at her blonde locks and lips pressing firmly against her own cooler ones.

Time seemed to slip by as their lips moved together and their tongues stoked and danced to a rhythm that was completely their own. All too soon Bella pulled back, leaving a breathless and embarrassedly excited vampire looking at her in confusion.

"Why'd you stop? I was enjoying that." Tanya almost sounded whiny.

Smirking at her accomplishment, Bella leant in and pressed her lips to her lover's forehead, "So was I, but that's what you get for being a bitch and teasing me."

She pushed her girlfriend back slightly and peered up at her strangely, not quite understanding the smirk present on her face, "Wait, what? Now I'm confused."

Laughing quietly Bella leant down so that her lips brushed the shell of Tanya's ear, "As punishment, you'll have to go another night without sex. That's what you get for keeping secrets."

The brunette jumped off her lap with a grin, swatting away Tanya's all too eager hands before sauntering off toward the kitchen where she could smell Carmen cooking.

"You're joking, right?"

Bella laughed at the hysterical edge to her girlfriend's tone and continued on into the kitchen, smiling as she took a seat on the stools by the counter. Carmen was busying herself by the stove and the human couldn't stop from inhaling the delicious scent.

"That smells great Carmen."

The other woman smiled in delight and twirled around to face the younger woman, "Why thank you Bella. I hope you're in the mood for some good old fashioned surf and turf."

"God yes! My mouth is salivating just thinking of it." The brunette licked her lips and inhaled again, "It smells amazing."

"So you've said. What was it you said the first time I served it?" She tapped the counter thoughtfully before snapping her fingers. She let out a small giggle and fixed her amused gaze on Bella's own curious one, "You said it was positively orgasmic!" She laughed again and turned back to the stove, "Good timing on my behalf, don't you think?" She teased.

Bella grinned and glanced in the direction of the living room where she could hear her girlfriend growling petulantly. She laughed.

"Oh definitely."

_XxXxXxXxXx_

_So there you have it, I hope it was worth it. Anyways, I'm hoping my readers out their will help me get to 70 reviews, what do ya reckon? _

_Review guys! Please! A virtual kiss from the beautiful Kitty Butler to any of you who do!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Pleasant Surprise – PART SEVE****N**

**A/N - Hey guys! Yes, this took me awhile and for that I apologise. Firstly I'd like to thank each and every one of you who left a review, you guys rock! Also, those who favourited etc. Secondly I'd like to say that this story is winding down, and I'm finding little to write about now. I don't know where I'll go with it or how many more chapters there'll be, but we'll see because I haven't started writing the next chapter yet. I go with the flow so there's no plan, just a brief idea. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and the little lemon I included!  
**

**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Do you need help Bella?"

Poking her head from within the closet, Bella made sure to keep her body hidden in case her visitor wasn't alone. Alice was alone, and it seemed to the brunette, in more ways than one. She was leaning against the bedroom door with her arms folded, trying to look casual.

Bella knew better.

Since Edward's departure four days ago the Cullen's had barely left their rooms, and when they did it was only for a few minutes at a time, and in honesty they weren't all that lively. Bella and the Denali's tried not to let it bother them too badly, but they didn't hide the fact that they were concerned.

As it was she could tell that Alice hadn't hunted for a few days and because she was living with a human, it had proven to taken its toll on the petite vampire. However, instead of pushing the subject the brunette merely gave her vampire friend a relieved and grateful smile.

"Yes! I can't find anything to wear. I mean what do you wear to a movie and pizza night anyway?" Bella released a huff and walked out of the closet, unconcerned with the fact that she was wearing only a skimpy lingerie set.

Alice giggled quietly and glided into the closet, "You wear something casual but not too casual, duh! Why isn't Tanya up here helping you?"

"She said he needed to go hunt because she'd rather not risk eating one of my students tonight." She rolled her eyes but flashed the small vampire smile as she emerged from the closet with a hand full of clothes. Alice laid them on the bed, "So what am I wearing tonight?"

"We're going for the casual but sexy look, so you'll wear this," Alice handed her a pair of blue skinny jeans, "with this and this." She motioned to the cute little grey sleeveless top and the black cardigan Irina had bought her not to long ago. "Now put those on while I find you a delicious pair of heels."

The smaller vampire disappeared in the closet once more and while she was going through the shoes, Bella did as she was told and tugged the clothes on. She looped the belt through the hoops and buckled it before adjusting her shirt over it, looking up as Alice came back into the room.

"Here you go. Tanya will have to beat those uni girls off you all night." During the week, Melissa had mentioned that a few of her other friends would be coming as well, most of which were Lesbians.

The brunette thanked her and finished getting ready. Alice didn't leave as she had expected though and instead laid on her and Tanya's bed, staring up at the ceiling with a stoic expression as the human went about finishing getting ready.

When Bella came back into the room from the bathroom, she looked down at the vampire hesitantly, "Alice..."

"I really don't wish to speak about my brother Bella. So I'll make this easy okay? Yes I'm upset that he's gone, no I don't blame you and I will be fine. Does that answer everything?" Her dark eyes never wavered from the ceiling and with a sigh, she got up from the bed and gave her friend a small smile, "Honestly Bella, I'll be fine and so will my family. I know we've been quite gloomy all week and for that I apologise."

The brunette while warmed by her words, merely gave a tight lipped smile and pulled the vampire into a gentle embrace. Alice tensed for a moment, the human's scent assaulting her, but soon relaxed in her arms and returned it, burrowing her face into the younger woman's chest.

"You don't have to apologise Alice. We all understand and besides, I wasn't even going to mention that. I know better than to pry." She pulled back and peered into the vampire's eyes worriedly, "What I was going to say was perhaps you should hunt while Tanya and I are out. Edward wouldn't want you or your family starving over him. So please, take your family and hunt." She pleaded quietly, "Living with me is not as easy as your making it look. I mean, I'm your natural prey, so I know it mustn't be easy."

Alice ducked her head sheepishly, "I won't deny that your scent's driving me a tiny bit insane."

The brunette chuckled quietly, "Well thank you, I think. But seriously Alice, please hunt while we're gone."

"We will, I promise." She smiled softly and took the human's hand hesitantly in her own, "And thank you...for not be intrusive."

"I'm not an intrusive person, you know that. Now, where's my girlfriend?" She grumbled the last part, removing her hand from the vampire's and slipping her phone and a fifty dollar note into her pocket. She smiled as she noticed Alice standing by the open door, "Thank you for helping me get ready by the way."

"You're very welcome. Now off you go, Tanya's waiting for you downstairs." Alice swatted her bottom with a playful grin, and waved her hand when she noticed Bella's mouth opening, "And yes, we'll hunt while you're out. Just enjoy your evening alright?"

When Bella finally made it downstairs she barely had time to take in Tanya's tight fitting dress before her girlfriend was attacking her lips ferociously. The blonde pulled back only slightly and groaned as she groped her arse, kissing her once more.

"Damn Bella. Do you know how sexy you look?"

"I thought I looked sexy all the time." She giggled breathlessly and pulled away to slip on the coat Tanya held out for her. She noticed her girlfriend had already put her own coat on and with amazed eyes, admired the casual but gorgeous knee length dress she wore. "You look beautiful Tan." She grinned, "I'll have to beat Melissa off you with a stick. You're going to drive her wild."

The blonde giggled and looped their arms, leaning down to brush her cheek with a kiss, "Wait till I start groping you in front of her."

They joked and flirted heavily as they made for Garrett's jeep, Bella's hands and lips wandering as her girlfriend followed the memorised directions to Melissa and Kristy's apartment. By the time they arrived they were about five minutes late, which was fashionable enough, and slightly frustrated from their previously eager but now restrained hands.

The apartment building wasn't anything spectacular but it was probably one of the better ones in the area. It was close to the uni, so Bella assumed it was for Melissa's benefit. They made their way to the second floor, stopping at door 26 and knocking politely.

"We aren't the last to arrive, so don't worry your pretty little head." Tanya reassured her with a kiss to the head.

A cool arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulder just as the apartment door swung open, revealing an excited looking Melissa.

"Bella, I'm so glad you made it!"

Bella had to admit that her student looked beautiful tonight. Truth be told, she had trouble keeping her eyes from travelling to her cleavage, which was being proudly displayed in a tight fitting v-neck shirt as she greeted her guests.

"Did you think I honestly wouldn't come?" Bella tilted her head to the side curiously.

She grinned sheepishly, "Yeah maybe. You are a little late."

"We aren't that late," Now it was the brunette's turn to grin sheepishly, "And besides, I was a little distracted."

Tanya snickered but was quickly silenced by a jab to her ribs, no matter how useless by her girlfriend. Melissa, as though only now noticing the blonde's presence, lost her focus on the world around her and instead openly gaped at beautiful tall woman.

It physically hurt Bella's ribs to contain her laughter as she watched her student's glazed eyes roam her girlfriend's body and eventually linger on the cleavage Bella's lips had been cherishing in the car on the way over. Tanya merely rose as eyebrow in amusement.

"Are my nipples exposed or something?" She teased playfully, glancing down at her own chest. She noticed the two peaks of her nipples through the fabric of her dress as she hadn't worn a bra, and sent the flustered young woman a wink, "Nope, they're just perky tonight, must be the cold."

Melissa's cheeks were cherry red as she coughed awkwardly and forced her eyes from the gorgeous woman's chest to her face. She faltered again, consumed by the blonde's obvious beauty, "I...uh...I...Melissa,"

The young red head was mortified. What the fuck was that?

Bella, taking pity on her, smiled and motioned to the woman beside her, "Melissa this is my partner Tanya, Tanya this is Melissa."

Tanya licked her lips and grinned, "Hi there beautiful."

"Don't tease Tan, it's not nice." Her girlfriend admonished lightly all the while smiling.

The red head laughed shakily and rubbed her arm in embarrassment, "It's ah...it's nice to meet you. Sorry...I swear I'm usually not this creepy. You're just...really pretty."

"Come on, I'm gorgeous. Bella won't mind you saying so, would you sweetheart?" The blonde was having entirely too much fun, golden eyes shining with amusement as she leered down at her lover.

Melissa giggled quietly, blush still prominent, as she glanced between her Professor and the older woman, opening the door wider and motioning them in. They hung up their coats and Bella had to hold back a laugh as Melissa's ever eager eyes shot between them or more precisely their chests. She eventually allowed her gaze to linger of Tanya's large breasts once more.

Tanya merely grinned and took her girlfriend's hand, following a flushed red head through the small apartment, all the while trying not to laugh at what had just taken place. In the living room they were introduced to Naomi and her girlfriend Karla, who were both attending the university as art majors.

Kristy came in from the kitchen with a few beers and almost dropped them when she noticed her old professor and the blonde goddess beside her. After she'd overcome her brief shock, she greeted them happily with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before introducing the man beside her as her brother Riley.

Tanya had to restrain herself from growling as she noticed his predatory gaze linger on Bella, and instead wrap a protective arm around her. His gaze wasn't as innocent looking as the females in the apartment.

Riley noticed the move and raised an eyebrow, smirking in a way that could be described as challenging.

"My sister's friends just keeping getting sexier and sexier," Riley kissed the brunette on the cheek, oblivious to her cringing at the contact. He opted to shake Tanya's hand when he noticed the glare she gave him. He grinned, "It's such a shame you all forego dick."

Kristy interjected then, suggesting with a nervous laugh and a glare at her brother, that perhaps he should do something useful and go order the pizzas. As soon as he'd rounded into the kitchen, she began apologising for Riley's behaviour.

"He thinks he's god's gift to women. You have no idea how many times he's tried to turn our gay friends straight."

"How's that going for him?" Tanya scoffed.

She laughed, "Hasn't succeeded yet. It's a proven fact, women are simply better lovers, and he doesn't stand a goddamn chance."

After the last of the party arrived, Jade and Natalie, things seemed to settle down and conversation flowed freely between the small group. The pizza arrived soon after and the coffee table steadily grew packed with empty beer bottles and cigarette packs. The stereo went on and the intoxicated group began to get louder. They danced, they sang, they hugged, they drank more beer and they smoke a couple of joints that Riley had brought over.

The only person not doing those things was Tanya, for obvious reasons. When Melissa had offered her a drink, she had politely declined with the excuse of having to drive her girlfriend home.

Tanya kept a close eye on Bella all night, smirking when Riley was stupid enough to grope her arse as she danced with his sister. He ended up being slapped the shit out of by both of them. The whole group giggled at that, including Tanya.

It was around 1 am when Bella returned to Tanya's side panting and sweating with a giggle.

"Baby, this is so much fun!" She took a large swig of her beer and climbed into her girlfriend's lap, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders with a seductive grin, "I wish you'd come dance with me again. I'd make it worth your while."

Tanya smirked and ran her hands up her lover's thighs teasingly, "I like the view from here actually."

"Yeah?" She giggled and connected their lips sweetly, eyes peering down to her girlfriend's cleavage pointedly, "I like the view from up here too."

With a growl the vampire tugged her closer, hands gripping the back of Bella's neck and pulling her down so that their mouths clashed passionately. She could taste the alcohol on her breath and feel the moistness off it on her tongue as her own invaded the sweet space.

"Tanya..." The moan was low and barely audible against her lips, but the vampire heard her just fine. Cool hands wandered to their favourite place against the flesh of her arse and squeezed roughly, showing her silently what she needed, what she craved. "Oh fuck."

Plump lips kissed down Bella's throat, nipping and sucking gently in contrast to the slight desperation of their movements. When the blonde felt the tugging of her hair, she almost moaned out load at the delicious warmth it caused to shoot straight to the junction between her legs.

She made her way to the brunette's ear, breathing heavily into it regardless of her lack of breath. She knew how much it turned her girlfriend on.

"Want to leave?" Tanya husked the words out in a low tantalising whisper, hands kneading her arse and purposely dipping her fingers to rub the crotch of her jeans. Just a small hint of what was to come.

Bella arched her back and tugged her lover from her neck, crashing their mouths together with a shudder, "Please."

They scrambled off the couch, Tanya steadying the tipsy human with a giggle before rushing out their goodbyes and collecting their coats.

Melissa just gave a drunken laugh from her place between her girlfriend's legs, where they were perched in the hallway on the way to their room, "Have fun Professor!"

Tanya didn't give her lover time to reply and instead lifted her over her shoulder, winking at the barely clothed women who were giggling at their antics, "You two have a _lovely _night."

Tanya blew them both kisses, grinning as the red head and her girlfriend returned the gesture with drunken smiles, before closing the door and heading for the stairs. Bella giggled and ran her hands down the vampire's body, bringing them back up under the hem of her dress.

Tanya laughed and swatted her hands away, "Someone will see my thong!"

"You aren't wearing one." She giggled breathlessly, "Hurry up baby, I really want to have a taste of your sweet pussy."

She growled then low in her throat, warning the brunette that those were the exact words she wanted to hear. Her body thrummed with excitement and as she made her way out of the apartment and toward the jeep, she could barely wait much longer. The thought alone was killing her.

By the time they'd managed to climb into the back of the jeep, Bella was a panting mess, her anticipation finally getting the better of her, calling out and begging for the attention of the vampire.

Her body may have craved her lover's touch but it was her mind that was screaming to reach out and claim the blonde woman over and over again, taste the sweet nectar that was Tanya's essence. Her hands went for the blonde's hips and with a great deal of effort, she tore her lips from Tanya's, golden eyes fluttering open.

"Switch, Tanya. Tonight you're my bitch."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." She relented and allowed her human to push her onto her back, groaning as Bella slid between her open legs, "Sweetheart, you're going to kill me if you don't touch me soon."

Tanya squirmed under her lover, tugging her dress up to her hips as Bella impatiently pulled her breasts free, groaning as she bowed her head and lavished them with her mouth. Desperate hands kneaded her cushioned chest, pinching and rolling her nipples in the most delicious ways, Tanya's moans becoming breathier and louder by the minute.

Bella cast her a seductive leer as her mouth lowered upon her lover's puckered bud, eyes fluttering soon after as she lost herself in the wonderful sensations she knew she was giving the blonde. Firm hands guided her head to Tanya's other breast, demanding that equal attention be paid to both.

Who was Bella to deny her?

The vampire was in pure bliss as the brunette's warm and moist tongue assaulted her sensitive nipples, arching her back in the hopes of persuading Bella to give her more. How much more she wasn't sure, she just needed more. A growl of frustration left her lips as her girlfriend went in for another deep kiss to Tanya's mouth, which she returned with just as much fervour despite her craving of having it elsewhere.

Bella lifted herself with her forearms, grinning against Tanya's lips as she pressed her thigh up into her pussy. Tanya moaned. _Loudly_.

"What do you need baby?" The brunette definitely loved to tease the vampire. She thrust her thigh against the wet warmth once more, basking in the shudder that ran through her, "Tell me what you _need_."

They panted into each other's mouth, sharing not only the same air, but also the same desire, molten gold gaze locking with burnt chocolate brown. Her body was alight with thirst, thirst that had absolutely nothing to do with her lover's sweet blood.

"Please," The begging beneath the moan was music to Bella's ears, "Please just fucking touch me!"

The brunette licked the blonde's lips temptingly, "Where baby? Where do you want my fingers?"

"I want your _head _between my legs. Can you guess where I want your mouth?"

Tanya watched with anticipation as her girlfriend shimmied down her body, not allowing the cramped backseat to affect the need to quell their desires. The blonde shuffled further up until her head hit the door, groaning and slamming it back when Bella's tongue ran up her slit hungrily, dipping between her wet folds for a taste of what she craved.

Lethal hands clutched at the front and back seats, metal splintering and material tearing as she opened her legs wider, accommodating for the delicious tongue that probed her most sensitive region. Arching her back Tanya couldn't stop the feral moan that ripped through her as Bella ran her tongue over her throbbing clit.

"Oh god," She chanted it in an almost purr like state, as her lover pressed her tongue harder against her clit, sucking it and nipping it in time with her lifting hips.

It was embarrassing really when the vampire felt the familiar clenching of her stomach muscles and heard the increased volume in her cries of ecstasy. Her whole body shook, her back arched and her moans grew even louder. She worried for her girlfriend's hearing for a brief moment, but that thought went flying out the window as the pleasure continued to course through her.

Bella panted and rubbed her legs together to relieve some tension, eyes trained on her girlfriend's pleasured face. She imagined she'd be flushed by this point if the positions were reversed, but not Tanya. No, she looked absolutely radiant.

"Oh fuck Bella! Yes! Please don't stop! Please don't stop! Yes! Yes! Bella!" Tanya's cry of satisfaction pounded through her lover's head in the confined space, but she did not stop.

Her tongue kept up a steady pace, and it took just one last nip to Tanya's clit for her to scream Bella's name one final time. The metal of the seats crushed beneath her hands like paper and her eyes shut tightly as her body trembled and her lover panted upon her pussy, kissing her outer lips sweetly.

"Jesus fucking Christ..."

Bella giggled as she crawled back over her, settling between Tanya's legs and placing delicate kisses over every inch of her face, licking at her lips for entrance and moaning as the blonde granted it. The kisses were sloppy, but the meaning behind them was so powerful that Tanya forced herself to open her eyes and gaze up at her flushed lover.

"Goddamn, I love you woman." The blonde glanced idly to where her hands rested, smiling lazily as she retracted her hand, "I'll have to buy Garrett a new jeep. This one is officially mine."

The brunette's arms collapsed beneath her and she sighed in drunken contentment as she snuggled into her girlfriend. Her breasts were unbelievably comfortable. She closed her eyes.

"I'm so drunk," She murmured into Tanya's cushiony chest, "Take me home baby."

"Go to sleep sweetheart," Tanya kissed the top of her head gently, running her hands up and down her lover's sides, "I love you."

Bella mumbled what sounded like 'I love you' back and before long her soft snores were filling the silence. Tanya closed her eyes, inhaling gently once before humming and exhaling the breath with a sense of serenity. The jeep oozed the sweet scent of their brief love-making and allowed her mouth to lift upwards as she realised that they'd unintentionally 'claimed' Garrett's jeep.

She wasn't looking forward to having to break the news to him, but with Bella lying upon her, she was able to push that thought to the side...if only for the moment.

x-o-x

"Are you sure she's alright?" Esme's concerned whisper broke the silence, flittering through the otherwise noiseless house. She stood by the living room entrance, a frown on her face as she took in the dishevelled form of Bella curled up on the couch. "She looks awful."

"She'll be fine Esme, don't worry." Tanya assured her with a smirk, "She's just hung over. It's her fault for drinking so much."

"I'm sick, not deaf." Bella muttered under her breath. Tucking her legs up to her chest, she rolled onto her side and stared tiredly at the TV.

Tanya would've laughed but as it was, she knew she'd get a mouth full from her lover when she felt better if she did, so instead she opted to sit quietly on the sofa chair. Esme cleared her throat before excusing herself quietly, knowing that if she were too loud Bella would snap at her. She smiled a little at that as she flitted up the stairs.

Bella, who was still dressed in the boxers and shirt Tanya had put her into the night before, was curled up on the couch. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair a complete mess and her stomach churning from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. Like Tanya said, she would've laughed but she didn't really want to risk it and instead chose a less hostile road.

"So, I spoke with Rosalie last night while you were asleep." Tanya murmured quietly, smiling softly as her girlfriend's tired gaze settled on her.

"What happened?"

"We spoke," She shrugged, "Mainly about my relationship with you."

"Oh?"

Tanya smiled and rose gracefully from the sofa, gliding over to sit at the floor by her head, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"She gave us her blessing, than she apologised to me for being such a bitch. She and Alice took their husbands out shopping for new clothes, but she said she'd speak with you herself later when you were feeling better." Stroking Bella's hair back from her face, she grew concerned, "Are you sure you're okay? Carlisle could check on you before he and Esme take off for the day if you'd like."

Bella didn't look well at all and she didn't feel it either, but it was just a hangover. With a small shake of her head so as not to cause her more pain, she laced her fingers with her girlfriends.

"I'll be fine Tan, I shouldn't have drunk so much last night." She pursed her lips in thought before chuckling dryly, "I probably shouldn't have smoked that weed either. What sort of role model am I?"

When the vampire slid behind her on the couch, she wrapped her arms around Bella's midsection, placing tender kisses on the back of her neck.

"You're a great role model. Your students wouldn't like you so much otherwise." The brunette relaxed against her lover's body, taking Tanya's arm and hugging it to her chest, "And as for the drinking? I didn't mind where that led."

Bella smiled and placed a kiss on the blonde's hand, closing her eyes soon after, "Mmm I'm glad I remember that part of the night. How are you going to break it to Garrett that you destroyed his car when you came?" She had troubled covering her laugh.

Tanya, however, giggled quietly as she was still conscious of her girlfriend's throbbing head, "I'm going to have a new one sitting in the driveway when they come home. Imagine his face when he finds the newest model with his name on it, he won't give a shit about his other one."

"Probably not, but he'll still give you the stink eye."

"Or he'll give me a big old kiss on the cheek for being such a generous sister-in-law." She teased, kissing lightly on the lobe of her lover's ear.

Bella simply hummed in agreement, content to just lie in her girlfriend's arms with the TV playing quietly in the background and her cool breath hitting the skin of her skin.

It was some hours later that Bella woke from her slumber on the couch, frowning when she didn't feel her girlfriend behind her. Her eyes remained closed and it was with a sigh of relief that she noticed her head was no longer pounding against her skull.

"About time you woke up." Was Laurent closer to her than comfortable or was she imagining things?

Her eyes fluttered open and narrowed automatically at their close proximity. He was grinning cheekily, sitting on the floor by her head and his face was only 10 or so centimetres from hers.

"What the fuck? Remove your ugly face from my vision." Bella grumbled, wiping the drool from her mouth. She rolled onto her back and snuggled further into the blanket that someone had obviously covered her with, groaning loudly, "Argh why did you wake me up?"

"Carmen says it's time to feed the human."

Bella glowered and threw a cushion at his head, "She did not say it like that. You're such a fucking douche!" The cushion sailed straight through the air and past his head, Laurent laughing the entire time.

"You suck Bella. The sooner you realise it, the better." He grinned, whistling as he made for the stairs, arms behind his back, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go have some amazing sex with my wife."

"Jesus, all you vampire's do is hunt and fuck. There's more to life you know!" Sitting up the brunette rubbed her eyes, and tried to ward off her dizziness. She looked up to the window and scrunched her brows in confusion. When did it get so dark? "How long was I asleep?" She mumbled to herself.

"All day pretty much, now come and eat!" Carmen called out from the kitchen.

A decent serving of mushroom risotto later Bella was washing up her dishes in solitude, humming quietly to herself as she did so. Carmen had disappeared somewhere almost immediately after telling the brunette that her girlfriend had gone for a run with the boys to pass the time. She found it quite nice to have a moment to herself actually. It was peaceful.

She cleaned up her dinner dishes, before deciding on taking a nice warm bath. She stayed in there until the water started to cool and her skin started to wrinkle, slipping into warm pyjama pants and a shirt on as soon as she'd dried off.

Tanya still wasn't back by that point and even though Bella knew she could go stay with any one of the female vampire's in the house, she chose instead to crawl under her quilt and read a book, something she hadn't done in awhile.

She was about a quarter of the way through it when she was interrupted by a knock at her door. She called them in without removing her gaze from the page she was reading, sure that it was only Alice or Esme coming to check on her. Imagine her surprise as she looked over her book to find none other than Rosalie entering her bedroom.

"Oh, hey Rosalie," She folded her page and closed the book, placing it on her bedside table gently. Rosalie stood awkwardly by the door, "Sorry, I thought it'd be your sister or something."

The blonde woman shook her head and motioned to the bed, "May I sit down Bella?"

She nodded hesitantly and sat up, tucking her legs under her as she watched the intimidating vampire sit at the bottom of the bed. Neither woman said anything for a few moments, and when Bella feared she'd have to start the conversation she was relieved to see Rosalie open her mouth.

"I know I've been quite rude since I arrived, but I want you to know that it has nothing to do with you." Rosalie expression remained stoic, and Bella's discomfort grew slightly as the beautiful woman made eye contact with her, "I'm a very loyal person Bella and I love my family. I'm very protective of them, and even though Edward can be a complete arse sometimes, he's still my brother."

"I hurt your brother, so I understand where you're coming from." The brunette ran a hand through her hair, wishing that Tanya would hurry up and come home already. Knowing her girlfriend, she was probably waiting just outside the door.

"I don't think you do." The vampire disagreed, "Do you know why I wasn't happy with your part in our lives as Edward's girlfriend? Because we all suspected that you weren't true mates, however, Edward proved to love you so we ignored our suspicions. You made him happy."

Rosalie sighed and Bella couldn't help but notice that this was taking quite a lot for her to talk so openly with a human.

"When we first arrived and I saw you with Tanya, I was furious because it felt like she had betrayed my brother and subsequently our entire family. Aside from Alice, Tanya is my closest friend and the moment I realised what I was seeing...I couldn't believe how she could be so horrible." She exhaled heavily and for the first time since she entered the room, Bella saw genuine regret in her gaze. "I was prepared to destroy my friendship with Tanya simply because she'd found _her Emmett._"

"I'm sorry Bella, and it upsets me greatly that it took so long for me to realise that your relationship with Tanya is of none of my concern. In fact, it was Edward who suggested that I 'wake up to myself'." She flashed the human a small grin even though it didn't reach her eyes, "Quite pitiful really."

Bella didn't know how to respond to that, staring at the blonde with an uncomprehending gaze. Rosalie ended up actually letting out a quiet _chuckle _at the continued silence and the sight was something so foreign to the brunette that she was afraid her eyes would pop out of her head.

"Listen I know that this is a lot to take in, but I'm really not as big of a bitch as you think I am." Rosalie gave her a small, almost miniscule, smile and rose from the bed, "I just like to scare people. It's fun."

"Well you do a good job of scaring people, believe me. And I forgive you Rosalie." She whispered the last part uncertainly, not sure as to whether or not the vampire actually cared about that particular part of the apology process.

Rosalie looked down at Bella in silence for a moment before doing the something that neither woman thought possible. A sincere and honest to god _beautiful _smile flashed across her face, her golden eyes lighting up so drastically that Bella feared for her own sight for a minute, and it left the brunette speechless.

"Thank you Bella. Have a nice night." And with that she was gone, the door closing silently behind her.

Bella sat there stunned. Had she really just smiled? That was the first time Rosalie had ever graced her with a smile, one that wasn't forced or strained. It was just a smile, an everyday occurrence that shouldn't be all that surprising, but in honesty was exactly that.

It was only when Tanya came in and crawled into bed beside her that she was able to actually shift from her stunned position. She tilted her head to the side and gave her girlfriend a small smile, taking her hand in her own gently.

"Rosalie is a beautiful person."

Tanya smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Yes she is, and she's a great friend." She tugged her hand, "Come here sweetheart."

The brunette settled into her lover's familiar arms, smiling as she rested her head on her chest and her arm around her torso. It was when Tanya's cool lips pressed against her head that she allowed her eyes to close, not in exhaustion, but in contentment.

"I hope I'll be privileged enough to see her smile more often."

The blonde's cool fingers ran through her hair and circled her ear, before whispering along her forehead and back through her hair again. She did this a few times before answering her girlfriend.

"You will, trust me. You're much too likeable."

_XxXxXxXxXx_

_I don't have much to say now :) Anyways, leave me a review cause I know you really wanna! I really appreciate your opinions on my story, so please review._

_Oh, tomorrow's mother's day so make sure to spoil them. They say they don't need anything, but they secretly do! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**Pleasant Surprise – PART EIGHT**

**A/N - Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been having major writer's block for this story, hence why this is the last chapter. Yes, I know I suck and I apologise profusely for it. I plan to follow this up with a ONESHOT but that will depend on what you guys think. If I get enough reviews then I definitely will :) **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, it makes me happy that I could write something you enjoyed so much. If I get enough reviews off my faithful readers (hint hint) then I'll do the one-shot and post a notice at the end of this story when it's up. Anyways enough of my blabbering, enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

The morning after Bella's brief conversation with Rosalie was slow, languid even, exactly how a Sunday was supposed to be. Bella woke alone in sheets that smelt of her lover, and it was with reluctance that she pulled herself out of her warm bed and made an appearance downstairs.

She ate her pancakes while speaking with Carmen and Esme, before excusing herself to join Tanya, Irina and Rosalie in the living room where they were talking quietly and skimming through magazines advertising the latest fashion releases the world had to offer. She snuggled up under her girlfriend's arm and closed her eyes, remaining silent until Jasper and Alice made themselves known.

Alice basically _skipped_ into the room with a broad smile on her face, kissing each of the women on the cheek and joining her sister on the couch. It was surprising how happy that woman could be.

Jasper took a seat on the sofa chair and murmured his good mornings with a polite smile, opting also to remain out of their conversation on clothing just like Bella. Great minds think alike, after all.

"You look much more refreshed this morning than you did yesterday." Jasper observed gently, a teasing glint in his golden eyes as Bella looked over at him. She grinned.

"I feel much more refreshed too," The brunette gave the male vampire a subtle wink. "Sex is the key. Sex and sleep."

Jasper chuckled, his eyes dancing toward his wife lovingly before settling back on the human tucked under Tanya's arm. Both Tanya and Alice were oblivious to their mate's conversation as they were too engrossed in their own, speaking at a speed that Bella could barely understand. She would've found it rude any other day, but she couldn't blame her lover since she was excited to be talking fashion with the two women who were, apart from herself and Irina, probably the most interested and well-informed.

"I wouldn't know about the sleep part, I'm afraid. It's strange really, to feel your emotions while you sleep. You humans are so at peace, and I find myself basking in it after Alice and I have finished making love." The last part he admitted with a sheepish grin.

"That's a bit creepy Jasper, especially for you." Bella grinned. She wasn't in the least bit bothered even though she probably should've been. "But I suppose I can't blame you. Sleeping is...well there's no way to describe it really. That's something I'll really miss when I decide to be changed."

"It's not so bad, there's more time to do other things." This time it was Jasper's turn to wink. Bella giggled. For a moment neither said anything and it was then that they realised the others had stopped talking.

Slowly Bella turned her head, blushing as soon as she noticed the three sets of eyes on both her and Jasper. Tanya was practically leering at her with dark eyes.

"Don't you worry, honey. You won't have time to miss sleep once I've changed you, you'll be far too _preoccupied _with other things." When the blonde's lips met Bella's own, she definitely couldn't deny it. Tanya would keep her pleasantly busy during her nights as an immortal.

A purr rumbled in the blonde's chest as her lover's hands wound into her hair, tugging her against her lips more firmly, opening her mouth eagerly to the vampire. A throat cleared and reluctantly the pair pulled away, smiling as the brunette snuggled back into her arms with a sigh.

"If there's more of that, I think I can handle it."

It was Rosalie, apparently, that had been the one to clear her throat. She smiled a small smile and continued to flip through the magazine in her hand.

"You two are so sweet, it's kind of sickening." She stated with a quirk to her eyebrow, gold eyes travelling over the two from above the item in her hand. "I'm not used to it."

"What? You thought I'd be as reserved as your brother had been?" Tanya raised an eyebrow upward in confusion. "I've had plenty of practice with humans Rose, you know that. More so than Edward, who may I remind you, hasn't had any."

"I never thought that, I'm just not used to it is all. I think you both make a lovely lesbian couple."

A frown marred the other blonde's beautiful face, "Would it hurt to leave out the lesbian part? I don't understand why people can't simply say 'lovely couple'. Our relationship is no different to a heterosexual one."

The brunette sighed as she was completely frustrated with the way this conversation was going. Judging by the shocked look on Rosalie's face, she hadn't meant her words to sound the way they had. This wasn't the first time Tanya had over-analysed someone's comment toward them and it surely wouldn't be the last.

Patting her lover's hand, Bella then entwined her fingers with the vampire's, "She didn't mean it like that Tan. Play nice, nobody wants another argument."

With a quiet chuckle Jasper nodded in agreement, "She's right Tanya, listen to your girlfriend."

She glowered in response, even going as far as to remove her arm from Bella and cross them over her chest, pouting in the most adorably stubborn way. That was the brunette's opinion at least.

"Whatever. If people don't want to suffer my wrath then they should just quit going out of their way to make our relationship seem lesser than their own. Not everybody likes penis."

Nobody spared their laughs at that comment and that only served to intensify the pout on the vampire's face.

"Come on Tanya, you aren't very convincing. You of all people know how good _that _feels, so quit saying otherwise." With a cheeky grin Alice hopped off the couch and sauntered over to her husband, kissing his lips lovingly as she sat across his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You lesbo's are missing out."

"Meh, I don't think so. Men aren't that good and pussy tastes better anyways, especially Bella's."

"Okay, I love you and all but that's more than I need and want to hear." Alice scrunched her nose up and stuck her tongue out with a shudder. "Seriously, I couldn't ever imagine doing that."

Bella laughed, "That's because you aren't gay, so of course you wouldn't desire putting your mouth there." She turned her amused brown eyes onto Jasper, ignoring the fact that his hands were placed possessively around the small vampire's body. "What about you Jasper? I bet you love Alice's."

If it were possible Alice would've blushed if her bashful expression was anything to go by. Jasper chuckled throatily.

"Why a gentlemen never speaks of those things, especially in front of such fine ladies."

"That's a yes!" Irina giggled, "And by the lustful glaze in Alice's eyes, she definitely likes receiving it!"

"Oh, shut up all of you." She grumbled good-naturedly, laying her head on Jasper's shoulder as she did.

Rosalie closed her magazine and looked thoughtful for a moment, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair with her thumb and forefinger.

"I can't say I'm a big fan, really. I mean don't get me wrong, Emmett is amazing in bed but his skills in that particular area are lacking somewhat." Bella looked over at the vampire speaking in disbelief. Emmett didn't know how to eat a woman out properly?

"What do you mean lacking? Hasn't he ever gotten you off with his mouth before?" Apparently Tanya was just as shocked, and when Rosalie shook her head, she couldn't help but laugh, "Seriously?"

"His mouth isn't his main attraction, but it would definitely be nice for him to get with the times a little."

"Jazzy can teach him, right baby?" Alice piped in, completely forgetting her embarrassment. All the women looked at her with amused grins which caused her to smile innocently in return. "What?"

"Not a thing." Irina turned to Jasper with a raised eyebrow, "What do you say, Jasper?"

"You can't explain those sorts of things and expect him to get it right. Not to mention, he's gonna be pissed when he finds out that we're talking about this behind his back." He reasoned, "Maybe you should watch some lesbian porn before having sex next time."

"Emmett and I both agree that shit's completely fake. I mean who moans like that, honestly?"

Irina switched her magazine with another one on the table, grinning cheekily as she did so.

"He could always sit in on Tanya and Bella one night. I hear Bella has an amazing tongue...very flexible."

Tanya growled at her sister in warning, "That isn't even funny!"

"It wasn't supposed to be." She tossed her magazine aside and tilted her head to the side as she looked between Tanya's angry face and Bella's flushed one. "Think about it Tan, if you let him watch you, watch and not touch; Rose will get the best orgasm she's ever had." When her sister's growl didn't waver, she sighed in challenge, "_You _could always do it."

"No!" Bella and Rosalie exclaimed at the same time.

Bella lowered her head with a sheepish grin and noticed Rosalie doing the same, only without the grin.

"Alright, alright it was just a suggestion." Irina conceded with yet another sigh. She laughed suddenly, "I could always eat you out, Rose!"

"Would you really, or are you just saying that? Because I honestly can't tell." Jasper murmured curiously, eyes alight with amusement.

Her laugh died down and for a moment everything was silent. Irina pursed her lips and gave the blonde a thoughtful look.

"Well I personally have no problem with it, but how's that going to teach Emmett?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "He'd be watching, but not touching. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah...but I'm not too keen on having Em see me naked, and I don't believe Laurent would either."

"You could always keep your clothes on, but where's the fun in that?"

It was later that afternoon that Bella and Tanya laid lazily together in their bathtub, eyes closed and breathing steady. Alice had spontaneously decided that she wanted to spend the day swimming in the pool, so it was with a not so subtle hint that she convinced almost everybody to join her and Jasper. Conveniently that left Rosalie, Emmett, Irina and Laurent alone with the house to themselves. Alice wasn't very subtle.

Bella smirked as she adjusted her position between her lover's legs, turning around so that their breasts were touching and her mouth was hovering over Tanya's.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that you like me more so in the water than not." Leaning down, she licked her girlfriend's tantalising pink lips teasingly and almost giggled at the purr that she felt rumble in the vampire's chest. She pushed her thigh up between her legs and directly against the heat of her pussy. "What do you reckon, baby?"

"I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about," Tanya joked back, her eyes fluttering open as she purposely lifted her hips to encourage her, "I like you all day every day."

"But I'm sure you like me in _particular _situations over others, right?"

"Oh, yes...very particular situations, and as much as I would like to show how much I love you _wet _and _naked_ on top of me, I'm afraid Irina is threatening to barge in here with the video camera if we don't get downstairs. They want to start the DVD."

Despite her words Tanya's gentle touch proved to be exactly what the brunette wanted and more, and she was doing nothing to halt her hands journey to her arse. Bella lowered her head to her lover's neck, humming her approval at the kneading as her own lips trailed up and down the junction of her throat.

"Mmm, that feels amazing, sweetheart." Fingers danced up Bella's spine, and for a moment the vampire worried what she would ever do without her human now that had become so attached to her. Tugging her back she cupped her soft face and kissed her lips sweetly. "I love you, Bella."

The smile she got in return eased her worries away to nothing, because she knew that no matter what was thrust their way, they would always be there for each other. She would love the beautiful brunette until the end of eternity and even then she would love her beyond.

"I love you, too."

A few more kisses were shared before they reluctantly clambered from the now cooling water, wrapping themselves in towels and going about their business. Bella hummed to herself in front of the mirror, brushing her damp hair of its knots, not paying a great amount of attention to the vampire who disappeared and reappeared behind her.

The towel no longer covered the goddesses' body and was tossed carelessly over the hamper. Tanya's strong hand pried the brush from her lover's hand gently so she could run it through the brown locks herself.

Warmth spread through her and only seemed to grow as their eyes locked in the mirror. The intense glaze in the vampire's caused Bella's breath to hitch and her heart to beat a little more rapidly, brush being sat down on the counter as a single hand tugged the towel off Bella's body.

"You're so beautiful..." Tanya whispered, dragging her finger up her arm and along her shoulder, pulling her hair back to expose her throat more thoroughly.

The brunette smiled softly, heart fluttering as the blonde's eyes raked over her entire body, lingering on her chest before finally raising her eyes. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white as she returned the brunette's smile and for a moment Tanya worried Bella would start up on her old habit of being self-conscious, but instead she returned the sentiment.

"You make me feel beautiful."

Turning around so her back was to the mirror, she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and happily allowed the vampire to lift her effortlessly onto the counter single-handedly.

"Do you know that the first time I saw you, as cliché as it sounds, I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I'd ever laid eyes on?"

"You mentioned something along those lines." She replied playfully, her thumb stroking the tender skin behind her ear innocently.

Slowly, hesitantly even, Bella buried her hands in her lover's hair, encouraging the vampire to come closer, lips now a breath away. The moment their lips touched neither woman could find it in their hearts to close their eyes, instead allowing their gazes to lock, shining in nothing but adoration and pure love. They did close them, however, when the sensations became too much and the passion became over-bearing in the most pleasurable way imaginable.

Whimpers left both women's mouths but were barely audible as they were stifled against one another's. Tanya's lethal body stepped even closer to her lover as though wanting to be swallowed whole, her cool tongue exploring every familiar crevice of Bella's mouth.

Shudders rocked the brunette's body as her tongue met Tanya's in a caress so lovely, her toned legs wrapping and locking around the stone hard body she clung to, her centre pushing tight up against the rock hard muscles of the blonde's stomach.

Bella's pleasure grew steadily as she felt her lover's talented hands on her thighs, stroking the flesh in such a manner that she couldn't stop from moaning into the vampire's mouth.

The moment she felt those heavenly fingers at her most private place, her moans grew louder and her hips pressed forward seeking her touch and the mind-blowing feelings they would bring.

"Touch me...please baby." Her whimper made Tanya's bits tingle in an amazingly torturous way. They panted breathlessly into each other's mouths, eyes boring into the others as though seeing the souls buried deep beneath their flesh.

"How do you want me to touch you?" Tanya's purr was so low and deep that the brunette couldn't contain her groan, which caused her lover to grin cheekily. "Tell me..."

"I want to feel every inch of you rubbing against me...please."

"Anything for you," She lifted her easily and made for their bed, her lips sucking and nipping at her girlfriend's delicious throat the entire way.

Her lips stopped and instead she ran her nose up and down her scented neck, moaning quietly as her blood hit her full force. Once they lowered themselves to the bed they lost all conscious thought, and allowed their mouths and hands to merge together, wander together.

DVD and family forgotten, they lost themselves in each other, oblivious to Irina's frustrated growls downstairs, drowned out with their moans.

Afterwards they lay together under the sheets, limbs entwined as the vampire held Bella in her arms with her head above her un-beating heart, breathing steady and eyes closed. If it weren't for the gentle circular movement of her finger on the vampire's collar bone, she would have thought she'd fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" Bella placed a lazy kiss where her head laid and didn't bother to open her eyes. She was far too content.

Tanya barely glanced at the clock before settling comfortably once more, "Ten."

With a hum of contentment she snuggled deeper into the blonde's cool body, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders to kill the chill from both that and the fact she was naked. Tanya placed a small kiss upon her head and tightened her hold on the brunette, wishing more than anything that it was possible to warm her up but knowing that there was no chance of that happening. Being a vampire in love with a human wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"Sweetheart?" Bella hummed again to show she was listening. The blonde opened her eyes as she debated how to go about what she wanted to say. In the end she opted for something that she knew, in Bella's mind, was probably quite random. "I was planning a weekend away for the two of us."

The brunette tried to decipher what she could possibly mean but found it beyond difficult. What was she talking about? With a confused groan she pushed herself up onto an elbow so she could look at Tanya's face. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was around about the time Edward left, remember?" At her even more confused expression, she sighed, "The whole MIA thing? And then you punished me with no sex? Ring any bells?"

The brunette's eyes noticeably narrowed, "Oh, yes...I remember."

"You thought I was talking with Kate and Garrett on the phone and I did do as well, but I was also inquiring about places where I could take you away for a few days. Just you and me." She smiled and as an afterthought added with a shake of her head, "I swear the people I spoke to had no idea what they were doing."

"That's very sweet and all, but I don't need you to take me away on little romantic getaways." Bella's voice was soft and she couldn't hold back the small smile that tugged at her lips. She leant in and kissed the blonde's own smiling lips. "Can I ask why you wanted to take me away?"

Tanya rolled them over and settled between her girlfriend's warm thighs, cocooning her body in the most tantalising way.

"I'm still taking you away, but the destination and time is a surprise. As to why..." At this point Tanya's confident smile faltered only slightly, before returning full force. She reached under her lover's pillow, her hand securing around the object she desired. "I want you to close your eyes, okay? Don't open them."

Bella cast a confused smile but did as she was asked, a tingle of excitement and suspense running through her veins as she did so. She listened and felt as her girlfriend barely moved against her, only to lift herself slightly.

"No peeking, you'll know when to open your eyes." She admonished when she saw Bella's eyelids flutter in anticipation. She brought her hand from beneath the pillow and her golden eyes shone happily as her eyes landed upon the engagement ring she held in her hand. "Just relax, beautiful."

Lowering her head Tanya began a torturously slow pace of small kisses, starting above her chest and ending up just below her ear. She nipped at the skin once before taking her lover's hand in her own and pressing the ring between their palms. Bella froze as she felt the small object in her hand, eyes snapping open and disbelief reeling.

Tanya hovered over her ear, breathing heavily into the little cavern, her words giving away nothing of the nervousness she felt.

"Marry me, Bella, and make me the happiest woman there is ever to be." She tried not to purr the words, but she was pretty sure she failed if Bella's shudder was anything to go by. She would've giggled in any other situation, but not this time.

Bella's eyes watered as she watched her lover pull back, lifting their entwined hands to the place between them. She leant down, eyes never leaving the brunette's face, and kissed the soft knuckles of her girlfriend's hand.

Bella's rapid heartbeat was music to her ears as slowly one by one, the tears rolled down her face. Tanya only prayed they were the good type of tears.

"This is why you've been sneaking around?" Bella's voice trembled and she had yet to look at the ring in their hands, caring only for the vampire's face.

"Yeah, I mean...I had this whole extravagant getaway planned but I realised just now that I didn't need to do those things. I love you and this right here," She cupped her girlfriend's face, wiping away her tears. "This was how I should've planned it all along. Just us doing what we do best."

Bella giggled through teary eyes, "And what is it that we do best?"

Kissing away her salty tears, the blonde continued to place her cool lips over every inch of her face, before finally placing only one delicate kiss upon her trembling lips. Gold locked on brown.

"Love each other." She whispered, "Love each other in every sense of the word. Say you'll be my wife...please Bella. Say you'll marry me."

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She cried. Literally.

With both a relieved and elated giggle Tanya brought the ring from their hands, and slowly as though not quite believing it, she placed the diamond encrusted silver ring on her finger, holding it so that it would stop shaking long enough.

Their lips melded together, hands entwining between them and hearts swelling with feelings that only they could bring out in one another. It was with great restraint that the blonde pulled away, face hovering over the flushed brunette's easily as she tried to contain her grin.

"You're going to look beautiful walking down the aisle, Bella. So very beautiful indeed." Kissing her nose, she rolled over and off her, lying on her side so she could admire the broad smiling brunette who wore the ring that would seal their futures. She brought her hand to her face as she turned onto her side also, inching closer so that they practically shared the same breath. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered back, turning her head to kiss Tanya's palm sweetly, before settling her head into the pillows once more.

They lay there for a few minutes in silence until Tanya's giggle broke the silence.

"Alice and Irina are about to tear their hair out in frustration, it's pretty funny actually." She announced, smirking as Bella's laughed quietly.

"Oh, really?" Bella's voice was playful as she subtly pulled the blanket down to expose Tanya's breasts. She admired the ring on her finger as she did so, smiling giddily at the prospect of becoming a Denali. "That's just too bad because I'm not finished with you. I really want to do to you what we do best."

The blonde laughed as her fiancée climbed over her, smiling face hovering over her own.

"And what is it that we do best?"

Trailing her hands up the smooth flesh of Bella's sides, Tanya then journeyed to her arms, entwining the fingers of both their hands and practically glowing as she felt the piece of jewellery that sat on her lover's left hand. She allowed the brunette to tug her hands above her head on the pillow, even going as far as to arch her chest upwards in offering.

Warm breath washed over the vampire's chest as a cheeky grin played at her lover's lips, head lowering.

"Why, we love each other, of course."

Tanya couldn't wait to marry this woman.

_XxXxXxXxXx_

_What do you reckon? Do a follow up one-shot or not? You guys decide, let me know in a review! Thanks to everyone for supporting this story! I love you all!  
_


	9. Sequel is up!

**Hey guys!**

**So, the one-shot sequel to this is finally up and yes, there is a lemon in there to thank you all for your patience. :D**

**Go check it out, it's in my stories folder under New Beginnings, and please, leave me your thoughts! **

**Cheers,**

**Apocalyptic-Wasp**


End file.
